Take
by Keeta1283
Summary: After Captivate, Zara finds she may have more than herself to lose along the way as she explores her pixie self, discovering a power that's more of a curse, and goes to rescue the love of her life, if he'll still have her and if he is indeed the only one.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm a complete and utter newbie to the world that is fanfiction, but that doesn't mean I want anyone to go easy on me ****. Anyways, this takes place mere minutes after the end of **_**Captivate**_**. Zara finds that she may have more than herself to lose along the way as she explores her pixie self, discovering a power that may be a blessing or curse, and goes to rescue the love of her life, if he'll still have her…and if Nick is indeed the love of her life.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are the sole property o f Carrie Jones.**

**Pixie Tip: Some pixies are emotionally unstable. It's best to leave quickly when such bouts occur**

"Zara? Zara?"

"She's really blue. Like bluer than blue this time."

"Zara, honey, open your eyes."

"Should we call for help? Is there a pixie 911?"

"Calm down, Is, she's waking up now."

I open my eyes and peer up (wait, why am I peering up?) at Issie and Cassidy, who have both worried and somewhat scared expressions on their faces. The last thing I remembered was Cassidy putting the finishing touches on my makeup and Issie starting to work on my hair. What happened? Something was nudging at me, but I didn't quite know.

"Are you ok, Zara?" Issie asked hesitantly with that same expression on her face.

Before I could respond, a knock at the window startled me and apparently Cassidy and Issie too.

Looking a bit disheveled, Astley looked in with his big eyes, alert and curious. "What's wrong? What happened? I felt you panic and then nothing and…" He broke off as he adjusted his hold on the window ledge. "Can you let me in, it's kind of awkward to stay out here."

I started to speak, but Cassidy cut me off with a warning look.

"I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon, pixie."

Her harsh voice surprised me. Her posture oozed hostility as she gave him the rundown with her eyes.

"Cass, he's not going to hurt anyone here" (at least I don't think so). "Besides, he won't hurt you because he knows it would hurt me and…"

"He can't come in. I don't trust him, Zara. And I know these things." Cassidy said cryptically.

I shivered a bit at her words and attempted to stand up, getting a hand from Is. Immediately I felt the world turn and a weird tangling of emotions deep in my gut. "Oh." I gasped and laid back down. What's happening? I looked around to see Is pale and Astley hiss, actually hiss, at Cassidy from the window.

"Cassidy! He can come in. He needs to help Zara." Before Cassidy could respond, Is said, "Come in, Astley."

Faster than I've seen anyone move, Astley was kneeling by my side looking at me speculatively. Hesitantly, he stroked my cheek, and the coolness of his fingers felt nice against my skin. I closed my eyes at the touch and let him examine me. I must be sick, I thought, because I'm not flinching away from his touch, which feels very right at the moment. Think of Nick. Think of Nick. Opening my eyes, I see that his face is closer than I thought and I jump back a bit.

I awkwardly recover and try to figure out why he's looking at me like that.

"So what's going on with me? Is it some pixie thing? I don't know what…" I trail off as I finally notice that my hands are blue.

"Astley, why am I blue. I put a glamour on, oh geez." I start to freak out because 1, I didn't want anyone to see me like this and 2, I don't want to see myself like this. No wonder the girls were looking at me that way. I click my jaw like Astley had told me to in order to reassert my glamour, and look down at my hands. Phew.

"Sorry I was totally scary pixie, guys," I said, blushing furiously. Is smiled and waved her hand in the air like it was nothing. That's why I love Issie..

"When you lose consciousness, your glamour fades as well." Astley replied, still staring at me. " It's normal. What's not normal is you actually losing consciousness. Maybe you aren't ready to be moving around just yet. You should rest up and…" But I don't let him finish.

"Nick is out there with god knows what kind of people possibly getting geared up by freaking Valkyries to go to some war of the world, and you want me to what, take a nap? That's not going to happen. Maybe I was just overheated, or hungry, low blood sugar and such" I trailed off as Astley gave me a small smirk and shaking his head. I was betting the 'freaking' comment made him grin.

"I don't think that's it, Zara" Cassidy said from the corner of the room.

I'd almost forgotten that Cassidy and Is were still there. I'd been to absorbed in myself. When did I start forgetting other people. I'm a caring person. I put others first. Focus Zara, she's talking and you're going to pay attention. Stop living in your head.

"What do you think is happening to me besides the whole 'I'm a pixie thing' Cassidy?"

Looking from me to Astley, Cassidy sighed and itched her neck. "Well, I don't know much about pixies, but from what I do know, pixies have certain strengths, powers, etc. that aren't necessarily just physical, but mental as well."

It made sense to me. After all, pixies would call out in the woods to mess with your mind. It's not a stretch, but what did that have to do with me?

"Zara, the two times you passed out, well one and a half I guess, something similar happened each time. I'm not 100 percent, but close to it when I think that I know what's going on." She said as she stared at me wondering.

"What? What did I do," I said looking at her and then at Astley, who looked just as curious.

"You were touched by human hands each time."

I let her words sink in, and then confusion, and then I laughed. "What, that doesn't make any sense. So what, Is was doing my hair. It's totally no big deal. Touching people is no big." It can't be.

"I don't think you can, Zara. I think your pixie power has to do with borrowing people's emotions, or channeling or something. I don't' quite understand. But either way, that must be it, and I think you were overwhelmed with the information and passed out."

"Cassidy. That makes no sense," Is spoke for the first time for a while. It was unusual for her to be quiet for so long. "I didn't feel anything happen. And if she was doing something or taking something, I would know."

I nodded my head vigorously and almost leaped up from the floor to hug Issie. "Exactly, Cass. No weird power thing going on here." But she didn't look convinced, and neither, surprisingly did Astley.

"Astley, what do you think? You're the one that is pixie after all. I can't just not have physical contact with people." I said despertaly, but still stubborn. What would that mean for me and Nick? You're not going to think about that, Zara. It's not true. " I'm not taking anything from someone. I don't feel different. Can you please, tell me?" Oops, I did it again. The asking thing. I own myself. I'm Zara. "Tell me," I asserted.

Atley looked at me with concern and shook his head. "Well, I'm not certain, but she could be right. I don't really know of many pixies with power like she described, but yet again, you're a queen and you were half human. Anything is possible at this point. Did you feel anything? Think."

I stared for a moment, shaking my head. "This is stupid. I'm so not tinking anyone or anything. I didn't feel anything. I just passed out."

"Well, let's test it then," Issie said, and before I could react, she bent down and gave me a hug.

The world started to become black and before I was lost, I saw flashes of images, no, memories, I realized, coupled with emotions. And the scariest thing was that it filled me with something I wanted; a need…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pixie Tip: Pixie's can jump pretty high and pretty far. The landings, however, aren't always the prettiest.**

When I wake up, I see two anxious faces, and one 'I told you so' face . I assess my surroundings and think back to what happened when Is gave me a hug so that I could somewhat understand what was happening. Exhaling, I close my eyes again to review what happened.

"Is she passing out again? Oh jeez, this is all my fault. I just wanted to test the idea." Issie sounded really worried so I popped my eyes back open and sat up.

"I'm fine Is, breath. I just wanted to think of what happened when I passed out."

A knocking on the door reminded me of what night it was.

"Geez, how long does it take for women to get ready. You'e been in there forever." Devyn sounded bored and amused at the same time.

"Crap, he can't know Astley was in here. He'll freak." "Sorry," I say looking at Astley, whose brows are raised up at me. "The whole were's hate pixies thing is engrained in him. And you turning me doesn't help matters."

Sighing, I also realized something else. "I'm not going to this dance, girls. There's too much to go over and I don't want you to miss an amazing night because of my freakish-ness. Me and Astley will put our heads together and figure something out."

Issie looked like she was about to protest, her arms were crossed and she was hopping up and down a bit, but I just shook my head at her and got up, slowly, off the floor.

"Thanks anyways girls. You look beautiful and you are totally gonna rock the dance floor," I said, giving them a supportive wink. Another knock sounded at the door.

"Are you really sure, Zara?" Cassidy asked, almost like it had a double meaning behind it.

"Yeah. Of course. We'll talk more after you go." I went to give them encouraging hugs, but stopped in my tracks. Sighing, I grabbed Astley and led him to the window, took a deep breath, and jumped down first with one thought in mind : figuring this touch thing out as soon as possible.

**Sorry this is short. I didn't wanna make it long if no one was interested in the story. I will expand as more interest generates. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pixie Tip: Pixie's don't mind invading your personal space. To make your own space known, hit hard and hit fast.**

"So give it to me straight, Astley," I said as we headed back to the hotel. It gave me a bit of the creeps since I changed there, but I shrugged it aside as he slid the card through the key lock.

Sighing, he entered the room, turned around and looked me over. I didn't have a good feeling about this and it was getting a bit awkward. "Zara, I need to test something first before I tell you anything, but I'm going to have to do something that makes you uncomfortable," he trailed off as he looked at me closer.

Oh geez, taking a deep breath I nodded in preparation for what he was going to say. Instead of saying anything, though, he put his hand on my cheek and without warning, his lips were on my lips. Before I could resist and tell him how much Nick meant to me, something strange happened. It was like the first time we had kissed, only this time I was able to move. I felt a fire within me and my hands entwined his hair that was soft, so unlike Nick's. I stroked his back and felt him shiver and before I could explore anymore, the dizziness set in.

"Oh." I tumbled back and would have fallen if Astley hadn't caught me. He looked a bit flushed and concerned as he said, "Was that a reaction to my fierce kiss, or was that the same feeling you had at Issie's? I could almost swear he was gloating.

Not even bothering to respond to his question, I slapped him across the face. Hard. I forgot that I was stronger now as a pixie. It didn't matter. "What the hell is wrong with you? We're supposed to find out what's wrong with me and find Valhalla. You don't just force a kiss on someone."

Rubbing his jaw, yet still smirking, he looked at me. "I wouldn't say it was by force if you were in on it to. I didn't put your hands on my body and such. And for your information, that was part of the test. I told you it would make you uncomfortable, but not as much as I thought." Chuckling, he went over to the sofa and sat down.

Flushing, I decided not to pursue the conversation, because he was right. What was wrong with me? _Haptophobia_, fear of touching. _Philophobia_, fear of falling in love. Shaking it off, I asked the obvious, "So did I pass?"

"Well, that depends. You didn't answer my question earlier. Were you dizzy because of me or was it like at Issie's?" He was back to looking serious, which was a better change than the gloating one he had on before.

I thought about it and was embarrassed to answer. It didn't feel like anything at Issie's. It was like when we kissed, the world was changing around me and if I took my eyes of him, it began to spin and threatened to throw me off balance as well. Still blushing, I couldn't answer him. And there it was, that smirk again, and I felt a hot anger rise up my spine. But now wasn't the time to get violent. It was time for answers.

"Well, I will take it from your, ah, silence that it wasn't like Issie's, which means I know what's going on. Mostly."

"What do you mean mostly? Should you just know" I know I sounded childish, but my patience was wearing thin and though I didn't want to admit it, I was exhausted.

"I mean, that it's obvious that you touching humans ignites some power in you that you've failed to understand and it's so overwhelming that you don't know how to handle it. In our world, it's called _sentire_. The ability to touch a human and harness their emotions to give us power. It's like a pixie's call to blood, but different: a need, but on an emotional level. If you don't know what you're doing, you are consumed by it."

I sat down and felt, was it relief? Does that mean I wouldn't ever have the need for blood? That I'd, what, want to share in everyone's happiness? I didn't know what I should feel, but before I could ask more, I remembered something.

"Wait, you said mostly. What's the mostly part?"

"Well, obviously you can touch pixies without eliciting that effect, but I don't know it applies to were's. I don't think you can touch them either because they are part human."

I thought it over and let the words sink in. I couldn't touch Nick? No, no no. That wouldn't be right. "Well it's not like it would hurt a were for me, I just wanna pass out. I just have to hone in on the skill so I'm perfect. Besides…" but he cut me off before I could finish.

" Zara, I never said it wouldn't hurt the person. Done right on your end, there is always a price. Always."

**So here's what I got so far. I still want to see more interest and reviews like I said before. But for now, here you go.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pixie Tip: While Tinkerbelle's "pixie dust" can make you fly, all that the real pixie dust does, is lead you to a golden trail to confusion. Don't follow it. You will not fly, and there is no Peter Pan at the end of your journey.**

Do I want to know? Do I even ask the question? _Xenophobia_, fear of the unknown. But what's the name for the fear of not wanting to know something? In my experience with phobias, I chose the one time to have one that was not a lack of something. Go figure. I don't want to know at this point. There are more important things to think about. Like Nick. If I have to touch, well, touch killingly, a few things on the way to get him, I guess I will just have to suck it up.

"It's amazing to me how much your emotions can fluctuate from one second to the next," Astley said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Well I'm glad I could be of some help." Jerk. "But since I don't have the time or really want to find out what this touch thing is about, what can I do in the meantime? Wear gloves or something?"

Astley looked me over, a bit disappointed, and shrugged. "I don't think it really works that way, Zara. It's not like it's the physical skin-on-skin contact that sets it off. It's the energy and vibrations surrounding the touch." Before I could protest, he said, "Hey, just be glad it's touch related. Can you imagine having the power and just being around human energy set you off? You'd go mad."

I could see his point, but it still meant that I couldn't cheat. This meant that Nick might be off limits: gloves or no gloves. But I couldn't dwell on the negative. Thinking negatively never helped the prisoners that I worked so diligently to free through Amnesty International. Breathing deep, I thought of two things at once. Well, three I guess. I just realized something pretty important. Something I'm surprised I didn't realize sooner.

"Crap. I'm still in this formal dress. I've been walking around in this poufy blue dress. How did I not realize this? I feel ridiculous now." Looking at Astley, I could tell that he didn't think I looked ridiculous, but I didn't want to know what he actually thought about me. "You don't happen to have another one of those t-shirts and sweats that you gave me when, you know…" He knew what I meant.

"I'm afraid not. But don't worry about it, you look great. Queenly, if that's a word," he said appraisingly. "But I think you're avoiding the subject at hand."

"No I'm not." I know I was sounding like a petulant child, but I really felt silly asking about pixie stuff all dolled up. Even Tinkerbelle had a simple little cloth, dress ensemble going on. She had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Ok since you'd rather get changed than talk about the subject at hand, I'll give you some clothes and then we'll talk. Deal?"

He was grinning again? What's with the grinning? It's like he's more comfortable with me now. Why?

"Fine. Deal. Just get me out of this stupid dress!" and with that, he came over and went to unzip my dress.

"I didn't mean literally," I said, slapping his hand away.

Shrugging in a 'suit yourself' kind of way, he stepped back and started taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted clothes and then we can talk. Well this is the fastest way, and as you say, you're in a hurry to find Nick, so." Still in shock, I watched as he took off his polo, revealing a white tee underneath that rode up as he the shirt was over his head. He wasn't as solid as Nick, but he was well built. While I was still thinking about abs, I snapped out of it in time to see him start to unbuckle his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. You are not gonna parade about in boxers. I draw the line. You know what, just forget it. I think I'd rather face Betty at this rate.

"As you wish," he said, not bothering to put his shirt back on. "So let's talk about…"

"No."

"You can't avoid talking about your powers forever, Zara. There are some things you have to accept and just deal with…" But I wasn't listening because I remembered the other thought that I had before my dress situation.

"Wait. I have the perfect solution to finding out if it's just humans or not, Astley. Why didn't I think of it sooner!" For the first time in a while, I felt hopefully, if not apprehensive.

"Think of what?" he said confused.

"Betty."

"Betty?"

"Well, what better way to see if I'm immune to weres than to test it out on Betty. I can't say I'm actually ready to face her yet, but it's a start." I was resolved then right then and there to test out my theory and face the onslaught of anger and such that Betty was sure to dole out at me.

"Alright, Zara. But under one condition will we go visit her."

"What?"

"That you make an oath that you and I will discuss everything once you're done with her."

I didn't want to face it yet, but I knew it was coming. I faced changing into a pixie, I guess I could deal with more bad news. Sighing, I agreed. "Yeah. I promise, let's go."

"No, an oath is a bit different, Zara. You have to say "I swear by Pihlihia that I will do what you ask."

Sounded cheesy to me, and while I had no clue what or who Pihlihia was, I didn't care. Whatever got him out of the hotel—action instead of inaction—worked for me. "Fine, I swear by Pihlihia that I will do what you ask. Now let's go." And I headed out the door and into the hallway not waiting around to hear of any other conditions he might make.

I was going to face Betty, test my theory, and arm myself, physically and mentally to get Nick from the valkyries. I didn't know what to expect, but I knew that I loved Nick and that love would get me through anything. Pain, fear, doubt…need? I had to believe it would and that he would still love me. That's all that matters. I expect anger and hurt, definitely hurt, when Nick sees what I've done, but hopefully he understands my decisions. They always say to expect the unexpected right? So why was I surprised to see the person I least expected to see in a long time. Strolling across the parking lot like he owned the place.

"Hello, princess."

**I'm surprised at myself for continuing with just a few interested, but I'm a sucker for even a small audience, lol. Here you go. Review and hopefully more people get interested too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Pixie Tip: You know how you should never say, "I'll be right back" in horror movies? Well, just never say never, because that's when a pixie will surprise you.**

At first I was really surprised. One second, my father is walking toward me, and the next, Astley is pulling me from him, my nails-turned-claws still swinging wildly as the anger built up.

"You asshole. You're the reason everything happened," I screamed, still struggling in Astley's grip. " I wish you would have just been killed in that freakin house. You know what, I wish you would have been killed before we ever locked you all up." I felt like a rabid dog now, like foam should have been streaming from my mouth. All the anger and doubt I felt at changing was now aimed at him. He's the reason my dad died, the reason I was half pixie, the reason pixie's were flocking now, and the reason why Nick was now being recruited to be some soldier in some epic battle I knew nothing about.

I managed to break free from Astley and was attacking my father before he could say a word. I half-expected him to just let me go at it, but again, you can never expect anything to go the way you thought, and before I knew it, he was actually fighting me back. I had the advantage of hitting harder because I was a fresh pixie and all, but that was about it.

We kicked and punched in places off limits for boys and girls. I even had to pull a girl-fight move and pulled his hair and scratched his face. I had never wanted to be so violent in my life. I came out with a scissor-kick move that Nick had showed me, and he face-planted onto the ground. I used that moment to just kick him while he was down. I didn't care anymore. With surprising agility, he was back on his feet and sent a mind-spinning punch at my face and I went down. I was shaking off the little white specks floating in front of my eyes when Astley stepped in, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Enough ok. Enough. Both of you. If you really want to continue this, you're going to have to fight me too. I won't allow you to hurt my queen like that." He looked tensed up and ready for some big fighting to. His appraisal of my wounds only seemed to fuel his anger. At first his words shocked me, being referenced as his queen always did that to me. But after that I felt, I don't know, proud? Something about him wanting to protect me, caring for me warmed my heart a bit and I wanted to hug him or something. I didn't know how to feel.

I got up slowly from the ground, steadying myself on Astley's shoulder, letting him take a bit of my weight, and looked at my father again. He seemed to be cooling down and he spit some blood out on the pavement.

"Your queen, eh?" He said, cocking his head to the side and staring Astley down. "I should have known it was a king to change her. A princess doesn't change for less. And I must say," he said, directing his gaze at me, "the pixie life suits you, but I'm afraid you fight like a were…must be the mutt's. Dead, I assume?"

At that point, I wasn't aware that Astley had his arms completely around me. Wasn't aware that I was seeing red and the pain I was feeling was from his arms holding me back. When did I ever need to be held back? When was I the one to throw punches? Who was he to talk about Nick like that? I don't know why I thought it, but at that moment, I wish I could use that touch power. Use it on pixies and somehow hurt him beyond belief, because even though Nick wasn't dead, I knew it, it was still painful to think about.

"Struck a chord there I guess." He said as I stood there trembling in anger. I wanted to cool down. This violent persona wasn't me. I didn't want him to know that he could get to me.

"Listen, princess. I honestly didn't come here to start a fight with you. And I would have let you just beat me up for a bit, but you had that look in your eye, and I'm not quite ready to die just yet. But I had to find you and see for myself."

My breathing was calming down some. I was remembering some of the breathing drills me and my dad went through before going on runs and gradually, I was able to relax and hopefully, talk without wanting to rip some eyes out.

"What do you mean you had to see for yourself?"

"The pixie queen, Zara, of course. It's the news that been buzzing around. Well, I felt it before I heard word of it. A change in the dynamics, power of things if you will." I was a bit confused at this and he could tell, too. "Well, like it or not, I am your father, Zara, and I could feel almost like a power shift now that you changed. I don't know if it gives me a bit of power in that way. I feel a bit stronger now. The need isn't as it was before, and don't worry," he said hastily as I started fidgeting and worrying about my mom when he mentioned his need, "Your mother is fine. I hadn't even gone her way, in fact. I'm not sorry about the boy, though. I was locked up for a long time, Zara. That's your fault."

"What other motive do you have for being here, then," Astley said before I could respond. "You've seen her. Seen she's ok and that we are now a powerful force. Have you come to battle for power, then?" at this, I felt Astley's energy shift—his emotions turning protective and angry.

"It's true I didn't just come to witness the change. I've also come to discuss a possible alliance now that such things have come to pass. As you know, a lot of my people were slain by the other king, halving my followers a considerable amount. Combined, I think we could take down this other king and come to some sort of agreement."

"No way in hell," I said, still constrained by Astley.

"I would have to agree with her," Astley said with authority. "I don't trust you in the least. Who's to say we team up, win, and have you turn around and attack my people to get back the power you had. I can't chance that. Not with everything else going on."

"What? Ragnarock? Got you a bit worried?" Now he was smiling. I didn't know why he was smiling, but I didn't like it. "Oh, I know what's brewing up there too. Saw a Valykrie myself taking one of my men away. That's why this is important. You should understand more than he, princess."

"Stop calling me that and just get on with it or leave," I snarled. I was tired of all this run around. I was just tired over all. I wanted to just go run somewhere to be alone for a while. Just to not think of anything for a while. But I focused on the now.

"As you wish, Zara. But what I mean is that I'm betting your Nick was taken as well by the way you reacted to my comment earlier." He almost sounded smug about it. I gritted my teeth and waited for him to finish. "So I say we team up against the king and when all is said and done, we take our men up to Valhalla to get our fallen warriors. I get my men, you get yours and your precious Nick."

It was really tempting to think that it wouldn't be an almost solo journey to Valhalla, but how could I trust him? "No deal," I said, and I could feel Astley nod his head in agreement.

"Think of Nick, Zara."

"You don't think I'm not thinking of Nick! There's no way in hell I could trust you. We don't need you to do anything. We're strong enough without your help." Whoa. I used the 'we' thing. Since when are Astley and me a 'we'.

"Well there's something I know that you probably don't, and when you accept that you need my help, you'll know how to find me. Cool down in the mean time, and oh. I'd get out of that dress by the way, you look ridiculous." And with that, he started walking away.

"What do you know?" I called after him, ignoring the dress comment.

Slowly, he turned around and smiled. "The way to Valhalla," he said and sailed off through the air.

**I should really just pause on these chapters, build some suspense, but I felt like writing to the few who are reading this. And personally when I read fanfic, I hate waiting forever for a new chapter, so I can't just leave it for too long. Review and let me know how you like it so far. Cheers.**


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to collapse right then and there because I was just tired of everything, but I found the strength to pull myself together, and when I did, I realized that Astley was still holding me, with me almost nestling into his chest. I seemed to fit there. It wasn't like how I fit with Nick. Nick and I were like jigsaw pieces that seemed to just fit in place. Astley and I were, I don't know. It's not a relationship thing so it doesn't matter how I compare us. He seemed to realize that he was still holding me too, and he slowly released me a bit, turning me around to face him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his eyes scanning me over, from the caked on blood on my face, to the torn dress and wild hair, which he tried unsuccessfully to smooth back.

What a stupid question, I thought. Of course I'm not okay. I'm only falling apart little by little and realizing new things about myself at a rapid pace. "I'm freakin peachy, Astley. What do you think?" And then my girlie hormones came out of nowhere, disarming me, and I found myself crying into his shoulder. When was the last time I really cried?

I really didn't want him there to see me cry; hold me while I cry, but I just needed to let it out. I had a lot to process. But before I could really let out a good cry session, Astley stiffened and pulled me away. I looked up confused and embarrassed, but he shook his head looking sympathetic.

"Police, I think," he said, listening intently somewhere. "I didn't think your little fight would go unnoticed for too long, but what's done is done. Let's get inside before we're noticed, and you can, umm, freshen up?"

I appreciated him giving me the space and time to just let it out while trying to keep my dignity intact. On the way to the room, he started making a phone call, but I tuned it out. I had enough conversation going on in my head to pay attention.

About 30 minutes and a box of tissues later, I found out what the call was about when there was a knock at the door. The same girl who I had seen earlier was there again with what thankfully looked like a shopping bag of clothes. Bless her. She handed them to Astley and I took them thankfully, having to remind the girl not to bow again. I gave them their privacy in the hall and took the time to get out of the horrid dress and shower. When I looked myself over the first time, I took myself in and really felt the warrior part. My lip was a bit puffy with a crack going through the center, dried blood clinging lightly to the surface. My hair was almost like a birds nest, complete with tiny pebbles and dirt. Random bruises of purple and blue dotted my arms and torso. And my nails, forget about it. Manicure or not, I had some major breakage. "Nice Zara, real nice. Way to go Rambo on a pixie."

I was surprised to see that when I got out of the shower, my wounds were practically gone. A pixie perk I guess. My face was back to normal and only the lightest yellowing on the arms gave any hint that I had any injuries. And I was betting that even that would be gone soon.

Coming out of the bathroom, I saw that Astley wasn't there. I opened the door thinking maybe he was still outside, but there was nothing there. Shrugging, I shut the door and plopped myself down on the bed. It felt nice to just lie down like a normal person who just wanted a minute to relax. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep having the weirdest dreams.

Issie was there, which in itself wasn't weird. But it was like I was observing her life. I was watching glimpses of her laughing with her mom on a big brown couch; playing video games with Devyn; crying over a goldfish floating in a bowl. It was really weird, like I was watching a movie stuck in fast forward and I couldn't press stop. I couldn't even do anything but observe. And then it changed and it was like everything was back to normal. I was in my own head dreaming about Nick. We were cuddling on Betty's couch and I was happy and peaceful for the first time in a while. I felt Nick's warm breath on me and I nuzzled closer into his chest.

"Comfortable?" he whispered in my ear, and that's when I realized it wasn't Nick's voice. It was Astley's.

I jumped off the couch and turned to look at him and he sat there smirking. I shook my head and noticed something out of the corner of my eye. There was a face peering out from outside the house. Nick!

I zoomed out the door and into the snow looking for signs of Nick, but I didn't see him. Putting my hands to my face, I wiped off the dream tears and noticed that my hands were blue. Apparently even in dreams I can't be normal. I needed to find Nick. I started running hard into the woods, calling out for him. I almost gave up hope when I heard snarling from behind me. Turning, I saw that it was Nick in his wolf form.

"Nick. Baby. Come here," I said, walking toward him, longing to stroke his hair. Any contact at all with him. Instead, his hackles rose and he continued snarling at me, taking on a stance similar to that of an animal poised to pounce on its prey.

"Nick, it's me. Zara."

And as if her were talking to my mind, I heard him say, "No. You're a pixie now. The Zara I know would have never turned."

Out of nowhere, Astley suddenly appeared, wrapping himself protectively around me as he had done in the parking lot. I tried to struggle free, wanting to explain to Nick, but I wasn't able to. Nick, looking a bit hurt, yet determined, snarled and said, "Besides, it looks like you're moving on fine without me now, Zara. Pixies don't belong with Weres. But yet again," he said slowly, "Pixie's don't belong anywhere." And with that, he lunged, full teeth bared, and all I could do was stand there, tears streaming, and scream.

"Zara! Zara! Wake up. Come on, wake up. It's ok, just open your…oww."

I woke with a start, flailing my arms out and realizing I was swinging at Astley. Oops. I mumbled an apology as I rubbed my eyes, noticing that my skin was back to its normal color.

"Are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep and I thought it best to wake you. Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked him over. His shirt was ruffled and there was a sleepy look in his eyes."No, go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

He didn't look convinced. "You sure Zara? I could help, if you let me."

I shook my head. He didn't need to know about my dreams about Nick's rejection. What scared me most about the dream wasn't the fact that Nick was about to attack me, but that he couldn't accept me in the slightest. I was still his Zara, but it didn't matter because to him, I was a pixie and "we couldn't belong together." I wanted to cry just remembering the dream, but I was done crying for the night. I was about to just lie down and go back to sleep, when I remembered the first part of my dream; before everything with Nick happened.

"Hey ,Astley. Do pixies have the power to go into people's dreams?"

"No, but why do you ask?"

"Well…" I started. I didn't know if I was crazy telling him about some stupid random dream, but I told him anyway. If anything, just to make sure I really wasn't losing it.

"It sounds like your power manifesting itself a bit. You touched Issie, so maybe you're now able to look over the information you absorbed. They were memories, not dreams."

"Why in the world would I want to know such random things," I said, remembering one where Issie was just sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of ice cream.

"Well for two reasons, Zara." He looked like he was thinking better of talking, but he continued. "One is that any pixie usually has this ability to look into another person's mind to find things to use to their advantage. To lure people away, it's important to get information about normal things familiar to them."

Like when my father tried to imitate my dad, I thought. "It makes sense, I guess. What's reason two"?

"Well in your case, I think you unconsciously borrowed some memories that were strong on an emotional level for her, and it was attractive to you. Feelings of extreme happiness or sadness. You weren't able to control what you were doing when you touched Issie the last time, so it's just swimming around your head. I think that if you think about it, you can absorb the feelings, and maybe feel a bit stronger…" He finished questioningly.

"You think?" He shrugged his shoulders at me and looked like he was waiting for something.

"Well, close your eyes and think about Issie's memories and try to absorb the feeling she felt in them. That's the only thing I can think of. I don't have much experience in this power, so I'm not sure how much help I can give. Sorry."

Sighing, I closed my eyes, aware that Astley was staring at me. This all sounded ridiculous. But to appease Astley, I thought about what I had dreamt and found it easy to conjure it up in my mind. I thought of the dreams from Issie's perspective, taking in her happiness, feeling what she was feeling and all of a sudden I felt strange. I felt a tingling go through my body, but it wasn't unpleasant. I smiled and did the same through each scene I had played in my head, and when I was done, I felt like I was fresh out of a spa or something. Cool.

"Wow. It worked Astley. I feel refreshed and well, I was tingly, but it worked. It didn't hurt and it was easy and…" now I was rambling. Giddy, almost tipsy on power. I spun around the room, feeling the burst in energy, and hugged Astley. I was so happy to just feel something other than tired and sad, everything, that I didn't care.

He hugged me back chuckling and looked at me. "I can tell," he said gazing at me intently. Now he was looking at my lips and I was looking at his. This euphoria held me and it was like I wanted to share it with the world. I leaned in and when our lips met, it was like an explosion of bliss inside me. Somehow, I was sharing with him the energy I had just absorbed and dwelling in its glow. My hands explored his body as his hugged mine closer and then, it was over. He broke away first, resting his head on mine and looked me over.

I smiled, and then all of a sudden it was like I was brought back to reality. It's like I was coming down from a high, and I realized what I had done. I kissed Astley. I forgot about Nick and just made out with Astley! What was I thinking? What was I doing?

Shaking, I looked at Astley. "What just happened," I said, half in awe and half in embarrassment.

"Well, that was called kissing, and it was rather pleasant," he said cocking his head to the side.

"No," I said, blushing, "The other thing. This, energy, euphoria, whatever."

"Well, when you absorb power, you're bound to feel empowered, happy etc. And, if I'm not wrong, I believe you shared some with me when you kissed me. IT was like a flow of energy from your lips to mine." He looked pleased with himself.

"Well, hope you enjoyed it because that will be the last time that happens," I said, angry now. "I love Nick…and next time I'll control myself since now I know what to expect."

"If you say so," he said, unconvinced.

"So if I could absorb that much from just one little touch, imagine what a longer touch would do? I'd be powerful enough to take anyone on…." But then I remembered the conversation from earlier. "Wait, Astley? I said I didn't want to know the consequence, but now I think I need to know. What happens when I touch someone and do what I just did?"

The smile disappeared from his face as he told me what happens to the person. I covered my mouth in shock and horror for what I had done. I ran out of the room and had to go find out for myself if it was true, leaving a confused Astley in my wake.

**Everyone loves a bit of a cliffhanger **** Anyways, this is probably my longest chapter, so hopefully it will tide you over for a bit. The rain inspires me, hence, long chapter. So review and such and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pixie Tip: Pixie queens don't leave a trail of glitter behind them. Only kings leave behind the gold. So don't blame the females for stalking you if you see a trail of dust.**

I seemed to be able to run faster than ever. I hadn't really tested out all my pixie abilities yet, but I had to say that the speed thing was a plus. My feet seemed to barely touch the ground as I flew over the pavement. I was halfway to Issie's house when I realized that she wouldn't be home. She would still be at the dance! It seemed to me like so much time had passed, but it was only because I was so worn down before. I almost wanted to slap myself at my stupidity before I turned around and started running for the school.

Closing in on the parking lot, I saw some students milling around, enjoying the night air before heading into the stuffy gym for the rest of the dance. While I was totally underdressed—I really couldn't win with my wardrobe today—it didn't stop me from heading to the doors while others stared at me in alarm and confusion. I went to grab the handle and quickly jumped back as if I had been shocked. I had forgotten about iron. Crap. Shaking off the shock, I moved my sleeve down to cover my hand and was about to grasp the door when thankfully a couple came out of the door, allowing me to rush past them without any harm.

I was about to rush the dance floor when someone yelled out to me, turning I saw 2 people sitting at a table with programs and what looked like a money case. "We're gonna need to see your ticket before you go in. You can't just go waltzing in there."

Flushing, realized he was right. Here I am in jeans and a t-shirt saying 'save the whales' trying to get into the dance. I forgot to pause a second and realize I'm in the real world. Duh Zara. I looked at the guy to see if I recognized him from school, but I didn't.

"Well as you can see I'm not really here to dance. I just need to talk to my friend for a minute…" I said, scanning the crowded gym for signs of Issie.

"Sorry. No tickets, no entry. School rules. Do you even go here?" He sounded way too cocky for my liking.

I don't have time for this. Gauging my chances, I sprinted away from him and toward the gym before he could do anything except yell at me. I didn't care to glance back to see what he was doing. I was just focusing on finding Issie, grateful that she was wearing a tangerine dress. Everyone passed around me, a big sea of rainbows; the sequins reflecting the light and making the atmosphere sparkle.

I was still looking when I felt a hand on my shoulder and cringed at the minor flash of imaged before I jerked away. I didn't even want to turn around and look at him because I was too upset to process anything at the moment. I knew who it was by his touch, and that's what upset me—Devyn wasn't immune to my freakish power.

"Hey Zara. I thought you weren't coming! What happened to your dress," he said concerned. "Are you ok? Oh geez, I didn't mean to make you cry! You look fine in just jeans and a T too…"

Was I crying? I felt my cheeks and was surprised to find them wet with tears. I felt stupid standing there, a bundle of emotions. And even thought I really needed to find Issie, I needed to compose myself first. I felt suffocated in the large crowd and even more nervous people would bump into me. _Enochlophobia _fear of crowds. But it wasn't the crowd I was necessarily scared of; it was what I was scared of doing to them.

"Sorry Dev," I managed to sniffle out. "I need to go to the bathroom for a minute. If you see Issie, send her in there would you?"

I rushed off without waiting for a response and practically flung myself into one of the stalls in the bathroom. I started to take deep breaths to calm my breathing down, but it was no use because I was just working myself up again when I thought about it. I touched Devyn and the same thing happened as it did with everyone else but Astley. And that meant that I couldn't touch Nick either. The rules applied to him. Of course it would be this way; it was some twisted cosmic joke. Hey, let's mess with Zara, she won't mind. Let her change herself into a pixie to help save the one she loves but, oh yeah, let's make sure that she can't touch him without things going wrong.

I slumped down in pity for myself; it was all consuming. Didn't I have good karma? Didn't I deserve at least one break? I was always one to save others. I put their needs before mine. Hell, I even rarely cursed. I was never violent except just recently. Was that it? Were my terrible acts of violence to blame for what was going on now? Am I supposed to just be alone then, unable to be with the one I love and stuck with the pixie that made me?

All these thought cascaded through my mind and it was too much. _Isolophobia _fear of loneliness. _Dementophobia _fear of going insane. Was I going insane? I didn't know, but it sure felt like it. Too prove my point I let out a hysterical little giggle as I sniffled into my shirt sleeve. I tried to think of some positive things—happy memories. But while I was thinking 'happy thoughts', someone else's happy thoughts invaded my mind.

I saw Devyn's memory of standing up from the wheelchair from the first time, free to walk around unhindered. I saw him hugging Issie as they became an official couple. This brought a smile to my face as I thought of him being happy and I bathed in his happiness, realizing too late that I was absorbing the energy unconsciously as I had done earlier. I couldn't work myself into getting upset about it yet, though, because the first feeling after doing such a thing is, a bit unexplainable. It was almost like relief. Like whatever I had going wrong, these feelings filled the hole and made me feel better; made me want to do incredible things.

I was so absorbed in myself that I didn't even hear anyone come in till I heard a knock on the stall door.

"Zara? Zara? Are you ok? Open the door."

I didn't answer at first because I was just like a kaleidoscope of emotions. I was feeling better, but I was fighting that feeling because I knew what my happiness cost. And I was also fighting the feelings that had made me depressed earlier. And lastly, I was coupling that with the smallest need to just ignore everything and give in to the need to just feel something else.

"Open the door," Astley said, and this time it was authoritative.

Snapping out of my reverie for a bit, I reached up from the floor and unlatched the lock. He probably could have just forced it, but he was probably trying to be civil about it. Looking up, I saw his eyes widen as he surveyed my puffy eyes and wet cheeks and, as I noticed reaching for the door, the glamour that had failed me, making my skin a deep blue.

Seeing the blue seemed to do the trick and I closed my eyes, clicked my jaw, and took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Zara, what's going on? One minute I'm just sitting there, giving you your room when all of a sudden, I sense that you're terribly upset, like heart wrenching set," he said reaching his hand out to cup my face. I turn away. I didn't want his pity.

He took his hand back with hurt in his eyes. "But on my way, it's like you did a 180 and you were happy and content. And then back to miserable. What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Issie said storming into the bathroom. "You do know this is the girls room right?" she said pointedly at Astley.

Astley just looked at her with a confused and "are you serious" kind of look before she said, "out. Clearly Zara doesn't need to talk to you right now, but I'm here. So, out. She'll see you later if she wants to. Right, Zara?" she ended, losing a bit of confidence.

I could only nod and gave Astley a look as to say see you later, but he looked a bit angered to be interrupted and merely shot me a calculating glance. "This isn't over yet, Zara. I want you to tell me what happened later. You know where to find me." He then left the way he came, through the window, not even making any noise on his way out.

"Zara! Look at you. You're a mess. What's wrong?" she reached down as to hug me, and I scooted back so far that conked my head on the toilet bowl. Eew. I didn't even want to think about toilet germs.

"Oh. Sorry. Forgot that you pass out and stuff when you touch someone now. You didn't happen to figure that out yet, did you? Cause it would be kickass if you did," she said, smiling; hoping to brighten my mood.

Clearing my throat I told her what I knew. "That's the thing, Is. I did figure it out and it's just completely awful. And I even found out now that Weres aren't immune either, which means I can't touch Nick, and if I can't be with Nick, then this was all for nothing and…" I blathered on, working myself up again. It did feel kind of good to get it off my chest though.

"Zara. Breathe honey. It'll be ok. Tell me about what happens. It can't be that bad right? I'm sure you'll learn how to control whatever you do so everything will turn out just fine." I loved that Issie was optimistic, but it was no help to me.

"Well, you see, I know how to use it and what to do, and believe me, there's no preventing anything…well except blacking out. I know now how to not do that," I started, not really ready to divulge the rest of what I knew just yet.

"Well there you go. No black outs. Woo hoo!! Issie said, jumping up and down a bit.

"That's the only good thing about it though, Is…" I trailed off. Taking a deep breath I began to tell her what Astley told me.

"There's a cost, a consequence for what I do…from the person I touch…"

"Zara. You're shaking! Look, it can't be horrible. I feel fine! No weird thing going on here, so whatever it is it can't be that bad..." I didn't let her finish because I didn't want her to get her hopes up. For all I knew, she might hate me in a minute.

"No Is. The cost…I don't know how to say this but…when I touch you and see your memories…they become mine, my energy…my…"

"I can share the love Zara," she said smiling as if this were all ok, like it was some joke.

"Just stop. The horrible part, Is? No sugar coating it, is that what I take from you, your memories, you aren't just sharing them. I take them for good….and there's no way for you to get them back…" I took a deep breath before continuing, looking up to see Issie staring at me, at first still smiling like I was just messing with her, and then she looked serious and have me a look I'd never seen before.

"Zara. What have you done?"

**I know you didn't have an uber long wait, but sorry for the delay just as well. Hope this story is getting interesting for you and not letting you down. Review and enjoy as always. Cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for such a long gap. I experienced the extreme Blue Screen of Death on my laptop and it's my only comp. So, bear with me. I lost my word doc. of this story so I had to go back here and look at where to continue. So if it's short, sorry. I'm still fixing things. Ok. Shutting up or my explanation will be longer than the story.**

**Pixie Tip: Pixie's do not cry blue tears. Just because they are blue, it doesn't mean they will cry smurf-colored tears.**

I twiddled with my thumbs a bit before I started talking. It was a nervous tic I picked up from my mom, but I hadn't done it in a while.

"Well it's not 100 percent conclusive Is, but from what Astley told me, he said that the memories are taken by me and they can't be given back because I've already absorbed everything about it." I sounded crazy. I was crazy Zara now apparently.

Is sat down on the ground and looked at me, and then drifted off like she was trying to think of something.

"Am I supposed to forget people or something? Like am I going to go all amnesiac or something, Zara? Cause I'm not gonna lie, that will freak me out if I don't' even know my own name in the morning."

"No, no, no. It's only certain memories, like…" I thought for a bit on the memories. They didn't give me the emotion anymore because I had already taken it, but I could still recall them. "Umm, do you remember having a pet goldfish?"

"Well, yeah, Zara." Now she was looking at me like I was stupid. This was a good sign because it wasn't a bad look all in all. "Doesn't everyone have a pet goldfish sometime in their life?"

I didn't respond to that one cause I honestly couldn't think of ever having a fish .They were too slimy and they couldn't play fetch; or be given the nasty asparagus spears at dinner time.

"Ok, well do you remember having one named..." crap, what was its name. I was thinking until it came to me "Lucy?" A really odd name for a fish, but it was Is after all.

She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Yes! I remember Lucy. I made her tank pretty by taking an old pearl string necklace and breaking the beads off into the bottom of the bowl. Ok, so I remember Lucy, so that's a good thing, right?"

I was hopeful so far, but I had to see what she remembered exactly. "Ok. Well do you remember how she died?"

She seemed deep in thought for a while and then seemed to draw a blank. "No. I have no idea…The last thing I remember about Lucy was her swimming around the bottom of the tank, eating fish flakes off the bottom…" She trailed off, trying to think of something more.

"You don't remember her swallowing one of the pearls from you necklace and seeing her float to the top?" Harsh way for her fish to go considering she put the beads in the tank, but she was little.

She looked sad as the realization set in at what happened, and then confused, and then finally she responded.

"No Zara, I don't remember that at all. It's like my memory of her stops at that part of me just watching her." She hung her head and paused before speaking. "If just me having a fish was erased, which honestly, Zara, I don't really care. I'll live without knowing about some silly goldfish, but…" and she seemed hesitant to go on, "I don't think you were upset about the fish, were you? What else do you remember?"

I quietly went over the things I had seen and as I went over them, I saw her face droop, especially when I mentioned a happy memory of her and Devyn. After that, she placed her head down, wrapping her around her knees.

_Atychiphobia_, fear of failure.

_Athazagoraphobia_ fear of being forgotten.

_Monophobia_, fear of being alone.

Was that going to be my fate? Being a lonely failure because I was a freak. The silence stretched for what seemed like forever until I caught movement from the corner of my eye. I didn't want to look at her because I was afraid to see her reaction, but when I did, she gave me a look I wasn't expecting. Relief.

"Zara, I'm glad you told me and well, I guess it's ok that it all happened. I mean, you didn't know," she said, perking up a bit. "I know that if you would have known, you would have never done it. Besides, I was the one who hugged you in the first place… at least it wasn't anything super important," she said, smiling.

I thought I would burst with happiness. So much I could hug her, and I almost did, until I caught myself.

"Oops, close one." I said, before bursting to tears.

"Oh, Zara, honey," Is said, wanting to give me a hug, but just hovering nearby. "It's ok. Don't cry"

"It's not ok," I sniffled. "I won't be able to hug someone when I'm happy or sad, console people when they're unhappy. No kisses on the cheek, no kissing Nick…" I squeaked off at the end, truly doing the girlie cry. I was doing way too much crying today.

Poor Issie looked like she was caught between thinking if she wanted to risk hugging me or staying put. And for some reason, the look she gave made me laugh, a little snottily, which made me laugh even more, making Issie join in.

"This is all so crazy," I said, calming down and blowing my nose. "What am I gonna do, Is?"

Standing up, she looked at the bathroom door, and then at me. "Well, for starters, you could get up off the floor, eww by the way, and get some fresh air. Crap. I almost forgot about Dev out there. You didn't do that now did you Zara?"

I almost got upset for a minute when I realized she was just joking around. She really did accept and forgive me for what happened. I blew out a sigh of relief. "Ha ha, Is. I guess you better watch it now."

And for the first time that day, I actually felt happy all on my own, until I remembered we were going out to see Devyn.

"Well, Is. I just hope Dev takes the news just as well as you did."

**So hopefully my computer will keep up the good work, nice computer, and I'll be able to continue right along. Review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pixie Tip: Iron to pixies is like electric shock therapy, but in a smaller dose. Carry a fork or two around for some quick mace-like protection.**

"Ok. But if you touch me again, focus on my Aunt Lucille, a.k.a. aunt Lucifer, next time. I don't mind not knowing things about her." Devyn said shivering with a smirk as we walked out of the gym.

I let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but smile. I didn't expect him to take the news so well considering…Well, considering he hates all pixie related things, it was a surprise that he took the news without yelling or never wanting to see my face again.

"I'll keep that in mind Dev, but I don't think there will be a next time and I don't think I can control what I am taking in the first place. So I guess you can keep dreaming about Lucy." It felt nice to just joke around for once. God, when was the last time I just joked around with friends? It seemed like ages.

Dev gave me a ha-ha look and we walked past cars in the parking lot. The dance wasn't close to being over yet, but Is and Devyn seemed like they were ready to go. Alone time and all that. It made me miss Nick even more. If he were here in his handsome suit and loving gaze, we would have danced a bit, enjoying the mood and the music, and then retreated probably to some place nice and relax and… What would have happened tonight if her were here? Would it have been a special night? Like, more special than any other night? I blushed thinking about what could have been in the cards, and then instantly ached for just the sound of Nick's voice; the touch of his hand on my cheek.

"Earth to Zara. Is Tinkerbelle whispering things in your ear or something?" Is said, waiting by Devyn's car and giving me a wondering look.

I felt bad for having ignored them. For all I know, they had been chatting me up the whole walk and here I was, ever distracted. "Sorry, Is. I was thinking about how nice it would have been to have Nick here with us."

Is instantly drooped a bit in sadness for me, and she glanced over at Devyn to gauge his reaction to everything. He seemed a bit down from missing Nick too, but he was a Were; he could roll with the toughest of them. And he literally could roll with them less than a month ago when he was in his wheelchair, but that's beside the point.

"We'll find a way to him, Zara. Trust me. My mad research skills are sure to turn up something. I'm also still waiting to hear from that professor I told you about. Relax a bit and maybe sleep. You look like you could use some," he said, looking at me concerned. "Not like you look bad or anything, "he said, just in case I got offended. "But you just have that worn out look to you. "

I smiled, lucky to have such amazing friends. Dev unlocked the car and Issie hopped in the front, exclaiming "shot gun," as she did so. I was about to hop in too when two things came to mind, but not in the right order.

First I thought, well, it's Issie's and Devyn's day and they should probably just go without me. I mean, I didn't want to ruin any plans. They were a new official couple and they deserved their lovey-dovey time.

The second thought I had, came while I was opening the door thinking about Issie and Devyn's alone time. Iron. No sooner had a grasped the lock and went to pop my head in when a shock rippled through my body. I felt a bit like I had been tasered or something. I probably did the little weird seizure dance too. Great.

"Whoa," I managed to gasp out when the shock subsided. This all took place in probably 5 seconds, but it seemed like a while. I really need to get used to being around iron, or at least stay clear and be aware of it more. Cause being a spaz is not going to work for me.

"Oh! Sorry Zara. You ok?" Is asked, jumping out of the car and rushing to my side, almost touching "I totally forgot about the car affecting you. "

"It's fine, Is. Not your fault. It's mine. Besides, I got a revelation before I was shocked. I've got some things to do tonight…" I didn't really know what those things included just yet, but I did know that I wanted them to be happy. "So you and Dev get out of here and have a good night." I winked at her, eliciting a blush and a grin.

"Well, if you're sure, Zara…but do you have a way back?"

I loved Issie for not realizing that being a pixie had the advantage of traveling relatively fast. I guess it kind of made up for having almost like an allergy to cars. "I'll get around just fine Is. Thanks. And thanks to you too Dev," I said since he was staring at us.

"Be safe and don't do anything I wouldn't do; and I mean that," he said with a stern look.

"Ok." And with that, I walked away from the car without any real destination in mind. Besides the hotel, I really didn't have a place to go unless I wanted to face Betty. Considering my options, I decided that it was finally time to see Betty.

I took my time running this time around. I wasn't running on emotions so I didn't find the need to rush getting there. Hell, I wasn't in a hurry to feel Betty's wrath at the moment. But I had done a lot of growing up in the past 48 hours, so it was now or never.

I approached the house, finding the pathway much more manageable with my keener senses and was about to ring the bell, when the door opened. But it wasn't Betty.

"Mom? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be home! You know it's not safe here for you!" All these thoughts were running through my head and I just wanted to either hug my mom, or throw her under the couch for safe keeping.

"Mom?"

She didn't seem to be listening to me. She was looking me over in her worried mom look—the 'is she ok, let me analyze her' look that moms seem to perfect. When her analysis was complete, she sighed and looked like she was going to jump on me for a big hug, but I jumped out of the way before her arms could close around me.

"I'm fine mom," I said because she looked hurt and confused. "But you can't hug me right now (possibly ever I thought miserably). I'll explain more inside."

I went to enter the house but felt like I was being nudged back. Oh right. I had to be invited because even though I was allowed before, the pixie laws, or something, governed that I had to be invited. I totally felt like a vampire just that second. Not the sparkly kind or anything, but a rejected vampire none-the-less.

"What are you doing, Zara?" my mom said, looking at me strangely.

"Well, mom and don't get mad when I tell you this, but you have to invite me inside…" I felt like my heart was going to pound out of its chest. She had to put two and two together and figure out what happened to me, and I was scared for her reaction. If there was a phobia for fear of a mother's reaction, now would be the time to have it. _Momreactophobia_. That sounded professional.

"What do you mean I have to invite you in? You live here with Betty. You…" and then something clicked with her and she stopped and looked me over more intently than she had before. I knew it wouldn't do her any good because I had glamour on.

"You won't see the difference, mom," I said, embarrassed by her probing gaze. "Just let me in and we can talk."

And then she stepped further into the house a little, turning red and angry. I was expecting something like this, but this reaction was a bit different. She seemed furious and scared at the same time.

"It's still me, mom. Still the same Zara. Please…" but she cut me off.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull, pixie, but you're not Zara and you are not coming into this house. What did you do to my daughter," she yelled at me angrily.

I was shocked that she jumped to this conclusion, but a bit relieved to know it wasn't a reaction to my choice. "Mom, no. It's really me. No tricks or anything. It's not the king or helpers or anything."

"All pixies lie. Period. And my daughter better be ok or I will come after you all personally," she was practically spitting venom at me now. "And you tell your king that I'm not coming to him. I refuse to be his queen. Just leave me and my daughter the hell alone. If I don't hear from her soon, you will hear from me or some of my 'friends'. You can be sure of that." And with that she gave me the dirtiest look reserved for the drunkards on the trains in the city, and slammed the door in my face.

I considered pounding on the door to get her attention. Hell, she needed to just listen to me. If she heard everything I had to say she would realize her mistake. I decided to swing around the house to see her through the living room. I noticed Betty's truck wasn't there. Of course if it was, Betty could have told my mom right away who I was. The whole, 'I'm a bear and can smell these things' worked in her favor. Sweeping around to peer in the living window, which was thankfully open, I only caught a glance of my mom's back.

"Mom." I said, calling through the window. "You have to listen to me. I swear I'm not lying to you. It's Zara and if you give me five minutes I can prove it to you…"

But I didn't get to continue because within that time, my mom turned around and before I could process that she had a bow in her hand, I felt the sharp sting of iron in my shoulder as I was flung back from the window and into the cold snow.

**My computer is happy and so am I. So longer chapter and all. Enjoy and PLEASE review. I want to know if this is keeping your attention or if I'm lacking in some way. I'm all for criticism. Cheers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pixie Tip: While pixies can sound just like someone you know, imitating their voice and such, they can't actually transform themselves to look like them. So be careful who you attack.**

I was just shot. By an arrow. By my mother of all people. She actually shot me. I didn't think about it too long, but reacted on what happened. I didn't want to be under more attack and, I didn't want to pass out and either freak someone out majorly with my unconscious blueness, or just have someone touch me period.

Slouching up from the ground, I started a slow, painful jog to the woods. I was only grateful that the arrow didn't go through my shoulder completely. Regardless, I made a nice, bright trail of blood on my way out. I didn't want to chance walking around the streets what with an arrow sticking out, so I figured I would cut through the woods and get help. But I didn't count on the pain bothering me so much. The arrow must have been iron tipped. Only Betty would have handy pixie weapons like that. It also felt like the arrow grazed close to my lung because the air was getting harder to take in. Either that or I was hyperventilating. I was freaking myself out and also hurt because it was my mom who did this to me. However unintentional because she didn't think it was me, it still hurt she couldn't recognize me.

I realized then that I was slowing down. I hadn't intentionally slowed my pace. Keep walking, Zara. You're almost there. I kept this chant up in my head, pushing through the haze of pain and the snow sludge on the forest floor.

"Just pull it out," I said to myself finally. Why I didn't just do it to begin with blew my mind. I'm so stupid. Bracing myself near a tree, I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the further pain. I wasn't scared of blood or anything; it never bothered me. I was just nervous. One, two , three, Zara I told myself. "One, two, three…"

I must have blacked out for a second because the last thing I knew I was standing near the tree, and now I was in the snow—blue and in the snow—with the arrow still in my shoulder. I had tried to yank it out, but I think I was way too careful with trying to remove it. What with my freakish strength, I didn't want to like, rip my arm off in the process. Plus, once I moved the arrow a tiny bit, the iron seemed to bite deeper and shock me hard.

_Atychiphobia_, fear of failure.

_Cyrophobia_, fear of the cold.

_Thanatophobia_, fear of death.

Was I going to die here? Was I even scared to die? Even as I thought these things, I closed my eyes for a moment to just think of the next steps. I didn't have my phone with me. I hadn't had it all day, so there was no use in calling someone. And I didn't think I had any energy left in me to go any farther.

I had so much left to do to than just bleed away in the woods. I had people who loved me and counted on me. Hell, Nick was up in Valhalla somewhere relying on me to save him. Or was that really it?

A spark of hope lit up in me. Maybe, just maybe, I was warrior enough now to not simply die, but to be taken to Valhalla personally via Valkyrie. Then Nick and I could escape together. It was so perfect a plan that I'm surprised that it took me until I was actually dying to come up with it. I started giving up fighting the pain and tiredness anymore, awaiting something. Anything. The wings of Valkyries or something. But instead I heard another sound; almost like a chuckle.

"Zara. I didn't think I'd find you here of all places. Well, I didn't really expect to find you a pixie just yet either, but I guess Astley beat me to the punch…No matter….I said I'd be back for what was mine."

I hadn't seen the other king since I left my father's house. Since I first met him. Since he clawed his hands into Nicks chest, effectively killing and dooming the love of my life.

Though I thought I didn't have anything left in me, the anger at seeing Nick's murderer fueled me, sending my blood boiling and jolting me back to reality. It was painful to really take in the wound in my shoulder, but seeing him here made me want to stay and fight. I sat up slowly and stared at the pixie king through a red haze of anger, pain, and dizziness.

"Oh no need to rise for me, princess. Or should I say queen, now? In any case, you are alone and vulnerable."

Then he started moving closer to me. I looked around to try to find some sort of weapon, but the only one around seemed to be the one in my chest. I could charge him and ram the other end of the arrow into his chest, I thought crazily. Then I laughed at how stupid I sounded and he paused to look at me.

"You're a bit of a mess, princess." I really hated that word. I hated him. I wanted to spit on him or kick him in the nuts or something. Damn.

I started to stand when all of a sudden he was towering over me. He gave me a calculating look and knocked me down into the snow with the heel of his boot. A line of pain shot up my arm from the impact of falling backward. I was only thankful it wasn't a long distance since I was only sitting before.

"We have a dilemma, it seems," he was saying, but it was hard to tell because there was some loud breathing sound somewhere near me. Wait, that's just my lungs. Crap. Focus Zara. What would Nick do in this situation? I still looked around for some kind of weapon as he continued talking.

"You see, I was hoping to be the one to change you. I could use some more power in my ranks. Keep the team together so to speak. But here you are, queen to some lowly other king who didn't even want the job in the first place…" He said thinking and looking off into the woods, listening for something. "So now it comes down to what I do with you."

That snapped me back to attention. "What do you mean what you do with me?" Now I was getting a bit panicked, but I was also trying to stall for time. Something was nudging at me and pushing me to keep on.

"Well," he said, almost circling me like a predator, "I could either take that arrow out and help you. Maybe even for a price of say, some of your men? Or…."

"What do you mean some of my men?"

"Oh come now, princess. You're a pixie queen now. You are a leader. Hence, you have followers. You have no idea what you have gotten into, have you?"

I hadn't really ever thought of everything else that went with being a pixie. I mean I guess I kind of knew that since I had seen that pixie come twice to bring me clothes and such. But I wasn't really a leader. I couldn't control what others did. That would make me no better than the foreign leaders with the prisoners whose release I wrote adamantly about .

"I'm not forcing people to do anything they don't want to do. They make their own choices," I said, almost ranting like I would at an Amnesty meeting. "I don't' negotiate the trading of lives. It's barbaric. No one's life is worth more than another's."

"Touching. You actually care what happens, do you? Well, I guess that makes my decision pretty easy then." Now he had a look in his eye that I didn't quite like, but somehow, it was familiar. I couldn't quite place it, but I didn't want him to pause.

"Wait, I have a question?" I said lamely, more aware that it was actually getting a bit easier to breath. I must finally be healing. That idea perked me up a bit and I shrugged my shoulders a bit to feel out if I felt quite ready to move yet.

"Just one?" he said, moving closer, crouching near me.

I was about to ask the question that was bugging me for a while, when he moved toward me so fast I didn't even see it coming. With speed, he shoved the arrow deeper into my shoulder, puncturing through sinews and muscles that were almost healing, and plunging it deep into the dirt; pinning me like some insect to the ground.

I screamed out in pain as it felt like every nerve was screaming at me in protest and suddenly, my scream of pain turned to fear as I noticed there were now 2 pixies in front of me, snarling with claws extended.

**Sorry about another cliff hanger….Well, not really. I love building stuff up like this all the time. It makes me chuckle, lol. Anyways, review and enjoy. Please review so I know if this is some good stuff. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Pixie Tip: Pixies claws are pretty razor sharp; it's not like being scratched by Mr. Whiskers. Keep your distance or have something shield -like at the ready when approaching an angry pixie**

Astley was a positively fierce pixie to behold. With the glamour removed, I could take in his true pixie self and was surprised to see that it didn't bother me as much as it used to—seeing him as a pixie. I could see a sort of beauty to the whole thing, but now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. It was hard to actually focus on anything being pinned to the ground. But as it was, Astley was circling the king (whom was still nameless to me) with what looked like a large tree branch in his claws.

"Easy there, tiger," the king said positively smiling, yet menacing as he prepared for a fight. "I wasn't gonna kill your girlfriend. Well, I probably was, but not yet at least. I just didn't want her to make a run for it while we were having a little chat." Then he looked at me and winked. "Actually, we weren't even done talking yet…"

"I don't care what you were doing, Garin. You're not going anywhere without a fight. You can count on it this time." Astley was angrier than I had ever seen him. He even dropped the tree branch so he could fight like a man. Well, as much as a man as a pixie could be, I guess.

I didn't even know who had a greater chance at winning this fight. I knew exactly what the other king, Garin according to Astley, was capable of; I experienced it first-hand. But I wasn't sure about Astley's fighting abilities. If his landings were any indication of his balance and skill in battle, then I had a lot to be worried about.

They were still circling each other, seemingly waiting for the right time to strike.

"You sure you really want to start this, Lee," Garin said. Lee? Since when do pixies go with nicknames? I seemed just as confused by this name calling as Astley was.

"You've made it pretty clear what your intention are, Gare. I'm not backing down this time." Giving one last glance at me to make sure I was ok—heart still beating and alive ok, since obviously I was pretty hurt—he leaped at Garin and a wild tumble of assault ensued before my eyes.

They each had speed on their side, leaping out of the way and making and missing blows from the other. As for skill, it was clear that Garin had some kind of training on his side. If pixies had karate, it would be similar to it. If I could find anything funny in this situation, it would be like I was quickly watching two smurfs fighting in the woods. And with that idea in my head, I knew I had lost too much blood to have crazy, stupid thoughts at a time like this.

Garin struck quick with precise moves at places that would hurt the most. Astley did his best dodging since his speed seemed to be his advantage, but I cringed every time Garin got in a punch to his gut or, even worse, a clawed punch to the back or face. Astley did a couple of sweeping motions to knock Garin off his feet that worked a few times, and I was starting to think positive about everything. He even impressed me when he jumped high, grabbing the branch above for leverage, and swung around to land an impressive kick to Garin's solar plexus.

'He's got to be out for the count,' I thought to myself feeling better about the whole thing, when Garin did some kung-fu flip from off his back, using his momentum to land a crushing chest swipe at Astley. Astley groaned and went down, blood seeping out of the marks on his chest.

Alright Zara, inaction gets you nowhere fast. Do something. Get up. Get up. You already let Nick down, you can't let Astley down. Not like this.

"And so it seems I win again, eh. You must get tired of losing Lee, but you never do learn who is the better, do you?" Garin was taking this opportunity to gloat. Jerk. He was obviously hurt from the fight too; he was breathing heavily and had some blood on his back and bruises were forming along his jawline.

Astley simply snarled, spitting some blood out of his mouth and seemingly cursing under his breath. He started to rise, still cursing, but this reaction only elicited a sharp kick to the ribcage by Garin.

I was afraid of what he was going to do next, so I wasn't going to waste more time laying down. Seeing that Garin wasn't paying attention to me, I drew in a deep breath and thought about what I was going to do. I had a plan that was either going to work great or suck horribly, but I had to try.

Thinking it was now or never, I gingerly grabbed the middle part of the arrow—closest to my shoulder—and using both strength and a bit of control, snapped it off so that the only part of the arrow still left was the part pinning me to the ground. Breathing out, I knew the easy part was done. I had hoped it wouldn't hurt and it didn't. If I wasn't strong enough, I wouldn't have been able to break the arrow without twisting it around, and that would hurt. I guess I could be glad for the moment that I was a pixie to pull it off. The next part was going to be the painful part. Just moving would hurt, but it would be worth it. I would move for Nick when I wasn't fast enough before. I would move for Astley because he needed me now. And now, I could do it. I changed for a reason.

With purpose charging my veins, I braced for the pain and shot myself up into a sitting position. I threw my hand up to muffle my moan before it came out of my mouth. I wanted the element of surprise on my hand, and I didn't want my stupid cry of pain to mess it up. Thankfully, thought it hurt a lot, it was great to have the pressure relieved and the pain was bearable. I blinked tears and now the falling snow at my eyes to look over at Astley.

Garin was still talking to Astley and kicking him now and then. What kind of warrior would you be to kick a man when he is down? That's low, even for a pixie. The anger pushed me on as I reached behind me to pull out the other half of the arrow that was dug into the ground. Grabbing it by the splintered end, I took it out and saw that the iron tip was still strongly intact. Good, cause I would need it for my plan to work out.

I got to my feet slowly, pausing only to make sure I hadn't drawn attention to myself. I heard Astley start to speak as I started walking toward Garin. Good. His voice would hopefully cover the sounds of my approach.

"It's nice to know that you kick a man when he's down. Real brave of you," Astley was saying as he was working his way up to a sitting position.

"Just be grateful it's not something worse than a kick. I could have killed you already, but I was giving you a chance; waiting to see how much you could take before you fought back. How pathetic are you?" Garin was shaking his head at him looking pleased with himself.

I was now within a few steps of him. My heart was pounding so hard I was actually worried it would give me away. Should I strike at the heart from the back? Should I just wound him? How much damage could I actually do with half an arrow at arm's length? All these questions ran through my head as I moved in closer. I could tell Astley knew I was there, but he wasn't letting on.

Squeezing the arrow tight, I thought of Nick fighting for me; Astley defending me; Issie and Devyn being there for me—everyone that mattered and did things for me. It was my turn to do something useful. And most of all, this was for me; for him killing Nick because I wasn't smart or fast enough.

Garin started to speak again as I closed the final gap. I prepared to strike.

"You know how pathetic you are Lee? You are so pathetic that it takes your injured girlfriend to come to your rescue." And with that he swung around, taking the arrow from my hand and throwing it to the ground. Damn it.

"You can't sneak up on me princess," he said getting closer to my face. "I'm a little too quick for that. Besides, I could smell you coming a mile away. You're going to have to wait your turn."

But he didn't get to finish his sentence before he let out a cry of pain and surprise as I saw an arrow protrude from his stomach, then quickly disappear as Astley took it out to keep as a weapon. My distraction seemed enough time for Astley to grab the arrow and make a move.

"Not fast enough for me Gare," Astley said, standing up, still wielding the arrow.

Garin seemed to pause to decide what to do next, still with a smile on his face. Turning from Astley slightly, he reached out, grabbed me by the bad shoulder and swung me in front of him like a shield. I struggled, but he was still stronger.

Breathing heavily, Garin looked down at me and then at Astley, who still had that warrior look on his face, coupled with concern. "This is far from over, Lee," Garin spit out. Digging his fingers into my wound for good measure, he gripped me tight and practically threw me at Astley. And before I knew it, he took off into the sky above the tree line.

"Bastard," I panted into Astley chest as I started going to my knees.

Astley knelt down by me, ignoring his own injuries and looked me over with concern etched all over his face. "You're gonna be ok, Zara. It's going to take time to heal, but in the meantime we have to put pressure on it. You're bleeding a lot."

"I hadn't noticed," I said to him sarcastically as he started taking his shirt off and ripping it into a large strip. "You know, this is the second time in a day you've taken off your shirt for me," I laughed, then winced as he tied the shirt around my shoulder tightly.

"Owwwwwww. That freaking hurts. Owww."

"Sorry," he said tying the shirt off. "I really mean it too."

"You weren't the one who shot me with an arrow. That would be my mom," I said as he looked like he was about to ask who shot me.

"Long story short, she thought I was an imposter. I guess she thinks we can shape shift or something crazy and shot me. Moms, huh..." I was trying to be brave and nonchalant, but my shoulder really was killing me. I felt dizzy and nauseous from it all.

"Wait, Astley. Are you ok? Your chest. It's crazy bleeding. Oh geez. We need to get you some help. Some majorly big band aids." He seemed to be in worse shape than I was, what with blood all over his bare chest and back, oozing from claw marks. The bruises on his ribcage didn't look well either. It looked like maybe a rib or two was broken. I stood up quick to possibly take off the bottom part of my shirt to help him, but was quickly greeted by the ground as the dizziness threatened to knock me unconscious.

"Zara! Astley said, crawling over to where I had landed. "Are you okay? Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Stay with me," he said, grabbing my hand, which I noticed was blue. I forgot I didn't put my glamour back on. It didn't seem so important at the moment.

"Just gimme a minute to breath," I said laying there in the snow next to Astley. "I don't think I can move just yet."

"I'll carry you," he said, getting up and groaning.

"Oh stop trying to me a macho man and just wait a minute. I can do this." I didn't think I could, but I knew then we couldn't lie there longer. He was bleeding almost more than I was. We needed to heal up somewhere.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up slowly and reached my good arm up to Astley. He shook his head as if he were going to argue. "We'll lean on each other and get out of here. End of story." I took his hand, and he pulled gently. I wobbled a bit as I stood, but he steadied me. We exchanged a look that was both concern and gratitude, and like wounded animals, started a slow trek through the woods.

**Wow, I think this was my longest chapter, lol. Hope this feeds your literary appetite for the meantime. As always, enjoy and review. I love reviews so please do comment. Cheers.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pixie Tip: Pixie's have one major weakness. But if I told you, I'd have to kill you. Literally.**

"Astley," I said, breathless as we shuffled about in the snow. "How did you know I was here? I mean, not to sound ungrateful, but the last I saw you I was at the school. Then you pop up in the woods."

"Well, I guess if you would pay closer attention, you would realize you might have an idea where I am sometimes too." He paused to take some deep breaths and looked at me. "Remember I said how I could sense how you were feeling? Well, you could do it too with me if you really tried. But anyways, I was giving you your space when I felt that you were pained in some way, but different this time."

"What do you mean?"

This whole emotions thing was freaking me out. I didn't like the idea that he knew what I was feeling. It was a bit like privacy invasion. Weird.

"I wanna go back sometime on how I can find you through channeling your feelings sometime…" I guess, "But, how was it different than usual?" I had another question. Hell I had a lot more, but I had one at the moment that I would ask afterward.

"Well, this time it was like some physical tug. I could almost feel that you were in pain. I raced over, following the feeling, trying to sense out your presence, and even probed a bit myself to let you know I was coming…" he ended almost like he was embarrassed.

"Not to sound lame, but I think I felt you out there tugging at me mentally somehow," I said thinking back to that urge I felt to stall for time and keep moving on. "Like, I was all for giving up and had this brilliant idea to just hope for a Valkyrie to come take me and help Nick in person." At this, his eyes flashed disbelief, hurt, anger, and almost pity. I guess I should really learn to hone on the emotions things so I knew what he was kind of thinking.

"I do not think it works that way, Zara…" We paused at a tree to catch our breath. We weren't even far in the woods, but every step seemed like a mile when your wound is bleeding. You know when you get hurt sometimes and it feels there is a tiny heartbeat there pulsing at you? That's what it felt like, times maybe 8.

"But," I continued after we continued our pace, "I felt this urge to just keep going, like someone was telling me it was going to be ok." I wanted to tell him that for a crazy second, I thought it was Nick telling me from afar not to give up for him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Huh. Who would have thought? Me not wanting to hurt his feelings. I must have a concussion.

"Well, that is good to know. I guess we will have to work on that sometime," he said, brightening up as we saw the end of the woods that lead into a clearing.

Before we even got closer, however, a snarling sound interrupted the silence. Astley, forgetting his wounds, whipped around, throwing me around to shield me from whatever it was. It sounded like some wild animal to me, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. "What is it?" I asked Astley, as we both tried to look for the sound.

I didn't have to wait long to see what it was. As soon as I did, though, I was floored by the sight before me.

"Betty!" I yelled, half relieved that it was only her.

Astley didn't move an inch even after he knew who it was. I struggled out of his grip, and he hesitantly let me go.

"Betty. It's me, Zara. Look, there's been a big misunderstanding. I don't know if you've seen my mom today but…where are you going?" Betty had been standing there a second ago, and then she turned around and disappeared through the woods again.

"What the hell was that about?" I said, turning to Astley.

"Watch that lip, Zara. Just because you've gone rogue doesn't mean you can talk like that," Betty said, emerging her usual self from the woods.

All I could do was just stare at her for a moment. I couldn't believe that she came back. I thought for sure she was going to react like my mom. It also didn't help she was a snarling tiger. Her claws would have been fiercer than an arrow any day.

"You're hurt. Let me see that," Betty said, concern etched on her face. I must look a hot mess with blood running down my clothes from both me and Astley.

"No, I'll be fine, Betty. But could you help Astley? He's in real bad shape. Well you are." He was giving me this weird what the heck are you thinking look, but I nodded it off.

"Zara, no offense, but I would rather help you than him any day. Now take off your coat and let me see," she said reaching out to touch my arm. I jerked back so fast even I was surprised at how fast I reacted.

Betty looked confused and hurt. It killed me to see that look on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Zara. Promise."

"Not to sound cliché or lame or anything Betty, but it's not you, it's me. Just help Astley and I'll explain later."

"I don't know how much I can do right now being in the middle of the woods and all, Zara, but all we can do now for both of you is to staunch the bleeding," Betty said going into paramedic mode. "So, take off your coat and hand it to me. I'm going to try to find something sharp to make some strips."

"Just hand it to me. I'll do it," Astley responded. He sounded wary. Well, I guess he really didn't have much reason to trust a Were being a pixie. I gave him the coat and he easily ripped them. I now probably could have done the same, but I was working with one good shoulder at the moment.

"You don't have to help me. I'm quite capable of healing. It will just take some time," Astley told Betty as she came to help.

"I don't have to do a lot of things, but it's important to Zara, so I'll do what I can."

Betty came over and efficiently made a kind of tourniquet out of the coat and stopped the bleeding from Astley's chest; his back had already begun to heal.

While she was finishing up, I took the strips and tried to follow the process on my own shoulder. But I guess a cripple can't really do a good job. I looked a bit spastic trying to do it myself.

"Hun, I said I'd help you," Betty said standing up.

I gave Astley a look and he shook his head and stood up. "I will do it, Betty. I get the gist of what you did."

Betty gave me a questioning look and let him help me.

I wanted to break the awful silence that my standoffish attitude was bringing on. "So Betty, how did you know I was out here of all places?"

"Well it was your mom, actually," Betty said composing herself, but still looking suspicious. "She told me what had happened, and Zara, she was so sorry and freaked out when I told her that pixies couldn't look like other people."

"It's ok. I guess." Even though I forgave my mom for attacking, it still hurt that she didn't know her own daughter. Had I changed so much?

"So after I found out what she did, I followed your scent into the woods, which wasn't hard since you smelt of blood and weirdly enough, dove soap." I started to laugh at that comment because that's exactly what Dev and Nick said pixies smelt like to them. Astley raised his brow at my outburst, and I stopped laughing.

"Sorry. Just remembered something. So you came and followed us here and decided I was good enough and transformed?"

"Basically," Betty said. "I think we should get back to the house and do something with those wounds. It's in my nature to try to fix people up. Besides, your mom is basically having a heart attack knowing she hurt you. And on the way you can tell me why I can't touch you." Betty said, starting a path toward the house. She was too observant for her own good sometimes.

"It's a long story, Betty," I said finding the energy to keep walking. Luckily it felt like I was healing and it didn't hurt so much to walk this time.

"You've been gone almost a week, I think we have more than enough time to play catch up," Betty said. "Now start talking, and why don't you take it from the beginning."

Sighing, I looked over at Astley who was raising his brows in an 'it's all yours' kind of look.

"Well, it all started at a motel room…" I started.

"Excuse me?" Betty said stopping in her tracks. She looked angry and I knew I was in for a fun time.

**Sorry this took a bit longer to upload. I never realized how hard it was to work on two fanfic's at one time! Wow. But I am making it a goal to write at least a chapter every other day or so. So, enjoy and review. Cheers.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Pixie tip: Being turned into a pixie isn't like getting a cold or a flu. There is no cure. So no night quil. You're stuck with it.**

Betty calmed down once she found out, using her words, that "no funny business," was going on in the motel room. The rest of the story had he walk in a bit stony silence. She didn't like the fact that I had fought with my father or that the other king had been the one to hurt me even more.

"What's even worse is that he was the one who killed Nick," I said as we neared the house. This caused both Astley and Betty to stop.

"I was not aware that he was the one who killed Nick. I thought it was one of the rogue pixies or something," Astley said looking surprised.

"I'm sorry, Zara," Betty said with a sad look. "I know it must have been hard to face the man that did that to Nick."

I shook my head, but didn't say more. I had enough with crying and if I dwelled too long on the past events, I would probably want to curl up into a ball somewhere.

"So you told me almost he whole story Zara, but how about you tell me what you left out," Betty said. We were now to her doorstep. I felt grateful to finally know I could rest, especially somewhere that I considered a home and not a motel room. "The part where you don't want me to touch you, because I know you know I won't hurt you and…"

"I'm not worried about you hurting me. I'm worried about hurting you." She looked at me confused. Before I could continue, however, the door swung open and my mom came hurling out the door, flinging herself on me before I had the chance to react.

"Zara, baby I am so, so sorry I didn't believe you. I don't care if you're a pixie or that you're blue or anything. You're my daughter and I love you so much. I hope you can forgive me," she said hugging me tighter. I wrenched my way out of her arms in pain and in fear of how much she had unknowingly given away.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hurt you even more now," and she began to cry.

"No mom. Shhh. It's fine you just startled me. Let's talk about it inside." I didn't want to draw attention to us, especially in our present state.

"Ok." She sniffled and opened the door. I was about to say something, when Betty beat me to it.

"Come on in, Zara." And as a second thought, she looked Astley over. "Alright. Even though I don't really trust you as far as I could throw you, you've been at least keeping Zara alive, so you can come in too, Astley.

Betty walked in the house at that point. I was about to step in too when something struck me. All I felt when my mom touched me was a little twitch of pain in my arm from where she squeezed; that was it. I stood there and thought about it more, but I couldn't bring up any images. What the heck. What does that mean then? I guess I was standing there too long, because soon Astley was standing in front of me, putting his arms on my shoulder.

"What is it? Are you alright?" he didn't need to sense my emotions to know that I was obviously thinking through something.

"Astley. Nothing happened!"  
"As in there is nothing wrong or…."  
"As in, she touched me and I didn't get anything at all and…"

"Guys, hate to break up your little chat, but you shouldn't be standing outside. Now come in and we'll all talk inside." Betty said, bringing me back to reality.

"Sorry." I muttered still thinking of the possibilities as I walked into the house. It was weird how I could feel two opposite feelings at the same time. For one, I was happy to be somewhere I considered home. It felt nice to belong to somewhere other than a motel room with nothing but random t-shirts and pants as my clothing. But at the same time, I felt an overwhelming sadness simply by one glance of the couch that Nick and I had spent so many nights just cuddling on. I almost felt like I was betraying him just having Astley in the room.

Astley was looking at me oddly now. Probably because he also felt my mood shift. I was definitely turning bipolar lately. Trying to be fair I tried to concentrate on what he was feeling, but it didn't work.

I felt eyes on me and noticed that my mom was staring at me with concern, curiosity, and wait. Was it fear? Did I scare her? I was confused. I was about to give her a calming smile when I remembered that I didn't have a glamour on. Here was her daughter; blue, bleeding, and about to smile at her with razor sharp teeth. Real nice reaction to have. It took some effort, but I closed my eyes and found the energy to bring my glamour back up.

This caused my mom, and apparently Betty to jump. "I figured it would be easier on you guys to, you know, not be all pixie-like." Astley decided to follow my lead too and then he sat down at one of the kitchen chairs.

"So Zara," Betty started, putting her hands on her hips. "How is that I go to help you out, you jump a mile out of your skin. But it's ok for your mom to give you a hug?"

"There's an explanation for everything, Mom just caught me off guard, " I said with a slight smile to my mom. She was looking pale and worried. "Umm, mom, are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just that I'm so, so sorry Zara. I just didn't know what to think. I mean, your father tried the same thing on me once with imitating your dad's voice and….I just thought…I'm so sorry. You're really hurt. Let me help." She said starting to come over to try and fuss over me.

"No. Wait. I have to finish my story to Betty and it involves you too. Besides, I'm healing up right now anyways." I realized that shortly after my mom hugged me that it felt like a tight healing wound instead of a heavily bleeding one.

"well how about before you finish, you go back and start from the beginning, for my sake." I sighed. How many times did I have to go over it!

"Well. I'll get tea started and try to scrounge up some manly looking clothes of some sort for Astley," Betty said, starting for the kitchen. "Don't leave anything out, Zara," she said, looking at me sternly.

When I finished, I thought my mom was going to fly out the door and go personally kick both my father's and Garin's asses. "I can't believe he laid a finger on you. Well, I guess I can because he's a no good lousy pixie and…no offense to you guys or anything," she said quickly.

"None taken," Astley said, munching on the sandwiches Betty had laid out while I was telling the story.

"But to fight you! Did he honestly think you were a threat? Well the next time, I'll…I'll"

"You were pretty handy with that bow," Astley started, "Just have that around to be prepared and you can have at him."

I choked on my tea, containing my laughter. My mom looked like she was a deflated balloon; one minute filled with anger, the next deflated in sadness.

"I didn't mean to shoot her," she said getting defensive with Astley. "I'd die rather than hurt her like that again, and if you think…."

"Mom. Mom. Calm down. He didn't mean it like that," I said eyeing Astley, but with a smirk on my face, "I think he was just trying to joke around with you. But he is right. You did good with the bow. We don't want him sneaking up on you anyways."

She still looked tense, but I had a feeling she would be for a while regardless of Astley's comment.

"So anyways, to get to the more important part of the story," I said sighing, "I have this power that's completely random, but awful to use." I told them all about it and I saw their faces drop. But then surprisingly, Betty's perked up. "Well, I guess I'll have to think of watering flowers or something random, because there is no way I'm not hugging my grand daughter." My mom's eyes lit up with that one and we all shared a brief chuckle.

"There might be a solution, however," Astley chimed in.

"What do you mean? Like a cure?" my mom said hopefully.

"You don't cure being a pixie .It's not a disease," Astley said sounding offended. HE seemed to shrug it off though. "But I mean, Zara told me that it was different with you," he ended, looking at my mom.

"I don't know what exactly I did, mom, but when you hugged me, I didn't get any images from you. I don't know how it happened, but it did." I tried really hard to think back to what I did, but nothing came to me.

"Well, the only thing I can think of is to try it again," Betty chimed in.

I didn't want to, but it had to be done. "Alright, mom. Think of like, birds or something random ok?" Taking a deep breath, I went over and placed my hand on her cheek. Nothing. I tried something bolder and went in for a full hug again and nothing. I stayed there for a moment because it felt so good to be hugged again. I barely even noticed that I had some tears coming down my cheek. When I let go, I saw she had some on hers too.

"So what does this mean," I said sniffling at Astley and standing up.

But before he could talk, Betty came over at me and gave me a hug. I was shocked to see images of her watering a garden before she pulled away. I looked at her distraught, but she looked otherwise.

"That's what I thought," Betty said nodding, deep in thought. Astley seemed to agree because he was nodding like I was missing something.

"What? What's the secret I'm missing out on guys?"

"It's because you share the same blood with your mom, Zara. Because she's your family, you can touch her without consequence. IT would be the same if you had a child," he said blushing when he finished.

"Exactly what I was thinking. I'm not blood related so it didn't work for me…It's not something you can control, I think," Betty said. "But it's ok. I've lived a while for you to have some random memories, Zara. Really."

I didn't know whether to believe the explanation or not, but it made sense. I was still holding out hope that I could control it sometime, though. I had to. "Well I guess there is always a plus side sometimes, right," I said, not really meaning it.

"Yes," my mom said smiling.

"Well then I guess the only thing left to ask is, when are you and Astley heading to Valhalla, then?" Betty started. My mom looked concerned and ready to argue about me, but Betty wasn't finished. "I mean, there's no point stopping you. You've made plenty of decisions on your own lately, so I figure I'd ask the obvious."

Crap. I didn't know if I should tell her that Astley didn't know because she would see it as some trick of his or something. I looked over at Astley, this time trying to tell him my feelings and sense his…I guess I still have to work at it.

I was surprised when Astley answered. "As soon as we verify the location, we will be there."

"What do you mean verify the location?" Betty was looking really angry now. Almost tiger angry. "Getting there was the whole reason Zara changed and you're telling me you can't "verify" the location. What are you trying to pull?"

I knew this would happen. I tried to give Astley the 'shut up' eyes, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at an angry Betty towering over him.

"I don't know the location yet, but I'm sure…Astley started.

"But I do," a voice said from outside the front door. We all turned our heads as the lock was broken and a man walked in the room. My blood boiled as I saw my father stride into the room. "I knew I'd find you here," he said gesturing at my mom, "but that's not why I'm here….at least for now. "

"What the hell do you want?" my mom asked, getting up and looking for the bow.

"To offer the deal up to Zara again, of course, " he said grinning.

I didn't get to hear the next thing he was going to say because out of nowhere, I saw a streak of fur go by lunging at his neck.

**Sorry I took so long guys. I've been busy and then yesterday was LOST day, so . Yeah. But read and review and enjoy. Cheers.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Pixie Tip: Don't ever, ever trust a pixie. All of them are liars…All of them.**

I couldn't believe what was happening. One second, Betty is lunging at him, full out tiger, and she has a straight shot for him. But before she gets close enough, he grabs my mother and puts her in front of him like a shield. Betty backed off, but I could tell she's still ready to pounce by her raised hackles and her bared teeth.

"There will be none of that tonight," he said, holding my struggling mother. "It must be a mother daughter thing, wanting to attack me like this…"

"No. It's more of, you're an asshole and anyone who knows you would want to attack you kind of thing…" I said, snarling at him. I could almost feel my nails turning into claws at the sight of him holding my mother. But I knew I couldn't attack; not with her in his hands.

_Patroiophobia, _fear of heredity.

_Pentheraphobia,_ fear of your mother.

I wasn't scared of my mother; I was scared for her. I don't know if there is a phobia for that, but they should make one. He had her where he wanted her. He could either kill her, or kiss her. Neither was an option. I could tell that Astley knew what I was thinking too. Wait, was I reading his feelings? I zeroed in on that and was surprised at myself for two reasons. One, that I could finally get a feel for his emotions. And second, that it was actually easy to do so. I guess being highly stressed out made me more aware or something. But I couldn't focus on that at the moment.

"That's no way to speak to your father, Zara," he said smirking at me. "Now, I will release your mother if you call your pet down." That seemed to piss Betty off more as she growled at him.

"Betty. Please. Just, do what he says and phase out. I don't think he'll hurt her, right?" I internally crossed my fingers.

"I'd rather not, but I don't like the idea of being mauled, so if you would…" he said pointedly at Betty.

Backing away and with one final snarl, she started phasing back into a human, and it was truly an amazing thing to see. It was fast, but it was crazy. One minute she was all fur, and the next it was like the fur was melting away into the air. Her face sunk into itself like it was some sort of black hole and soon, her normal face appeared. One moment she was on all four paws, and the next, she's kneeling on the floor, back to herself.

"You try anything, and I won't need my claws to rip your face off," Betty said with what could be called a tiger attitude.

"Noted," he said, releasing my mother from his grasp. "Now, like I was saying earlier before I was so rudely interrupted…is that I wanted to talk about the deal again."

"There is not much to talk about," Astley said angrily. "There will be no alliance between you and I. You must have something else to offer, however, or you wouldn't be here right now." Astley now moved to stand next to me. I don't know if he thought I would attack again, but I guess it made us seem stronger. Two pixies against one and all that.

"Aren't we the royal couple," he said with a chuckle. I blushed and shook off the comment. "Anyway. I did honestly come to make peace. From what little you know of me, I didn't want to do you harm," he said, getting serious. I scoffed at that, and he sighed.

"I know. I messed up. But Astley was right. I do have something else to offer for our alliance…"

"And that is," I said, impatient for him to leave already.

"My fellow pixies and I captured someone very, very important….and if you want to meet, we make an alliance…" he said smiling.

My heart leapt out of my chest. Could he mean Nick? Did he save Nick? I was so hopeful I could barely stand still. Astley, however, didn't see it that way, and seemed disappointed by my response. I shrugged my shoulders and shook Astley's negative feelings aside.

"Is it Nick?" I said, walking toward my father.

"I should have guessed you would have come to that conclusion….but no. I'm sorry, but he's still in Valhalla." He almost looked convincing. Almost. It was almost immediate that I lost hope…and interest. I felt so sad that Astley actually reached over and squeezed my hand.

"So who is the mystery person? Or are you just stalling for time here?" Betty asked, glaring at him.

"Zara. I believe you met her personally," he said with a look at me. I wasn't following.

"Why the Valkyrie that took your Nick away, of course," he said with a grin.

Everything around me seemed to freeze and I was transported back in time. I was pleading with the winged warrior; telling her she couldn't have him. I grabbed onto her, intent on going with her to wherever she was taking him, but I was thrown off into the abyss, to land among pixies. I had seen her once before when I was freeing Astley. It was crazy to think that the men involved in my life now were both related to this Valkyrie. The fact that my father of all people had her tied up was way to strange…almost too much of a coincidence. I found myself finding a chair and sitting down.

"Are you alright?" Astley said, kneeling at my side. My mother stared at me with concern, but dared not move closer to where my father was sitting.

"It doesn't make sense," I found myself saying aloud.

"What doesn't? It's quite simple, really. You…."

"No. Not that. Shut up," I said, cutting him off. "It's just. Every time this Valkyrie has popped up, it was related to the people in my life. First to Astley, whom I was able to save. Second to Nick, whom I wasn't able to save. And now, what? You magically capture her? You? My father….This can't just be coincidence…Something is going on, and I don't like," I said standing up.

"What are you trying to say, Zara? That someone summoned her to do… what?" Betty asked, trying to piece things together too.

"I don't know. But it's not right…or maybe….maybe it's a sign…" I said, backing away.

"What do you mean a sign?" Astley said, getting worried now at the shift in my mood.

"I think that maybe…. I can't trust either of you…" I said scowling.

"You can't be serious!" Astley said, outraged. "Obviously not your father, but me? After everything we've gone through? Think of what you're saying. You've lost too much blood and you've apparently lose your mind," Astley said, somehow sounding both angry and concerned.

"Oh really? Before the Valkyrie came along to snatch Nick, I was a human. I was normal and I didn't hurt people. Then out of nowhere, she shows up and lets you loose and takes Nick. This forces me to turn pixie…and then, she gets 'captured' by my father? Is this some game all along?" Now I was ranting. Was anything real?

"Is there really even a Valhalla? Is she just some random pixie with wings or… or even fake wings with the ability to just fly? All so I could become pixie and be part of some ongoing war for pixie power? Some power trip that you think you could use me in….I can't believe this…." There was too much to consider. The room seemed to be spinning as I considered all the possibilities. Everyone was right to not trust pixies. Look where it got me. And then the final thought did me in, and I thought I was going to hyperventilate.

Astley was trying to talk to me, as was my father. Betty was yelling at both of them, and my mom was waving her arms in the air. But I couldn't take in any of it. The one thing that came to mind out of all of this is that if my theories were true…..then that meant Nick really was dead….and I couldn't' save him

"Zara?" Astley said from what seemed like far away.

I felt like I could pass out, but sadness and anger fueled me. I knew that I couldn't be in that room. With all the strength I had left, I punched Astley, grabbed my father by the neck, and threw him out the window, not caring what anyone thought. From the same window, I jumped out and took off running as fast as I could. It didn't matter where, just as long as it was far away from there.

_Paralipophobia, _fear of responsibility.

For the first time in a while, I found a phobia that really suited me. I was scared of what I had done. Of being fooled into believing I was doing the right thing. For believing Astley. For allowing Nick to die….It was my fault…. I had to take the responsibility for my actions, and it was terrible and filled me with such despair and fear that it almost threatened to crush me. But I didn't let it…not yet. The fear pushed me farther as I ran into the darkness.

**Ok. Hopefully this will tide you over for a while. It's Memorial Day weekend, so I will not be indoors not around a computer. So no updated for a little bit. Sorry. But read and review and enjoy in the meantime. Cheers.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pixie Tip: Pixies can still get human ailments like muscle and headaches. But, it may take more aspirin than the average person. Make loud noises, kick profusely, and maybe you can distract them long enough.**

I didn't know where to run. I didn't have anywhere to go. Part of me felt guilty for leaving my mom and Betty, but with my father out of the house, maybe it would give Betty time to transform and protect my mom. Betty can handle herself. I wasn't sure what Astley was going to do. I don't think he would hurt them. But I really couldn't know anything anymore.

I was running through town now, still no place in mind, yet. Some people that were around were stopping to give me strange stares. I took a quick glance at my hands. No, no blue. And then I remembered. I was still in my bloody, torn clothes. I hadn't changed yet because I was too busy telling them everything that had happened.

Cursing under my breath, I tried to think of someplace to go. I just wanted to rest and sit and clear my head. I was so busy thinking I didn't hear the voice calling my name from the street.

"Zara!" it called again. I slowed a bit and turned to the sound, surprised to see Cassidy driving her car. "Zara. Get in," she said slowing to a stop.

I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep running, but I was out of options. Taking a deep breath, I jogged over to her car, gritted my teeth and got in, trying to ignore the shock.

"Sorry. Can't do anything about the metal," she said with a frown. "You want to come to my place for now?" I was betting she probably already had a feeling about what had happened since she wasn't asking questions. I numbly nodded my head, placed my head back, and drifted off to sleep.

I was having dreams of Nick again, but they were normal this time. We were cuddling like usual and there was no hate in his eyes. It was peaceful and I was happy. But all good things come to an end, because before I knew it, Cassidy was calling my name again.

"Zara! Don't make me slap you awake…" she said, half mocking, half worried about me.

My eyes flittered open as I realized that we had stopped moving. I felt a little dizzy when I woke up, but I pushed open the door and stepped out. Free from the car, I took in a deep breath and felt it pass. But the sadness that I was running from caught up with me, and I let out a small hiccup of despair.

"Come on, Zara. We're almost to the house. My parents are actually away at my aunt's house for the weekend, so we don't have to sneak around. Which is great considering you're covered in blood and all," she ended, leading me to the front door.

I swallowed down the lump forming in my throat and followed her. She told me to come in and then shut the door. She switched on the lights and I was greeted to a large living room that looked pretty welcoming. It was done all in earth tones and the furniture looked comfy and plush. So much I could almost imagine just leaping over to the couch and sinking into the soft microfiber for a long nap.

"Your house is nice," I managed to say as I walked in, noticing the fireplace tucked in the corner, complete with a mantle filled with many family portraits.

"Thanks. I guess the elf blood kind of draws out our affinity with natural things and such," she said, noticing my interest in the wooden table that looked like ivy was climbing up the sides of the twisted, knobby legs.

I nodded my head and decided I really needed a moment to myself. "I hate to bother you any more than I probably already have, Cass, but could I take a shower? I really just need to clean up and clear my head and…"

"I'll show you bathroom," she said, making her way to the stairs. "And it's not a bother, Zara. You look like you could use a friend right now, and I'm here for you if you want to talk. I know I'm not Issie or Devyn or anything, but I'm a great listener….and no crack about elves have big ears and they can hear miles away and such," she said, smiling at me.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me right now." We reached the bathroom and she showed me where the towels were and then told me to wait a minute. My patience was greeted by a nice cotton tee and comfy looking green sweatpants.

I was about to thank her again, but she just waved her hand and shut the door. Once in the shower, I collapsed to my knees and just let the water pound against my skin. This was the second time in hours that I had to shower to wash away blood. This was the second time I was wounded in a day from a fight. There was just too much of everything in one day. Well, night really, but that was besides the point. I really thought I'd be bawling my eyes out at this point, but since everything just piled on and on in such a short amount of time, it was no wonder that I was out of tears. But I was definitely in an uncontrollable emotional state.

I hugged my knees to my face and watched the water swirl down the drain. It was a pinkish hue from the blood that was coming off my skin. How much more blood would I have to see? How much would I have to lose and take when all of this was over? Is there even a fight anymore?

"I'm so stupid!" I said aloud, slapping my fist against the wall. I groaned as I saw that I left a small dent in the tile. Great.

I was finding it hard to think clearly. I felt like there was so much going on in my head that I couldn't arrange anything long enough to focus on one thought. All I could come up with is questions on top of questions.

Was all of this some miserable cosmic joke? Could I trust anyone? Was I going to hurt someone and go out of control like my father? Was my father hurting my family? Was Nick actually taken by a real Valkyrie? Was Nick alive?

I clutched my head as all of these thought stampeded through my head. Apparently pixies could get headaches like everyone else. I smiled a bit at the thought that some human things still remained the same, and then went back to my moping. I must have been in there a while because after some time, I heard a knock on the door.

"Zara. Are you alright in there? You're starting to worry me," Cassidy said through the door.

"Sorry. I'll be out in a sec." I didn't stop to consider all the water I just wasted. Not on top of it all. I shut the now cold water and wrapped myself up in the towel. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided it was time to see what I had really done to myself. Why not.

Taking a deep breath, I clicked my jaw in such a way that I hoped did the opposite of putting on a glamour. I looked down first to see if it had worked and was vaguely happy that I had succeeded. I slowly raised my head and finally looked into the reflection I had been dreading to see and had no desire to see ever.

Silver tinted eyes stared back at me from the foggy mirror. My nose looked a bit larger, as did my lips, which were turned down in a deep frown. I opened my mouth and bared my teeth to see the full extent of the sharpened teeth I felt as I brushed my tongue over them. I felt like some animal ready to tear up meat. I shivered and wanted to look away, but the eyes were what drew me in. I kept looking into them and all I could think of was how this was who I was stuck with now. I wanted to see myself; see what others would see without my glamour. I tried to find the beauty of it all, in the subtle hues of blue that changed on my face and arms, the smoothness of the skin, the piercing silver eyes that stared back at me accusingly. But I couldn't. I saw a tear travel from one corner of my eye down my cheek, and I shook my head.

I threw the clothes on and set my glamour back on at the same time. If Nick was indeed alive at all, and my heart shuttered at the idea that he wasn't, how could he love something like what I saw in the mirror. Not just looks, but I felt internally ugly. I'd killed and attacked others and abandoned my family. I'm not the same Zara.

A part of me was saying snap out of it and stop being such a Debbie downer; to think positively, but I couldn't find it in me. Sighing I opened the door and came face to face with Cassidy.

"I was about to just come in if you didn't come out soon," she said, looking me over sadly. "Are you…"

"OK?" I basically yelled out. "No, I'm not ok. I'm not going to be ok and I never will be again."

She looked like she was going to talk, but I needed to just get everything on my mind out.

"I feel broken both physically and emotionally. My head feels like it's going to explode, my body aches all over like it was run over by a van even though my wounds have healed up, my heart aches, and I the biggest mistake of my life was ever believing in the idea I've always held that there is good in everyone, because it's total bull. I've been lied to and pixies really do suck and Nick may be dead and…" I ended with the threat of tears coming to my eyes. I wiped them and shook angrily. But then I noticed I wasn't really shaking from anger.

"Zara. I think you need to sit down and maybe eat. Then, I want you to hear me out before you make yourself sick, cause you're kind of making me worried right now," she said kind, but sternly. I felt bad for yelling at Cassidy. It wasn't her fault after all.

She made me a sandwich and I stared at it for a bit before she yelled at me to just eat it. I forced myself to eat it and she took the opportunity to talk.

"Now, I may not know much, Zara, but what I do know is that you are, after all, a new pixie. Not even a day old, am I right?" I nodded at her and chewed my food, not taking in the taste. I had no appetite whatsoever, but obviously I was shaky because my blood sugar was low or something.

"So you're gonna feel all achy because you're getting used to the new you and such. And you've worked yourself up so much that you are making yourself sick, and you need to stop. But I can't help you with all that anger you had without knowing the story. What happened to make you do a total 180? And why would you think Nick is dead? I showed him to you," she ended, confused.

I thought about that for a moment. She did show me Nick…but it didn't mean he was in Valhalla. It didn't mean he was alive….But who's to say she was showing me something real? At that moment, I dropped my sandwich and stared at her. "How do I know you were showing me something real, Cassidy?"

"Excuse me?" she said confused.

"You have ability, I saw it myself, but how do I know you don't just show people what they want. I mean, I wanted to see Nick alive, and poof, there he was sleeping and happy… "

"Are you trying to say I was lying to you?" Cassidy said, getting angry.

"I don't know, but maybe elves and pixies are in the same realm…." I could hardly believe I was saying it, but there it was. She wasn't just human after all. She was something else and… "I don't know why I thought this was a good idea…I'm sorry, I have to leave…" I said, bolting from my seat, but I dropped to the floor almost immediately.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed at her as she came running to me.

"I didn't do anything. It's you…"

"You would say that, wouldn't you" I said getting up, but I couldn't bring myself to. I felt a pain in my head and an odd aching in my chest. My breathing became more stressed. "Please, stop. Let me go. Please…." I begged.

"Zara. I'm sorry, I know you don't believe me, but I'm not doing anything…."

I screamed just as there was a loud knocking on the door.

She looked at me torn between getting the door and leaving me, and made up her mind to leave the room. I rolled around and looked to see what she was using to do this to me, any metal or weird elfish stuff, but I couldn't see and focus long enough to figure it out.

"Nick," I moaned out.

"You can't come in," I heard Cassidy say. I was surprised to be able to hear her from this distance, but I guess being a pixie helps hearing too.

"Please, Cassidy. It's important and…" but she cut Astley off.

"I've heard this before, and the answer is no. From what she told me, she made the wrong choice. I know she was destined, I felt that, but maybe not this way," she said, and I could almost see her glaring him down.

"Do you really want to be responsible if she dies?" Astley said.

My breath caught at that one. What? Oh geez, was she going to kill me. Would she let him in and let him take me away, lock me away for some weird plot? I tried to feel out for his true feelings like I did at Betty's house, but I couldn't do it.

"NO!" I yelled out to her standing up. The aching spread all over, but I moved it aside. I was stuck. I needed to leave, but then Astley would be right there. There was really no winning. "Shit," I mumbled aloud as Cassidy and Astley came into my view.

"Neither of you can have me!" I screamed at them. "Please, Cassidy. Stop…." I fell to my knees and grasped my head.

"Zara," Astley said looking pained. "I know what's wrong with you. You just need to let me help you."

"What do you think is wrong?" Cassidy asked him.

"It's part of her pixie power. If you would just let me touch her, I could help her and…"

"You touch me and I gouge your eyes out," I snarled at him. I actually snarled. "You're just like my father and want to use me for your own gain!"

"I know you don't trust me right now Zara, but that's part of the problem. Your power deals in emotions. You have too much going on, and right now, it's a major heaping of paranoia," he said, now aiming the conversation at Cassidy. "She can't trust anyone right now. So I need you to trust me for her and let me help her."

Cassidy looked from me to Astley and back again, clearly stuck for what she should do. I braced myself for her answer and decided it wasn't worth the wait. I jumped up and knocked her down, hitting her head against the door knob. I was met with some brief flashes of images as she fell to the ground.

**LAPTOP FIXED EVERYBODY! WOOO! Thanks for your patience. Made this chapter nice and long for you to reward your for sticking by and to keep you interested and happy. Read and review and enjoy. Cheers!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Pixie Tip: Living in the remote areas of the United States is prime pixie territory—the closer to nature the better. Avoid such areas, and you can avoid running into pixies all together.**

I looked down in surprise at what I had done and was met with the same surprise in Astley's.

"Now you listen. You're not coming in, and I'm not coming out until your miles and miles away…" I said glaring at him.

"Do you want to become like your father, Zara? Because you are sure heading that way.

I wanted to give some amazing response, but my head hurt too much to think of something good enough. I resorted to snarling. That seemed ok in the pixie world.

Astley shook his head at me and seemed to make some sort of internal decision that he didn't like because when he looked up at me, his face looked grim.

"Zara. I really hate to have to do this, but you have left me with no other choice. In your state, it is what I believe is the best course of action…." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "As your king, I order you to stay where you are and invite me into this house now."

My blood boiled and I was about to tell him no; that he couldn't boss me around. But that didn't happen. It was like I didn't have control of myself anymore and before I knew it, I told him to come in and I didn't even move from the spot. I felt violated somehow and it must have shown on my face because he looked truly sorry.

"Now sit down over on that couch and don't get up," he commanded with the same tone. I shot him the nastiest look I could as my body obeyed and sat down on the couch. The only positive to this situation was that the pain seemed to take a back seat in the meantime.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's the only way you'd listen and stop glaring at me, you know I'm right and you aren't even in the right state of mind right now anyways," he said. "I'm going to check on Cassidy and then we'll talk."

As I waited, the pain came back in such a wave that I curled up into a fetal position. Astley came back a minute later and looked at me with a worried glance.

"Cassidy is fine if you wanted to know. She has a nasty bump on the back of her head, but nothing serious….You on the other hand," he said, kneeling down by the couch and touching my cheek.

I whipped my head away from him fast and moaned at the ache it brought on.

Astley's eyes flashed with anger. "You know what, Zara? I'm here to help you. I really am. But first I have some things to tell you because I really need to just get them off my chest," he said, standing up.

"For someone who doesn't want to be treated like a child you sure act like one; running away when you have a problem or when something gets too hard for you to deal with," he started off angrily, pacing the room as he spoke. I knew I should have reacted angrily, but the sane part of me knew I was acting childish.

"And lately I feel like I have to be your babysitter; a bad one at that. Twice tonight I've had to track you down—once in the woods near your house and now here. Not to mention that whenever you run off you are always putting yourself in danger…." He almost sounded like an angry dad, and that thought made me want to laugh, but I didn't.

"I need you to realize that being a pixie has consequences as does every choice in life, Zara. The sooner you realize that we need to work together, the easier things will be," he ended, coming back over to kneel by my side.

"I'm being selfish by telling you all this in your state, but it needed to be said…."

I slowly turned my head to face him. "How dare you," I managed to spit out at him. "You call me childish? You're the one making me stay here against my will and taunting me like a kid with candy when you told me if I changed into a pixie I could get Nick back in Valhalla when you didn't even know where Valhalla was. Hell, none of that even matters considering there isn't a Valhalla…" I ended, clenching my fists. "Now let me go!"

I thought for sure he would start yelling at me, but he simply closed his eyes and then, shockingly, took my hand in his. "You'll understand everything in a bit. But for now you need to work with me. You are in pain, right? Obviously. But I need you to tell me where it hurts."

I couldn't trust him. There was no way after everything. But there was something in the touch that made me think that maybe for now, he could help me with this pain. Then I could worry about getting away.

"It's in my head and…I…it's hard to pinpoint a bit, but it's a deep aching in my chest and maybe my gut…" I told him, looking in his eyes to see his reaction.

"Alright. Then I am correct in knowing what is wrong with you…Zara. You know how pixies have need?" he said, staring at me seriously.

"Yes…."I said slowly. And then almost like a train hit me, I felt disgusted. "Wait. No, no, no. Are you telling me I have some weird blood lust thing going on like my dad? Oh God, you said I was turning into my dad and…"

"Zara, Zara. Stop. You are not having blood lust. You are not your dad….I wanted you to understand that pixies do have needs. Remember how I told you about how my kind was never one for blood lust? I meant that." He said, looking at me deep in the eyes.

His hand still never left mine, but I couldn't work up the energy to fight it off. There was something comforting about it. I nodded my head remembering those words. It didn't mean I believed him, but I was going along with this train of thought.

"Well this pain, this ache you are feeling, is your need, but it isn't blood driven—it's driven by emotion. Your power to channel emotion is what powers you, not blood," he continued. "I think because you took on too many people's emotions at once and then used them up right away, you overloaded yourself. It also doesn't help that you are a new pixie to be doing this all."

"So you're saying I have to become some monster stealing away people's memories so I can get some power trip? Some fix like a junkie. What the hell, Astley?" I said, shooting up, swatting away his hand and pushing past the pain. "I thought you said that a pixies need was controllable and….well, you know what. It doesn't matter what you told me, because none of it was true."

I was done sitting here letting him feed me more lies and making me feel like the biggest monster on the planet. But I was still stuck under his stupid order. Maybe if I could knock him out too I could leave. It was worth thinking about.

"Not that at all," Astley said quickly, sensing my desperation to bolt and my mistrust. "What I'm saying is that sometimes when you have too much of something at once, you have to wean yourself down. Your body was used to all that power at one time and now that it's run out, it doesn't know what to do. You are feeling achy in your chest because your heart aches for emotions other than the guilt and pain you have in your heart. And since you haven't done anything, you are losing control and extreme paranoia takes over. If you don't understand this now, you will seek out people and just take what you want."

He sat down on the couch next to me, placing his hands on my shoulder. "Is that what you want to become, Zara? Or can you reach past the pain and mistrust to let me help you?"

I realized then that I really was out of options. I could try to attack him and bolt, but to where? I would get a few steps and then fall down. I closed my eyes and pictured what Nick would do in my situation. It gave me the strength to nod my head and at least give the idea a chance.

"What do I need to do?"

Astley nodded his head, like he was grateful that I wasn't resisting. "I need you to take my hands. I will lend you some strength," he said, holding his hands out, waiting for mine. I took them and awaited the next instruction.

"Now, close your eyes. I'm going to tell you to do something you're not going to like, but it's crucial to heal, ok?" He said, probing me with his eyes. "I need you to think of some memory or emotion that you received but absorb."

I thought vaguely of the brief flash from Cassidy and was able to bring up the memory of her meditating calmly in a forest near a pond somewhere. "Ok. I have one," I told him.

"Now absorb it into your body," he said.

"What?" I said, opening my eyes.

"You need to spark it a little for the need to back off, Zara. Prove to yourself that you can control it and that it doesn't control you."

I shook my head. There was no way. First he told me that I was some addict and now he was telling me to take some more? "This isn't making any sense!" I felt wetness on my cheeks and realized I was crying now.

"Trust me. If it was ever important to trust anyone in your life, just trust me now," he pleaded.

I shut my eyes, brought forth the memory and instantly felt a wave of energy force through my veins. It dulled the ache enough for me to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Now I need you to follow my instructions, step by step," he said, starting to go into detail into what was needed to be done.

I listened and did as he said. It was a lot easier when I didn't think that my head would explode and that my heart would pound out of my chest. We went through a routine that reminded me of some yoga mediation or something. He told me to channel the energy through the body and rid it of the negative. At the same time, he said to release the memories and hidden emotions I held in my mind of everyone I had come in contact with. I thought that it would be impossible. I mean, how do you just forget something on purpose? But it was as easy as turning on a faucet and letting it go down the drain.

My body slowly started feeling better. I could think clearly, and that last memory I took in fueled me enough. I still felt a dull ache and I was exhausted, but this was clear bliss after everything I'd just gone through.

Astley smiled at me when I finished and out of nowhere, he reached in and gave me a kiss. There was power in his lips, in his touch. It was almost like a healing touch. I melted into it, inhaling his earthy scent and feeling my ache disappear. If he hadn't pulled away, I don't know what would have happened next.

I stared at him, wide eyed and confused. What was I doing? What had I done? Cassidy? Was my mom and Betty ok? Man I had really spazzed out. And the kissing? Not cool.

"I feel like I was under some weirdo spell in a movie," I managed to blurt out. "I could see what I was doing and somewhere deep inside felt like I was really wrong, but I couldn't stop it…"

"I know you're going to have a lot of questions now that you can think straight again, but I need to ask you to do one more thing," Astley said, still staring at me with those penetrating eyes.

"I need you to rest. Get more than a few hours of sleep," he said seriously.

"There's no time for that," I said, trying to stand up. But apparently I still couldn't leave. "Can you undo that kingly order thing now."

"Zara. Don't make me 'kingly order you,' as you say, to sleep," he said, winking at me but still serious.

I groaned and crossed my arms. There was no way I was going to sleep. Not now.

"Oh just go to sleep," he said in a patronizing, commanding tone.

"I was about to reply when I felt the strangest need to lie down and fall asleep. "Damn it Astley!" I muttered as my head hit the pillow. I heard a small chuckle as sleep and darkness overcame me.

**Sorry that there was so much chatter between Zara and Astley. But it was necessary. Hope you enjoyed a bit of crazy, needy Zara. It was fun having her be all paranoid. All questions and thought revealed….soon….ish. **** Read review and enjoy! Cheers.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pixie Tip: All pixies senses are keen and on the alert. So sneaking around and trying to trick them won't work. Throw a stone in the opposite direction if you are trying to sneak up on one. You may get lucky.**

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. There was dim lighting paired with swirling snow from outside the window either signaling the end of the day or the beginning of a new one. I sat up and realized that I was in my room at Betty's. I felt really well rested and good. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought I had dreamt everything that happened. It felt so normal being in my bed. But one glance at my hands on the pale comforter showed me that I was back to reality.

I sighed, clicked my jaw, and went over to stare out the window. I took in the nature for a while before turning to look at my bed side clock. It read 8:00 p.m. Crap. How long did I sleep for?

I sat back down on the bed for a minute to think over everything I knew and everything that happened. I know I was apparently need craved or something, so I went over the information with unclouded eyes. I decided a mental list sounded pretty good.

1. My dad wanted to make a pact

2. He had the Valkyrie that had captured Nick

3. Astley didn't know where Valhalla was

4. I knocked out Cassidy

5. Nick was….

But I couldn't finish that point. My heart fluttered at the slightest possibility that Nick was far from perfect. First I had to figure out who to trust anymore. Astley changed me promising that we would get Nick. But he didn't know how to get there. And the very Valkyrie responsible for all the madness was magically captured by my father. It sounded suspicious even when I wasn't in my crazy state. I really did need to just talk to Astley. I would even try to sense out his emotion this time to sense if he was lying. Cassidy would have to wait another time for me to apologize.

Patting down my crazy hair, I took a deep breath and left the room. Reaching the staircase, I paused to listen in on the voices I heard coming from the living room. Even at this distance my hearing was crystal clear.

"How much longer is she going to sleep?" I heard Betty worriedly ask.

"As long as she needs in order to heal up both mentally and physically. She's barely slept since the change," Astley said in response. "But I believe….she's awake."

Whoops. Feeling like the biggest eavesdropper, I descended the stairs and walked into the living room where Betty, mom, and Astley sat, somewhat awkwardly. There was wood boarded across the front from where I had thrown my father out the window. I instantly felt guilty for having ruined Betty's house like that.

"Hey sleepy head," my mom said, coming over to me and giving me a big hug. I hugged back, grateful for the interaction.

"Hey. So how long was I asleep for?"

"Probably around 36 hours or so," Astley said with a small grin.

"Wow. Well that explains things," I said. "Excuse me."

They gave me odd looks as I left the room and rushed to the bathroom. It definitely felt like I hadn't peed in days. When I came back, they all looked at me and laughed.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go," Betty said, putting a kettle on the stove.

"How are you feeling, honey?" my mom asked carefully.

I didn't honestly know yet. I still had some talking to do with Astley. I eyed him and tested out the whole emotions thing. He seemed to be calm and happy. Maybe because I was awake? Or because I was being trusting at the moment. I would have to find out either way.

"I feel rested up and much better, but I still have a lot of questions," I said looking to Astley and nodding my head.

"Of course," he said standing up.

"I think you should stay here and talk. We all need to hear the truth, Zara," Betty said sternly.

"I know you all do and I appreciate your concern, but I really need to talk to him alone. I am sorry for all my craziness before and we will talk about it, but this is really important." I looked at them both hoping that they would understand. My mom nodded, but looked worried. Betty looked like she was going to respond back that there was no way she wasn't going to be involved, but my mom stopped her.

"Betty. She's a big girl. I trust that she knows what she's doing." My heart swelled at the love I felt for my mom.

"Thanks, mom," I said as I got up and started going upstairs with Astley for some privacy.

I led him into the room and shut the door. I turned around to see him eyeing my possessions, from my ratty running shoes to the scattered pictures I had haphazardly taped to my wall. He stopped at the one of me and my dad.

"That's me and my dad after we completed a mini marathon," I said staring at the picture longingly. It had been a great run. We made the best time and I ran my personal best. I sat down on my bed a bit saddened by the memory. Moments later, I felt the bed shift as Astley sat down next to me.

"It's hard to lose someone you love. Especially a parent. I know how you feel having lose mine recently as well," he told me looking just as sad as I felt.

I never really thought about Astley's family. I felt selfish, but he was pixie after all and I only just now became aware of everything.

"I'm sorry. I never even asked anything about you or your father. It's stupid. I should have figured something happened since you had to become king," I said trailing off as Astley stared intently at me.

"Thanks. I don't really want to talk about what happened, but I miss him all the time and am reminded of him constantly. It's not like you can just forget your family, living or dead."

"So do you have any other family around then? Mom? Sisters or brothers?" I decided maybe we should start off lightly. He tells me about himself and then I would get to the deep stuff. Build on some trust. Unless of course, there was no reason to trust him. Then I was just making small talk.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm not really in the mood," he said looking sad. I tested out the emotion reader and saw that he wasn't lying. It felt like he was sad and yet, angered at the same time.

Well there went the starting off easy plan. Great.

"So where do we go from here Zara?" he said looking at me.

"You tell me….I don't know what to believe, Astley. I need to know I can really trust you and that I wasn't tricked into this."

He took my hand in his and when I didn't swat it away, he gave a small grin. "Now that you're calm, I want to go over the facts you know, ok? One, there is a Valhalla and you know why you can trust me on that?"

I shook my head no. That's why I was asking him.

"Your father that you love so much and probably trusted with your life, left you a message telling you about Valkyries, correct?"

I had almost forgotten about that and having told him about that. He did leave behind the message. I still hadn't deciphered the other part, but I knew beyond a doubt it was a message from my dad.

"Ok. You have me there. My dad did leave that, and I trust him and know that it's his writing. Go on." A spark of hope lit up in me then. Valkyries exist, the paper said. That meant there was a Valhalla and that meant Nick was alive.

"Secondly. You said you felt like it was all too coincidental that your father captured the same Valkyrie."

"Even you have to think that's suspicious, Astley. I mean come on. It's freakin ridiculous" I said. I didn't care if I sounded like a whiny teen.

"The Valkyries aren't warriors even though you may think they are. They simply take the actual warriors away. Some are assigned to specific regions to patrol. Some are even attracted to the same smells or auras. It's no coincidence that the same Valkyrie appeared, Zara. She was patrolling and doing her job. And apparently got caught," Astley said with sincerity that I could feel.

"So Valkyries exist and it is possible that my dad captured her?" I asked still shocked to be proven wrong.

"Quite possible. I don't think he'd make something up. I plan on going myself to visit and see if he's telling the truth," he said looking uncomfortable.

"Wait. Time out. What?" I knew I had been asleep for some time, but how much did I miss, that Astley would even consider siding with my dad. I let out a small grunt of frustration.

"It's not like that, Zara. But I finally decided that in order to help you out as promised, we may have to work with your father. IF it's true he has the Valkyrie, then it's most likely true he knows the location to Valhalla. And if all goes to plan, you can get your wolf back," he said looking sad.

The world seemed to stop spinning on its axis. I would get Nick back….I wasn't some stupid impulsive girl after all. I did the right thing for the right reasons. Pixie was the right path. It meant having to trust my dad, but I knew now that I wasn't alone in my quest. Astley was right and stood by me through the craziness.

"Oh my God," I squealed in happiness as I threw my arms around Astley, hugging him close. He hugged back exuberantly and two things happened at once. We detached from the embrace and before I knew it, we were full on making out.

I was lost to the world as our kiss deepened. Our bodies entangled and we were a mess of limbs as we rolled around on the bed. His lips were warm and inviting. I felt his tongue caress mine and felt the world spin. My body was telling me that this was right; it was a homey feeling. My happiness carried me along even though somewhere in the back of my mind I knew I should pull away. I loved Nick. I was with Astley to find Nick. But at the moment, it was about finding Astley as I felt the contours of his back with my hands. It wasn't until I heard the door open and an angry voice came from the hall that I came crashing back to reality.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Zara?" came Betty's angry voice. "Out here, now!"

I shot up and straightened out my clothes. I looked at Astley and he was smiling at me. Oh crap. What have I done! I took a deep breath and walked out of the room ready to face hell.

I came out of the room and came face to face with Betty standing there closer than I expected.

"Betty….I…" I started.

But I was interrupted with a sharp slap to the face.

**Hope you liked the juicy scenes. And those of you fans of Nick, sorry. We'll see where the story leads, shall we. Thanks for your support, and as always, read, review, and enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Pixie Tip: Pixies don't live in mushroom huts and tree houses. At least most of them don't. So don't be surprised to see one in a condo; being aware is always a plus.**

I stared at Betty in shock for moment before bringing up my hand and dramatically rubbing my cheek.

"I want him out," she said not looking me in the eye. She glanced toward the door and if her eyes had lasers, the door would be burned down with the intensity of anger she had radiating off her.

"Betty. Listen. I don't know what happened. He explained to me about everything and how there is a chance to get Nick back and I…."

"You decided to celebrate the possibility of getting your boyfriend back by shacking up with Astley? Sounds smart, Zara," she said angrily.

I blushed in embarrassment and guilt. What was I doing?

"I…"

"Don't. Just get him out of my house or so help me I will claw his face off," Betty said with a snarl.

I nodded my head with tears in my eyes. "Alright, but I'm going with him. It's not his fault."

"Why are you defending him, Zara? He's a pixie. One who you swore had lied to you about everything just a day ago!" she said raising her voice.

I heard movement on the staircase and saw my mom appear with a worried look on her face.

"What's going on? Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" she said sounding all worried.

I covered my face. I wanted to melt into the carpet.

"I came to check on Zara because I thought I heard her yell, and when I did, she was tangled up with Astley, and not in a fighting way" Betty said harshly.

My mom's face dropped and it was silent.

_Eremophobia _fear of being alone.

_Commitmentphobia _fear of commitment.

_Sedatephobia _fear of silence.

The silence was oppressive and worse than if my mother was yelling at me. The sheer look of disappointment in her face was crushing. When she finally spoke, I felt like my heart was going to drop out of my chest.

"You need to leave," she said slowly without looking at me. "Now."

I felt the tears brimming in my eyes and backed away. I looked at her for a moment to see if she really meant it, and the silent look of anger on her face was enough. I opened the door to my room and shut it behind me.

I was in Astley's arms before I even registered I was collapsing in tears.

"We have to go," he murmured in my ear. "I'm so sorry, Zara."

I nodded my head weakly. But I couldn't bear to go out and see their faces again. "Can we go out the window," I said, sniffling.

"I was thinking of that….Do you want to take anything with you?" he asked gently.

Composing myself, I nodded my head and grabbed a duffel bag from under the bed. I rummaged through my drawers for clothes, grabbed some pictures from my wall, and threw them all in the bag. I absentmindedly felt for the ankle bracelet Nick gave me and felt comforted that I'd always have something familiar around me.

We headed to the window. It was still snowing and nighttime had finally fallen. Astley grasped me in a firm hug and leapt into the air into the night. "It'll be alright" he said as we got higher in the sky.

We were airborne for a while before I realized that it was taking us a long time to get to the hotel. "Umm, Astley. Where are we going?"

"First I figured we'd drop your stuff off…and if you're up to it….go see your father."

"What!" I felt my insides clutch up at the thought of seeing him; especially knowing that Astley said he wanted to make some kind of truce with him.

"It's a good suggestion, Zara…especially with the other king in the picture. And….to save your wolf, as I promised," he ended almost regretfully.

I was silent for a moment taking it all in. I have to stop acting like a child and man up and take responsibility and make good choices. "Ok…but why is it taking us so long to get to the hotel?"

He looked down at me in his arms and smiled. "You didn't think I'd stay this long in a hotel and rule my people from there, did you?"

Did that mean he had some secret pixie base somewhere? Would it look like the land of the smurfs? "Is it mushroom houses?" I said snickering. My mind was really getting creative. I could almost imagine a giant cat terrorizing the village.

"What?" he said clearly not thinking the way I was. "No. It's more like an apartment building, but we could get some mushrooms if you want."

"Speaking of mushrooms...why do you smell that way?" I said inhaling deeply. I had come to love that earthy smell that came after or during flight.

"Remember how I told you it's like the earth calling to you? That's the only way to describe why it's that way. I don't know why mushrooms exactly….cause their wild like me," he said, grinning down at me with a sly smile.

I rolled my eyes and then shut them. I wanted to enjoy the feel of air surrounding me and the closeness of nature before heading back to the ground; back to reality.

I vaguely recognized the area we were about to land. It was a bit outside town, but I had passed it a few times on random shopping trips. I braced myself tighter on his chest since I knew he was terrible at landings. I felt him intake breath as he too got ready for impact. I was surprised, however, when we descended almost gracefully. At the last minute, though, we stumbled. He held me tight as we rolled over a few times with him landing on top of me. I stared up at him a moment, looking him deep in the eyes. Then I shoved him off a bit more forcefully than I should have and got to my feet-being that close to him is what got me kicked out in the first place and took me further from Nick.

Astley got up and looked at me questioningly. "Zara…what is this that we have exactly?" he asked exasperated and curious at the same time.

I stood there a moment looking at him, taking in his ruffled clothes and the small swipe of mud across his pant leg. I wanted to tell him that he was like a means to an end. That after I found Nick, he would hopefully just go his own way. But I couldn't because I wasn't sure of myself anymore.

"I don't know, Astley. I know that I love Nick and that it hurts being apart from him and…."

"And me?" he asked coming closer.

"You're not such a bad person," I said averting my gaze.

But that wasn't the answer he was looking for. He reached over to my face and tipped my chin up so that I could look him in the eye. "Well whatever it is you decide, I am here either way, Zara."

What had I gotten myself into. What am I playing at. Astley was just there to make me a stronger person and make me ready to save Nick. I never wanted anything to do with him. So why did I start caring about him….and making out with him.

"I still believe it's destiny," he whispered in my ear, "we were meant to be together. Our very blood called out to each other."

I moved out of his grasp. "Let's just get inside so I can drop my stuff and find out once and for all about this whole Valkyrie and Valhalla business." I wanted to get down to business. The sooner I found Nick, the less lost I would feel.

He slowly turned around and headed for the door. We started walking up the stairs. I was about to ask how far up we were when we stopped on the 4th floor and he unlocked the second door from the landing.

"It's not the most comfy or elaborate place," he said switching on the lights, "but it's a good as a place for a base as any. All my people have somewhere to stay if needed."

That idea floored me…I was staying in a building literally crawling with pixies. I shivered but shook it off. I was one of them now. There wasn't any need to panic.

I looked around and saw that he was right to say it wasn't too comfy. Secondhand furniture was randomly scattered around the room—a beaten up brown suede couch, a small wooden kitchen set, and a warped coffee table all occupied the space.

"It was just thrown together at the last minute. My home is a million times better. This is all temporary," he said waving his arms.

I nodded my head. "It's very homeless chic," I replied with a smile. "So where should I drop my stuff off?" I looked around and noticed a door to the left and right.

"The one on the right is the bedroom and the left is the bathroom," he said.

I headed to the right and opened the door. The bedroom was just as bear with a dresser, floor lamp and disappointingly…"One bed…." I said aloud.

"I could acquire a cot or another bed," he said awkwardly. "Or…we could share it. No funny business or anything. Just sharing the sleeping space as friends," he said looking embarrassed.

"Or you could take the couch," I said throwing my stuff on the bed.

"Or I could take the couch…" he said in defeat.

So this would be my home for the time being. I sighed and closed my eyes trying to think happy thoughts. Something wanted to intrude as I was thinking. Cassidy's face came to mind and I shook it away, jumping back in surprise.

"Bugs?" Astley asked concerned at my sudden movement.

I took a moment to compose myself. "I…I just was trying to think happy thoughts or something and one of Cassidy's memories tried to seep out….and I didn't want to absorb it and lose control and…" I didn't know what else to say to describe it. I felt scared to dig too deep in my mind anymore. I didn't want to be controlled by need or do anything I wasn't ready for. There was too much I didn't understand about my powers yet.

"It's ok to be wary considering what happened," Astley began, coming over and sitting down on the bed. "But as long as you are in control of your powers, you are in control of yourself, Zara. And remember, I said you were basically overloaded with too much at one time and you didn't know what you were doing. Absorb when you feel comfortable or when you need the strength… "

"Like when we rescue Nick," I said.

He nodded his head. "Or before you face your father and decide you want to turn Xena warrior princess," he said with a smile.

"You've heard of that show?" It shouldn't have been the question forefront in my mind. But I was surprised that he referenced something from television. Somehow I imagined him just living in the forest away from modern life.

"I'm a pixie, not a hermit, Zara," he said laughing. "Lucy Lawless was one hot, fearless chick."

"Alright, that's enough of that," I said grabbing a pillow and tossing it at him. "I think we should get down to business."

He looked at me, down to the bed, and me again with a smile on his face.

"Mind out of the gutter," I teased. "Not that kind of business."

He got up still smiling and held out his hand. "Well you one up Xena anyway,"

"And how's that?" I asked.

"You're a warrior queen," he said walking out of the room

"Not to mention that her name is pronounced with a z even though it begins with x. She's a total poser," I said following him. It felt nice to just banter and talk about random things instead of being serious all the time. It was beginning to be that nothing was fun anymore.

"Then you win," he said, grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

I checked my own pockets and made sure I had my phone on me. It was stupid, but I was hoping that if Betty or mom changed their mind, I would know sooner rather than later. I also had about a million texts from Issie and Devyn that sounded both worried and angry. I forgot to apologize to Cassidy. Crap. That reminded me.

"Hey Astley," I said as we left the apartment. "What happened with Cassidy after I went to sleep?"

"Well, I waited till she woke up, which was 5 minutes after you were out, and I made sure she was ok. She was a bit mad, but she understood what had happened. She even did a little healing blessing over you before we left," he said, looking around the street. "I don't think she harbors any bad feelings toward you."

"I still feel awful. I need to talk to her sometime….Can't we take a cab or something?" I asked, noticing that he was coming over and grabbing me to go into flight position.

"This is faster and he's kind of in the middle of nowhere," he said.

"Can I fly?" I was curious. If I was a pixie queen, I wanted to know the finer perks instead of being able to just steal people's memories and turn blue.

"You want to try flying? Now?" he asked smiling.

"So I can fly," I said happily.

"You should. You're no regular pixie. And while I'm happy you're interested in more pixie related things now, it's not the time….I actually agreed on a time to meet with your father that is in about 20 minutes from now," he said. "But I promise to teach you later."

"I understand. But I think you may be making it up so that you're close to me," I replied, shaking my head. I was starting to think that even though he said it was my decision on who I chose—which wasn't even a decision since I had already chosen Nick, the love of my life, Nick…who I was letting down day by day with the confused bundle of emotions that was me—he wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Think what you will, but let's get going," he said, holding out his arms.

I sighed and leaned into him, preparing to leave. Our feet left the ground and that comfortable smell lingered in the air. I mentally prepared myself to face my father; to make a deal that not only affected my life, but the lives of all of Astley's people…..my people. And most of all, to come face to face with the Valkyrie responsible for everything that had happened.

"Can Valkyries be killed?" I asked Astley worried. I didn't know how I would react if I saw her. Would I go crazy with anger like when I attacked my father? Could I have a calm conversation? I didn't know myself anymore.

"I really don't know…but if you're worried about what you'll do," he said, testing out my emotions. "I will hold you back from doing any serious harm."

"What if I don't want you to?" I said slowly. The warrior in me was emerging, demanding some sort of revenge for taking Nick.

"Then I guess we shall see what fate has in store again," he said seriously, moving higher in the sky.

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me a week to update. SORRY! I'll try to be a better person and update a little more often! Anyways, in happier news, and are you ready for this? Nick WILL show up in the next chapter. So your patience will indeed be rewarded! Review and enjoy. Cheers!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pixie Tip: If you need to ever trust a pixie at all, make them swear an oath. They can't break it.**

Just as he had said, my father's place was in the middle of nowhere. It was a large house hidden in the woods . It reminded be a bit of the last place that we imprisoned him at, but a bit larger. And this time, there was a wooden fence surrounding the house, almost as if it was there to prevent iron fences being placed around. All the lights were blazing from the windows as we descended to the front walk. I braced again but thankfully, Astley had this landing under control.

"Good job," I said surprised. "So this is what it's like to just glide to a halt…"

"I'm working on it," Astley said shaking his head.

We didn't get to talk as the front door opened and someone whose face I didn't know appeared. She smiled at me, letting her sharp teeth glisten in the light. "If you'll let me just search you to make sure you don't have any weapons on you," she said approaching us.

"It's not like we could bring iron in with us," I muttered to Astley.

"No, but we could still have knives and guns. It doesn't have to be iron," he responded.

She patted us down rather roughly and lingered a bit too long over Astley, patting him down a bit too enthusiastically. I cleared my throat and raised my brows at her. She simply flashed a smile and finished what she was doing. "All clean," she finally declared and led us to the house.

"Jealous?" Astley said smirking at me.

I hit him softly on the arm as we walked into the house. It wasn't nearly as shoddy as Astley's apartment, but it wasn't elaborate either. There was a cozy looking sofa and loveseat set, a coffee table, and random other niceties added around the room. There were even two leather arms chairs near a roaring fireplace. I had to double take to see that my father was sitting in the chair, watching us carefully. His clothes seemed to meld into the chair, making him almost camouflaged.

"Zara. Nice to see you a bit calmer. No throwing me out of windows tonight," he said with a wink.

"I can't say it's nice to see you….but I guess we have to be somewhat friendly," I said walking deeper into the room.

"Friendly is all I can hope for at this point…Thirsty?" he asked, pointing to the bottle of wine on the table.

I shook my head as Astley said no.

"Can we just skip to the part where you bring me to the Valkyrie? Then I can know if I can ever trust you again." I wanted to get straight to the point. My nerves were already frayed thinking about what would happen when I saw her.

"Easy, now. I'm not taking you to her until we go over our alliance and my terms," he said, getting up and pouring himself some wine in his empty cup.

I looked over at Astley curiously. I didn't know yet if they had agreed on anything much less talked about an alliance even happening.

"Do you want me to repeat what you told me the last time we met? Or do you have something new to add?" Astley asked, deciding to take a seat on the couch and beckoning me to sit next to him. I followed reluctantly and sat down even though I was too antsy to sit still.

"You can reiterate what I told you if not for my sake, then Zara's," he said sitting back down.

Astley thought it over a bit and then began talking. "According to you, you would like a peaceful union between your people and mine for the sake of safety. That your territory is my territory and vice versa and no pixie is to be attacked that is any of our people's. We share a common interest in fighting against Garin and bringing an end to the futile war. And…" Astley said hesitating a bit. "that we side together if a war is indeed coming from the halls of Valhalla."

I shook my heads I took in all the information. Who were we to decide others lives? Shouldn't they have a say on whether they wanted to be thrown in in some war? I looked over at Astley to complain, but my father started talking.

"You have a good memory," he said approvingly. "And I didn't forget your terms that once all is peaceful, our alliance is over."

"Correct. We'll peacefully split connections and go back to our own territories," Astley said firmly.

"There's one more term that you didn't say, unless of course you don't remember it," my father said, looking at Astley with a smile.

"What?" I said, looking between them curiously.

"I didn't repeat it because I dismissed the idea," Astley said angrily.

"Humor me," I said. I didn't want to be left out in the dark when we were so close to seeing the valkryie.

"If either myself, or you and Astley were to die in battle, the surviving side keeps said pixies in their kingdom. But if just you, Zara, are left, then you must find a replacement sooner rather than later or the other king will take you forcefully," he said staring at me to gauge my reaction.

"What! Of course Astley didn't agree to this," I said standing up. "These pixies should be free to do go about their lives as they want to. They aren't posessions for you to just take. They have homes and families and who knows what else." I was rambling and thinking about the prisonsers in camps across the country, deprived of the same freedom. "IF something bad happens, then they do as they wish. And…I would just step down if anything were to happen to Astley," I said, shivering at the thought.

"You can't just step down," Astley mumbled. "When you're a queen, it's in your blood. A king or queen must have a partner or either the need will really take over, or as he said, an unpaired king will take you and you would have no choice but to do as he says," he ended grimly.

"I can see how you don't like the idea of trading people off, Zara. But it's reasonable. It's safety and someplace safe for each side. How about this, then," my father said, pacing the room. "We give both our people the options of coming to the others side, but we have to at least agree something must be done for your fate if the worst happens," he said looking at me sternly.

I thought about it a bit. I couldn't think of something bad happening to Astley. It would be too much to take in. What would I do? Like my father said, I couldn't just disappear. I shrugged my shoulders and decided to just go along with it to appease everyone. And, selfishly enough, to see the Valkyrie for myself.

"Fine. I agree to it." Astley whipped his head over at me in shock, but I nodded my head to reassure him. "I want our people," I said hating the way it sounded, "to have free choices and I can't jeopardize them by hiding out. Are all the terms met then? Can we go to her now?"

I looked around the room to see what the reactions were. My father looked simply thrilled with the fact that I was cooperating at all and Astley had a sad, yet determined look on his face. "We need to make it official," Astley said heading over to my father.

"I take the oath and ,I swear by Pihlihia that I will abide by our agreement," my father said looking seriously at Astley. Astley repeated the same thing and they both shook hands. It all sounded a bit familiar to me.

"Didn't I make an oath like that, Astley?" I asked him as he came back to my side.

"Yes. I made you promise so that you wouldn't keep ignoring my pleas to talk about your powers…but as it was, we ended up talking about it and you did as you promised, so the oath is complete," Astley told me. "If the oath here today were to be broken in any way, bad things will happen."

"What kind of bad…" but my father cut me off before I could ask him.

"Sorry to cut off your interesting conversation….but I believe there is someone here that you want to meet," he said, the fire light shining off his eyes.

I stood up quickly and nodded my head. "I'm ready. Let's go," I said, taking Astley's hand and giving it a squeeze for good luck. He squeezed back and gave me an everything's going to be ok look.

I thought that maybe she would be far away in some elaborate prison, but it turned out that all he needed was to go next store in the garage.

"Shouldn't she be better contained? I mean, it's a garage. It's not even underground," I complained as we went outside to go through the side door that led to the garage.

"She's locked up good and tight. Besides, she can't go anywhere anytime soon the way we have her bound," my father said as he unlocked the door.

He went inside and waved us in. It was pitch black when we entered, but he remedied that by turning the lights on. My eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness and also to the sight before me.

I put my hand over my mouth in horror, and buried my head against Astley's chest.

"That's barbaric," Astley said angrily, sounding just as disgusted as I felt.

"It's the only way to keep her here. We're at war," he said unforgivingly.

I lifted my head up and looked at her again. She was bound to the floor with multiple chains and left in such a way that she could only sit on the floor, but not stand. She looked worn out, pale, and beaten. But the most disturbing thing was the fact that her wings looked like they had been sawed off her back and there was nothing left but bloody nubs that were oozing blood on the floor. She had been leaning forward against the strain of the chains, but she shot up when the lights came on.

She hissed as she saw us approach her. Her eyes finally met mine and she let a small smile cross her lips. "I remember you…." She said slowly. "You fought for that man right there, and then lost the battle for that wolf I took away….You're a bit unlucky…" she said weakly.

Astley held me tight as if he was preventing me from doing anything, but what could I do that was worse than what my father put her through. I moved away from Astley and told him it was alright and I got closer. I actually felt nothing but pity for her. I couldn't even scrounge up an ounce of anger at her in this state.

"Yes," I was finally able to reply. "I'm the same one….and I need your help."

She coughed out a laugh and the chains shook at her movement. "I'm the one tied up and bloody and you need my help? Funny."

"I just want you to tell me some things and then…maybe we can let you go?" I ended in a question. I wanted desperately to let her go right away, but I cursed myself as we didn't discuss her fate in the deal.

"I can't promise that," my father replied. An answering hiss from her met his words as I glared at him.

"What's your name?" I asked trying to get her to trust me.

"It doesn't matter. I won't be here long enough for you to need to get to know me," she said smiling at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to Astley for help, but he looked just as confused as I was.

"I'm not going to let you die," I said adamantly with an angry look to my father. "Help me, and I'll help you."

She kept staring at me and didn't make any effort to respond. I sighed and worried if I would get anywhere.

"Well I'm just going to start asking questions then, and see if you'll answer…" I said hesitantly. "First off, the wolf you talked about earlier….is he safe in Valhalla? Is he ok?" I asked, my voice catching.

She looked at me curiously as I took a moment to compose myself. "You really care about him, don't you?" she asked. I shook my head vigorously and stared at her longer, willing her to answer. "Please. Just tell me."

"I will talk….if they leave," she said with a small nod to Astley and my father.

"Absolutely not," my father replied.

"I can't go anywhere," she responded.

"It's not you I'm worried about. It's miss let's save the world I'm worried about," he said with a nod at me. "I don't trust that you won't release her the moment I leave."

Funnily enough, if left alone with her I probably would have let her go. But if being alone with her was the only way I'd get my answers, they would have to go. I closed my eyes and hated myself for having to say what I had to. "I promise not to release her or touch her or anything….if you guys would just leave."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Astley asked me seriously.

"Yes. Please. It's the only way," I begged looking at both of them. "You want my trust? Then you trust me as well," I said pointedly at my father.

He looked at me to her, then to Astley. "As you wish….we will next door if you need us," he said, waving Astley to walk ahead of him.

Astley gave me one last worried glance as they left the room.

"Ok. We're alone now. Now can you answer my question?"

She waited a minute before answering. "Yes."

"Yes you can answer my question, or yes Nick is safe?"

"Both I guess. The last time I saw him he was safe and keeping busy."

"What do you mean keeping busy?" I didn't know what they expected of people of there, but I didn't like the thought that Nick was possibly being forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"That I can't tell you because that is of the secrets of Valhalla, but as I said, he's safe."

"Then I have just one more question for you?" I said, looking her in the eyes. "How do I get to Valhalla?"

Out of nowhere she started laughing hysterically at me as if I had told her the funniest joke ever. I didn't think it was possible, but I was actually getting mad at her.

"This isn't some joke. The love of my life is out there in Valhalla and I need to save him. Please. You didn't let me save him last time….let me save him now," I pleaded as the laughter subsided.

"Who says he needs saving?" she said getting serious.

"You roped him in to become some warrior for some epic battle that he never should have a part of. He doesn't need to die again on your say so." Now I was getting pumped up and adamant about getting the answers.

"Valhalla is for warriors. You don't get to go there. Yes, I sense a warrior spirit in you now…" she said stopping me from interrupting her. "But you're no dying warrior and so you cannot go to Valhalla and I cannot and will not take you there. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? That's all you can say? That's not good enough!" I said getting angry. "Nick is out there and I need to find him and there has to be a way to get to him."

But she wasn't listening to me. She was staring out the window into the snow with a glazed look in her face. She looked like she might pass out and the anger in me subsided a bit as I realized how much pain she was probably in right now.

"I promise that if you cooperate I will make sure my father releases you. I will do whatever it takes to get to Valhalla, do you understand?"

"Do you really think your Nick will still want you? She said after a minute. "You've changed…and Valhalla has a way of changing people as well."

I thought about it for a bit, thrown back at her response. "We're true loves. We're meant to be together. No matter how much we've changed, there's no way we can't just accept the differences and be stronger from it," I said, but I didn't have as much conviction in my voice as I wanted. Because truth be told, I wasn't sure if he'd accept me. I didn't care if he changed; it was my fault for him being in trouble in the first place.

"If you're true loves, then why do you seem to be falling for another?" she asked me, taking her gaze from the snowy scene outside to my eyes.

I was taken aback again. "I don't know what you're talking about. If you mean Astley, he's my friend. He helped me change so that I could be stronger and like I said, do what it takes to save Nick."

"Lies don't work on me," she said cooly.

I started to deny and defend myself but she let out a high pitched wail. So loud that it made me cover my ears.

"What?" I shouted above her wailing. I looked at her to see if she was bleeding more or if something else had happened, but I couldn't tell. It didn't matter because seconds later she stopped and looked at me.

"I hope you figure things out," she said with a small smile. "Hopefully I don't run into you again…"

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her confused. But at that moment, the large door to the garage was thrown up harshly, sending a loud cracking sound throughout the garage. I jumped back in surprise and focused in to see who opened the door.

As he slowly came into the light, I had to shake my head a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining things. Standing there in leather gear and wielding a large sword was a man with piercing blue eyes and brown hair.

"Nick!"

**See, I told you he'd appear in this chapter….Just sorry I had to leave him for you to find at the end. Haha. I know, I'm mean. But he will get more time in the next chapter I'm hard at work on. And some of you replied that I should leave it in Zara's POV, and I think I agree. But if enough of you rally for a Nick POV I will change my mind. But hope you enjoy it and will review. This is my longest chapter yet, by the way. Cheers.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while for update. I was away for the weekend and just now got back. So here's the chapter for you with promises the next one will be longer :)

* * *

****Pixie Tip: Just because they have a band named after them, it does not mean that pixies like that music. It's just terrible. Like, tear your hair out and shove it in your ears so you don't have to listen to it, bad music terrible.**

My heart practically pounded out of my chest at the sight of him. But before I could take a step forward, he drew his sword out defensively and looked at me in a way that halted me in my steps.

"Nick? What are you doing?" He marched forward and just when he reached me, I brought my arm out to touch him. But, he walked past me as if I wasn't there and headed for the Valkyrie.

"I told you I wouldn't be here long enough," she said as Nick began breaking her bindings.

"Nick! Look at me!" I yelled at him as he broke the chains. I was shaking now. He was finally here and now….

He paused slightly but kept on doing what he was doing until all her chains were freed. Reaching into a pouch on his side, he withdrew some kind of water bottle and handed it to her. She drank from it hungrily until there was nothing left.

At that moment, Astley and my father appeared at my side looking on in surprise. They both hissed at the appearance of Nick in his warrior form and Astley actually moved in front to guard me. Nick sneered at Astley's move; a look I'd never seen on his face.

"Nick," I repeated, moving around Astley. "It's me Zara. What happened? What did they do to you?" I longed to touch his face, tousle his hair, kiss his lips; anything to know that he was real and that he would be alright.

"What did they do to me? It's more like what have they done to you," he said nodding at Astley and my father. "I'm not the enemy here. You are," he said with hate in his eyes.

"Obviously they did something to you…" I managed to whisper because it felt like my heart was crumbling under his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" Astley said cutting in and looking at me with pity.

Nick, still not meeting my gaze, looked on at Astley. "I was ordered to save one of our Valkyries who was being tortured by pixies," he said disgusted. "I can't promise I'll leave peacefully with her after this despicable show of violence," he said, baring his sword.

Before I could say anything, my father let out some noise and from out of nowhere, at least 15 pixies emerged behind him. "I can't promise you'll leave here at all," my father said snarling.

"Stop," I yelled, rushing in front of my father to put myself before Nick. I was so close now. He finally looked me in the eyes, but all I saw was a stranger's gaze on my face. My eyes watered up as I saw that he did indeed hate me. I didn't know if it was because my eyes were cloudy with tears or I really was right, but suddenly I saw a little spark in his eyes—a softening there. Just for a moment, as if he really was there.

I reached out to touch his face, but was met with a sharp grasp from his hand as he pulled me in front of him and put the sword to my neck. I yelled out in pain and surprise. Even though it was probably wrong to even think it, I don't care if he hurt me. Just having him touch me told me he was really alive—flesh and blood alive. But the thing that both worried me and made me happy at the same time was the realization that I didn't receive any kind of memories from him. It was a total blank and that's what was the most bizarre. There was something there behind the wall, but I couldn't touch it. I snapped out of my thoughts to the yell of Astley.

"Release her," he snarled, baring his teeth. The other pixies there gathered around, eager for a fight.

I didn't even try to struggle out of his grip. In that moment, I didn't care what happened to me. I was in Nick's arms no matter if he meant me harm or not, and I wasn't sure if I could deal if he left. It would feel like losing him again, especially after such a harsh assessment of me.

"You let me and her leave peacefully," he said, waving to the Valkyrie who had miraculously healed up and was now getting up from the floor, her wings spreading out in warning. "And I'll let her go."

"You can't leave yet," I managed to say before Astley or my father even made a sound. "We need to talk. Nick, please. You don't know how long I've…" but he cut off my speech with a small nick to the neck from his sword that has me gasping in surprise.

"Are we agreed or not?" Nick said aloud, ignoring me even as the tears spilt onto his hand.

"Agreed, I swear," Astley said both worried and angry at the small wound Nick inflicted. "Just stop and let her go and we will all stand down."

Nick looked over at my father to see if he agreed upon the same deal. "I swear," he said solemnly.

"Take me with you then," I managed to whisper out. "You can't just run from me without at least talking."

He pulled me back with him closer to the Valkyrie, careful not to release me until he was side by side with her. He leaned into me and spoke in my ear. "I don't want you with me. I don't want you near me, pixie. We each make our own choices and live with them," he said whispering to me. After a small pause he spoke again, but it was almost hard to hear because my heart was pounding in my eardrums. "For you and I are past our dancing days…" he murmured.

Lowering his sword slightly, he turned me around and looked at me seriously. "Your father was right about Valkyries and definitely hit a bulls eye with pixies. And now I'm done with all of you," he said with a final angry glance around the room. He grabbed the Valkyrie by the hand, led her out through the side door, and they took flight into the night air. The other pixies ran out cursing at them, but otherwise let them be.

The room seemed to blacken around me as I fell to my knees, his words echoing in my head: _I don't want you with me. I don't want you near me, pixie…._

In desperation, I reached into my mind for that happy memory of Cassidy's and absorbed it, but it sizzled in the crevices of pieces that was my heart. I vaguely heard Astley call my name as he came to my side and pulled me into his chest. I pounded my fist against him, not wanting to be in his arms: I wanted to be in Nick's. "Let me go," I sobbed at him, hitting him harder, but he didn't let go. He simply sat there silently letting me hit him until I just collapsed into tears.

We sat in the garage for quite some time as he let me cry myself out. I was still in shock. I had expected some anger and even some mistrust over the decision I made, but what he had said… how he had looked at me…It was all over the top.

I was still replaying the moments sadly over and over in my head, punishing myself for being so stupid as to think Nick would love me after I became his enemy when Astley suddenly decided to start speaking.

"Zara…"

I sniffled one more time and looked up into his eyes, waiting for him to talk. He looked at me sadly and brought his hand to my cheek and wiped away the tears that were littered there. My eyes were dry now; I had nothing left in me to cry out anymore. He decided against talking and instead lifted me up and started carrying me outside.

"Where are we going?" I managed to croak out.

"To the apartment. You need some time to figure things out," he said walking out into the snow.

At his words, a fire lit up inside me and I was suddenly angry. "We're not leaving until I came here to find out what I wanted in the first place," I said, struggling out of his arms.

He put me down and looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"My father knows the way to Valhalla, and I want to get there," I said stubbornly. "If Nick wants nothing to do with me, fine….." not really. " But I want to go up there and find the creature responsible for breaking him and turning him into some hateful person."

At the last part of my pity party as I cried my last tears, I decided only confrontation would ease the pain, and still sticking with the plan to go to Valhalla seemed to be as good of a plan as any.

"You never cease to amaze me, Zara," Astley said looking over me appreciatively. "But I don't think you're ready to go yet."

"Give me a bow and arrow or something. I don't care, I just need to go," I said, heading to the house.

"I don't mean battle ready," he said, grasping my arm and halting me in my tracks. "I mean emotionally. How much more pain can you take when you see that Nick meant what he said. Can you take more insults or verbal punches? He's gone, Zara."

I shook my head. "No."

"We can still ask your father the way, but we don't go in banners blazing at this moment with you like this," he said decidedly. "We'll go in prepared. But if he hurts you anymore, I can't promise I won't hurt him in return," he said looking me in the eye and rubbing at the spot where the cut healed from Nick's blade.

I was done standing and arguing and even though I didn't want Astley to hurt Nick, I decided I would deal with that when the time came to it.

"Alright. Let's get some information already," I said, shaking off his hand and marching to the house.

As we went inside, my father was the one to greet me at the door.

"You better start talking about Valhalla now," I said before he got a word out. "We have three days."

"We have three days until what?" he asked me confused.

"Until we leave."

**As a sidenote, I know in advance to deserve any wtf's and omg's because of Nick. But in the meantime, hope you liked it regardless and wont' stop reading because he pissed you off. There's a plan for everything. Promise. Review and enjoy. Cheers. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Pixie Tip: Pixie's hands surprisingly feel almost ridged. This allows them to grip well to trees and other things to climb. They are like spider man wannabe's, but not as cool.**

After the meeting with my father, we headed back to the apartments. We were silent the whole time, which I was grateful for. I needed some time to think and go over everything I had learned. A lot of it bothered me, but I had to push it aside and think of the bigger picture.

Astley unlocked the door and waved me in. Once inside, I headed to the couch and sat down, putting my head in my hands. He went somewhere in the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets.

"Want something to eat?" he asked, poking his head around the corner.

"Not hungry. Thanks," I replied. Who could think of eating at a time like this! I felt like just as I was in control of things—putting a time limit on everything—I was never so much out of control at the same time. Getting to Valhalla wouldn't rest on my shoulders, but on another's and I hated it.

I kept replaying how my father said there was only one way to get to Valhalla; and that was to be near-death. Plain and simple. I knew this of course because I had thought of the same conclusion when I met the other king in the woods. But it doesn't mean that you have to be the only one taken.

"You wait for the Valkyrie and follow them till they reach what they call 'the veil of Asgard.' It'll only stay open a mere matter of seconds, so you must follow close and have speed on your side." He had told us. "But it's not wise to be the actual one taken. That is why in three days, one of my men will help sacrifice to the cause."

I shook my head angrily with tears threatening to spill. I was adamant about finding another way, but there really wasn't one. The only comforting thing my father had to offer was that while we were there anyway, we could save the pixie so he wasn't lost.

"I want to be the one…" I murmured loud enough for Astley to hear me. He walked into the room holding a half-eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich and looked at me sadly, knowing what I meant.

"I know it's really hard for you, but in times of war, Zara, sacrifices have to be made. We will save him too, I promise. Besides, what good are you to find Nick if you're dying?" He did have a point there, but it didn't lessen the guilt I felt.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. I wasn't sitting too long before I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I quickly dug for it and took it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god. You're alive. Holy Christmas Zara you scared the crap out of me. I leave you alone one night and you disappear for like, ever and I heard you attacked Cassidy and that your mom and Betty haven't seen you and…."

"Issie!" I practically yelled into the phone. "You're talking a mile a minute. Calm down, I'm fine." I couldn't help but to smile. It felt good to hear from her and feel some sense of normalcy in it all.

"Seriously? Where are you because I need to see for sure you haven't been tinked or something!" she said urgently.

"Um, Is. I kinda can't be tinked if I am a tink," I joked.

"Is she ok, then?" I heard a male voice say from somewhere in her room.

"She says she's ok…"

Then I heard a shuffle of movement and a new voice was on the phone.

"Zara, it's Devyn. What's going on? I talked to Cassidy and she told me what happened, but I want to hear it from you that you're not being pixie-napped," he said seriously. I don't know how he could say pixie-napped without busting out laughing, but he managed it.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Look, how about we meet for dinner or something ?" I wasn't really hungry, but I really wanted to see them. Being around just pixies and chaos was draining. What I needed were my friend; especially after everything.

"Perfect. Meet us in an hour at….umm, Ralph's Diner," Devyn said. "And don't bring that pixie guy. I don't trust him yet…"

I looked over at Astley and he raised his brows, but shrugged his shoulders as if to say, well it makes sense. "Ok. I will see you there, then."

I hung up and looked at my phone to see if I had missed anything before this call from Betty or my mom. Nope. Just random texts or missed calls from Issie, Devyn, and surprisingly, Cassidy. I snapped the phone shut and laid it on the table angrily. I couldn't believe they were still mad at me. Did they hate me that much? I shook the bad feelings off and sighed. "I'm done with feeling sorry for myself all the time," I groaned out.

"I made my decisions for what I believed, and still believe, is the right reason. And if people want to put me down for it or hate me or whatever, then they'll only have themselves to deal with," I said standing up.

"Feeling better?" Astley laughed as he finished his sandwich.

Shutting my eyes, I rolled my shoulders and stretched, letting out long breaths of air—it was a technique I use to perform before racing to settle the nerves and muscles. I cleared my mind and tried to mentally dump any bad energy I had bouncing around in there.

Once I was done, I opened my eyes back up and looked over at a curious Astley. "I'm getting there," I answered honestly. "If I focus on all the bad…on what happened to Nick…I won't be able to function. Besides, I decided to forgive him."

"What?" he said thrown off guard. "What do you mean forgive him, Zara? Her verbally abused you, and physically threatened your life. That's not something you just throw aside lightly." He sounded almost angry and disappointed when he said this.

"I'm not giving up," I said stubbornly. "Nick might need more help than I thought. We just assumed he'd be trapped physically or forced to fight or something. But mentally and emotionally, he's been beaten and I need to save him. And…" I said fast because he looked like he was about to interrupt. "If it turns out that he did indeed make his final choice…" and here I gulped, "then I will deal with it when the time comes."

"If you're sure…" Astley whispered after some time.

We sat in silence for some time, neither of us knowing what to say. I think I hurt his feeling somehow by stating how passionate I was at getting Nick back, but it was another thing I had to put to the side for now.

"You should go.." he said startling me out of my thinking. "They are expecting you soon. Wouldn't want them to think you were pixie-napped," he said finally letting out a smile.

I reached out and hugged him, thankful for everything he was doing. "Astley, you'll never know how truly grateful I am for you putting up with me and helping me. Thanks for trusting me when I couldn't trust you…"

He pulled away from the hug and stroked my cheek. I almost pulled away, but I let his hand linger there almost as a small show of thanks to him. "You're my queen. I will always be here for you, and whether you admit it or not, you have feelings for me that will always keep us bonded."

I nodded and was about to say something sarcastic about how I should wear an awesome crown or how he almost sounded too corny, but he interrupted me….with his mouth. It was like he hadn't eaten in years with the ferocity and intensity of his kisses. He mouth devoured mine- his tongue explored mine as it met mine in passionate reunion.

Before I knew it, it was like we were at Betty's again. He threw me down on the couch without having me leave his lips and we were all each other had. One hand stroked my hair as the other enclosed on my waist. I took the opportunity to feel the contours of his chest under his shirt while we continued our make out session. My mind, however, couldn't help but to point out that he was firmer than Nick-more commanding and daring. But Nick, I thought as I continued kissing Astley, didn't even want to be around me anymore.

What if Astley was right and Nick really was done? Should I give up what I have standing in front of me? I couldn't deny that I did actually have feelings for Astley. They were nothing compared to how I had felt for Nick, but the spark was there. Was I expected to be some depressed heroin mourning over a lost love? Some Juliet who kills herself because her Romeo was gone… Romeo…

"Wait!" I said, pushing Astley off.

"What?" he asked huskily and looking mildly upset that I stopped.

"Romeo and Juliet," I panted out loud, still thinking.

"You're comparing us to Romeo and Juliet?" he asked questioningly. "As you wish," he said leaning in to kiss me again, but I jumped out of his way and started pacing the room.

"No, no no….I was just remembering something. What Nick said to me before he left…" I instantly regret having said that because Astley's face dropped in hurt, but then flared in anger.

"You were thinking about Nick while we were kissing?" It almost made my heart ache from the hurt that dripped from his tone.

"It's not what you think, really. I mean, maybe. I don't know. We were kissing and it was amazing, but you have to know how conflicting this is for me….to just jump into things with you." His face softened a bit at that and he nodded his head. "So I was thinking of the last things Nick had said to me and how maybe….I could let go…." And at that I blushed, something Astley didn't fail to notice since a light appeared in his eyes.

"But I was thinking of how I couldn't be all Juliet and kill myself over a lost Romeo…when I remembered what he told me…it was a clue, I know it!" I said beaming and proud of myself for figuring things out.

"What are you talking about, Zara? You're making no sense."

"It's not a long shot or anything, but I seriously vaguely remember what he said being from Romeo and Juliet…" I said smiling and almost hitting myself in the head.

He was about to respond when my phone went off. I had almost forgotten I had to leave, and soon.

"You better be here in 5 minutes or we'll come hunting for you with like, weapons and such," I heard Issie say from the phone. "And yes, I know it hasn't been a full hour yet, but I wanted to make sure you're going to get here. I'm impatient."

"Alright, Issie. I'm actually on my way," I said snatching up my purse and heading toward the door. "We'll talk when I get back," I whispered to Astley, who still stood there looking confused and saddened.

"Good. Well, I can't wait then!" she said sounding even more excited.

Luckily, I was superfast now that I was a pixie. I did a full out marathon sprint to the diner, which was luckily not too far, and made it there with 1 minute to spare.

I was surprised that I didn't have to catch my breath before I entered the building. But I did flatten down my hair, which was probably a wreck. Crap. Oh well, probably couldn't be helped at this point. I walked in and spotted Issie first—only because she was basically hopping out of her seat in excitement and nervousness.

I was headed to the booth where Issie and Devyn were when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the usual onslaught of images. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

**Sorry I took forever. Sometimes I get in writing moods and I can fall easily into Carrie Jones world, and sometimes I can't. But lucky for you, I'm not in a rut right now, so here you are. Enjoy and review. Cheers.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Pixie Tip: Pixies, unlike starfish, do not regenerate limbs or other body parts when they are cut off. So it's safe to say that you will do quite some lasting damage if you chop off some, ah, choice parts.**

"Cassidy," I said, jumping out of her grip. "You know you can't do that!" Did I cause her brain damage when I hit her head?

"Sorry. Sorry. I was testing something out and it didn't work," she said thoughtfully. "And no, you don't need to apologize. I know you were sick and didn't know what you were doing."

"I still feel really, really bad, Cassidy. I could have hurt you so much more than just a bump and…."

"Zara. Really, it's ok. We're cool. Now let's head to the table before Issie pees herself," she said laughing. I laughed in response, and it felt nice after such a long time. Following her, we got to the table and immediately Is jumped out of her seat.

"ZARA!" she cried out, throwing her arms open wide as if she was going to hug me.

I put my hands up protectively and she paused just a second, and then threw her arms around me anyways. "I don't care, Zara. I'm just so happy you're ok!"

That's why I love Issie. She didn't care I was a big freak. I hugged her back quickly, not wanting to steal too much and stepped back. Surprisingly, she seemed to have listened to what I said and the only images I got from her were ones of the snow falling. "You practice that thinking technique?" I said jokingly.

She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down. "When you're surrounded by snow, it's not hard to picture it for a long amount of time." She beamed at me as I took a seat across from her and Devyn. Cassidy then scooted in next to me, careful not to make contact again.

"Glad you're safe," Devyn said with a big smile.

"I told you I was…I did go crazy for like, point 5 seconds, but I got it all figured out now."

"You sure? You're looking a bit worn, but like, flustered too," Issie said looking me over.

I almost blushed but stopped myself. I don't think they'd appreciate or understand that I was making out with Astley right before I got here. "It's been a really long day. Week. Everything I guess…"

"Understandable," Devyn said. "But you can't just disappear like that. Nick would kill me if he found out that I didn't watch out for you while he's gone.

As soon as he said that, my face dropped and I'm sure I probably turned pale while I held back tears.

"Devyn. You can't just pop in his name like that," Issie said, scolding him. "See, she's getting all upset just thinking about him. We'll save him, I know it." Bless her.

"She's not upset because he said his name. She's upset because she's seen Nick and obviously something went wrong," Cassidy said, looking at me seriously and scratching at her neck.

The table went silent as Is and Devyn stared at me, taking in Cassidy's words. I hadn't wanted to bring him up just yet, but I guess it was going to be necessary pretty soon.

"You saw Nick?" Devyn whispered. "Do you mean Cassidy showed you him again or…" he said, letting it hang in the air.

I took a deep breath and thought it over. "I saw him. Let me tell you what happened right before he, umm, arrived…" I was putting t lightly for now so that I didn't freak anyone, well mainly Issie, out.

"How much do you know anyway, Cassidy?"

"I just saw an image of you talking to him briefly, but it went away…I actually picked it up when I touched you. I wonder if you can transfer memories to a person too…but we can talk about that later," she said, sounding curious.

That thought never even occurred to me. Sure I could take memories from people, but was it possible to give too? It was something interesting to either try out or think about in the least.

"Alright," I said, deciding to just get it over with. "Try not to interrupt me because I might get too emotional if you stop me…I'm going to start with my father's house because anything before that isn't important right now…" At that point, I was thinking of my run in with the pixie king, but I would mention him later.

With that, I told them all about going to my father's house, our little conversation about alliances, and then finally the meeting with the Valkyrie in the garage. At that point, Devyn eyebrows shot up and he was floored. "They had her tied up and…her wings…wow…" he said looking both disgusted and surprised.

"That's cruel. Even if it is an enemy," Is said shaking her head.

"I know. I wasn't going to stand for it, but I didn't have to try to free her because after we were done talking…Nick showed up," I said, swallowing back the lump in my throat. I wasn't sure if I could even repeat the harsh things he said or even talk about that look in his eyes; it hurt too much.

"Oh my gosh! He's alright then! Where is he?" Issie said happily.

"He's not here, Issie….he's a warrior for them now," Devyn said as everything hung in silence. "I assume so because you don't just leave Valhalla untouched and I know he wasn't rescued. And Zara would have been happy to burst if he was ok."

I shook my head, glad that Devyn understood, but then I got mad. "You knew he'd become a warrior…that he'd just be…someone completely different."

He clearly looked uncomfortable now. "I kept in contact with that professor who studies pixies and Norse mythology, and we discussed such implications of what happens when a person is taken. I could only assume Nick would become a warrior. Either that, or he was disposed of because they need warriors, not prisoners."

I let the words sink in and it made sense. Nick wasn't on some holiday while he was up there. He was a fighter no matter what.

"So did he have like wings or something?" Issie asked. "And what happened when you talked to him?"

"No wings…He was…Nick," I ended lamely. "Everything the same except for the leather warrior gear, sword, and his newfound hate for me…" I said, holding back the tears.

Issie looked like she wanted to jump over and hug me, but I shook my head. I didn't need that contact again. Luckily, I found my voice and began to finish my story.

"So, um. He came because they knew the Valkyrie my father caught was there. So he gave her some magic potion and she healed up. I tried to reason with him to stay or talk to me, but he…he couldn't be bothered with us pixies…."I said quickly, wanting to finish the story. "But at that point more pixies came, so he used me as leverage, putting a sword to my neck and said he would let me go if they let him leave and he told me how I was terrible and how he hated me" I decided to just over-exaggerate it a little. It's basically what happened. "….and then he left."

"I'm so sorry, Zara," Issie said whispering with tears in her eyes.

"Nick threatened you?" Devyn asked surprised. I could only nod. It was weird seeing him go from surprised, to concerned, to angry in a matter of seconds. "I couldn't imagine him even doing that…"

"It's not so surprising, Devyn," Cassidy said, startling everyone. "He's been up there probably in training and conditioning to be just a warrior. He's not allowed to have feelings…I feel so bad for him."

"Nick would never be terrible to Zara…" Issie said, still in disbelief.

After a moment, I decided to bring up the idea that occurred to me at the apartment. "But there's something he said to me before he left that made me have some hope that he's in there somewhere."

They were looking at me with shocked faces. I was saving it until the end because I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it or not; me just being emotional and hopeful.

"You might totally think I'm crazy, and probably weird for remembering it exactly…but… before he left, Nick told me, "For you and I are past our dancing days," and thinking of it later, I remembered where I'd heard that line before."

"Romeo and Juliet," Devyn responded, nodding his head in recognition. "It's not crazy. We just studied it in English."

"And of course you're not weird for remembering it, because I'd so remember too if someone important to me popped up and I only saw them for a small amount of time…" Issie chimed in.

"So you think because he recited Shakespeare, Nick's in there somewhere?" Cassidy said in confusion.

"No. The thing is, after he said that, he referenced how my dad was right about the Valkyries. Well, my dad told me about Valkyries in a book, right?" Now I was getting to the part that was probably really fishy and a shot in the dark, but I held on to the idea. "What if Nick was giving me some sort of hint? Like, maybe he left me a message in his copy of Romeo and Juliet."

That was it. I was crazy. I could tell by the way everyone was looking at me: half in pity, half in surprise. I knew it was a long shot, but it sounded plausible. Why else would Nick say that line and talk about my dad?

Atychiphobia, fear of failure, I thought as I waited for a response.

I was scared to be wrong on this one because if I was, then Nick truly might be…but I couldn't finish the thought.

"It seems a bit far-fetched, Zara," Devyn finally said. "And don't jump at me for being inconsiderate, but you were in a high state of shock and stress…you probably were just trying to find something to prove that he didn't really mean what he said or did…"

"No, it totally sounds like a Nick thing!" Is said, trying to stay positive for me. I gave her a thank you smile and let her continue. "Nick is smart. If they were alone, I bet none of that happened. But he had to show off for his buddy and be all, 'leave me alone Zara'…" she said in a huffy voice.

"I kind of agree now with Issie," Cassidy said, leaning back in the booth and closing her eyes. "He wouldn't quote some random passage and reference your dad for no reason; there would have been no need…what we need is a séance," she said, popping her eyes open.

"What?" And then I laughed because Devyn and Issie said the same thing.

"Umm, he's not dead, Cassidy…" Issie said with a look that said that she's crazy.

"It doesn't mean he's dead. It's just a way of communicating through to the spirit world. Where do you think Valhalla is anyway?"

It made sense. "You mean we can try to talk to Nick? Why didn't we do this before!"

Cassidy hung her head, looking guilty. "I kind of only now just thought of it. And we know now that's he alive and well, so we know where to look."

"Well before we get all weird and spiritual," Devyn said, chiming in. "If Nick did leave a message for you on said Romeo and Juliet book, which I still have doubts about, where would he leave it? And why not just leave a note and put it at your door or something."

I thought about it for a minute and a solution popped up.

"He's probably being watched," Cassidy said before I could answer.

"Exactly. But….if he went to his house, they probably wouldn't mind because they would think he was just grabbing some of his things or just looking around….We have to go to his house!" I practically yelled out. I blushed as half the diner turned to look at me.

"Issie's rubbing off on you," Devyn said shaking his head and smiling. "But it's not a bad thing," he said kissing the top of Issie's head as she looked like she was about to smack him.

"You've been there, right?" I figured Devyn could help us out in getting there.

"Yeah…but before we go rushing off, let's finish the rest of the story," Cassidy said suddenly.

"Rest of the story…oh, did something else happen at your dad's house? Oh, and speaking of houses, where are you staying anyway? I went to Betty's and they were all weird about where you were…something about Astley," she said looking at me sternly.

And then all their eyes were on me, staring at me and waiting for answers. Crap. I didn't want to divulge in the whole Astley thing. It would be too weird and they wouldn't understand. Hell, I didn't even understand.

But as usual, Cassidy blew my cover.

"You kissed Astley." She said it more of a statement than a question.

My face turned crimson as I lowered my eyes and glanced around to see the reaction: it wasn't pretty.

**I'm sooooooo sorry that it takes like a week for me to update. I've been madly writing for my other fanfic and have been so absorbed in it I leave poor Zara behind. Luckily, the other story will reach a close soon because a new season will start. SO when that happens, expect more frequent updates. Anyways, hope you like it so far. It's about to get more action and epic packed very soon. Cheers.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pixie Tip: Pixies names are well thought out for some reason or another. Like the can be named after a tree or moon, etc. So be wary of people with names like Willow or names to that extent. Don't attack though because they could have just had hippie parents.**

I thought that I would hyperventilate as I awaited the response from everyone. It was crazy of me to think, but I felt like if they abandoned me, if would be even worse than my mom and Betty leaving me too.

"Umm so why did you kiss Astley?" Issie slowly asked.

"I honestly don't really know, Is. It's like there's this weird chemistry that happens between us and I think it's because we're both pixies and that he turned me…and all of a sudden I was upset and he was there and then we were kissing." I don't think I even took a breath between words as I spoke them. It just all came blaring out as I talked. I guess I needed to let it out to explain myself and explain to them.

But as I slowly brought my eyes to meet their gaze, I was greeted to a mixture of responses. Cassidy looked at me as if she completely understood what was going on; Issie had her eyebrows shrugged as if she was debating whether I was right or wrong. Devyn on the other hand looked completely betrayed. Like I was his girlfriend and I had done him wrong.

"Was this before or after you met with Nick?" Devyn asked quietly.

I gulped and wondered if I should respond honestly. His eyes board into mine as I thought about it, but it was like he knew anyway. "Both before and after. I swear it was crazy uncontrollable. Like when I kissed him, I felt like I was with nature and complete and …" but I stopped because it was too personal to talk about.

"But the fact is that I still want to get Nick back because he is the love of my life. Astley may have some hold on me because of the pixiness or something, but Nick will always hold my heart and we have to help him….and we have three days." I wanted to turn the conversation away from me and my weirdo love life. There was no point explaining it to them when even I didn't' understand it all.

Devyn looked like it was far from over, but he shook his head as if he was letting it go.

"What's in three days?" Issie asked as she gradually calmed down to where her brows were back in a straight line and she wasn't so jumpy looking.

"I decided to put a timeline on when to go to Valhalla because I can't bear to wait any longer. So my dad came up with a plan that was agreed upon even though I'm totally not for it all the way." Then I went and explained to them what was decided upon and when I was done, Devyn looked ready to battle and the girls looked horrified.

"You can't just do that to someone, pixie or not," Issie pouted.

"I agree. Total sacrifice is a bit too much," Cassidy said shaking her head.

"I volunteered to do it myself since I'm going there, but everyone freaked out about it."

"Well of course. Jeez Zara, you can't be a martyr!" Issie exclaimed, smiling at me.

"And you have to be considered a warrior to be taken anyway," Devyn responded. "And I don't think you qualify unless…." He let the sentence hang and then gave it up. Did he know what I had to do to be considered a warrior? Did he know that I fought and shed blood?

"Yeah, Zara. You're about as warrior as a teddy bear and that's no offense," Issie said enthusiastically.

"So what can we do?" Cassidy asked quickly. I guessed she was on the same wavelength as Devyn but didn't want to let it on to Issie.

"Wish me luck I guess. I don't want anyone to get hurt. I just need to find Nick and be out of there," I responded honestly.

"You're kidding yourself if you think I'm not going to go with you," Devyn said sternly. "He's my friend too and I want to be there."

I knew he'd say it, but I still wanted to give the option to back down. I didn't like the thought of him putting himself in danger too, but that's how he was; that's how Nick would have been too.

"What should I do, then? " Issie asked nervously. "I'd love to help kick ass, but I know I'd just be in the way..."

"Bake cookies? Lots and lots of cookies?" I loved sweets and that sounded like a fitting meal before heading off to battle.

Is laughed and shook her head. "I'm going to need Cassidy's help on that one. I'd probably burn them all to pieces!"

After that, the mood lightened and we just caught up on things. It felt good to not talk blood and gore and pixies. I think they realized I needed it because it felt like Cassidy or at least Devyn wanted to delve into what was going on more, but they contained themselves.

When the check came, we paid and started to leave. "So you never did say where you were staying then, Zara," Issie said.

"Well since my mom and Betty practically hate me now…I'm staying in an apartment with Astley that's like the pixie headquarters…it's weird," I said with a smile, but no one smiled back.

"You're with Astley and around a whole bunch of pixies?" Devyn asked in concern.

"Well she is a pixie," Cassidy said shaking her head at him. "Not to mention she's their queen. She's as safe as can be there."

I smiled at her grateful that I didn't need to explain myself. "Yeah and

"And how could you say that your mom and Betty hate you! They love you Zara. I just don't think they understand what's going on with you," Issie said confidently. "Just give them time to cool off. I bet they're worried sick about you right now."

I hoped that she was right, but I wasn't so sure. That look in my mom's face was unforgettable.

"Alright, let me get back before I get jumped or something. Astley would be pissed if I let that happen again," I said shaking my head.

"What?" Devyn said stopping in his tracks.

Oops. How did I skim over the other pixie king appearing out of nowhere…?

"Well remember how I told you about the treaty against the pixie king and etc….well, before that even happened I ran into him in the woods and let's just say it wasn't pretty," I said remembering what happened. "He almost killed me and would have had Astley not shown up and stopped him. Stupid Garin…."

"Garin….?" Devyn said thinking. "I know that word….crap…wait for it…."

Devyn was too smart sometimes. He was able to remember that Astley was a star. I wonder what he thought a name like Garin could mean; it was weird.

"Warrior," he finally thought. "Go figure."

Huh, I like how all the pixies had origins like that. Zara didn't mean anything…I didn't know whether to be sad or happy at that thought. "Well that's good to know."

"You know the most random things, Dev, I swear," Issie said smiling at him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I know, I'm weird," he said rolling his eyes. "But Zara, how about we take you there so you don't get jumped, then."

It sounded like a good plan. It meant riding uncomfortably in the car, but it was something. Besides, it meant more time to just hang with them. But then something occurred to me.

"Wait a minute," I said excitedly. "We have to go to Nick's house and see if he left a message. How could we just forget that!"

I couldn't believe that I was almost going to just leave without doing what I suggested earlier. There was no way I would be able to sleep unless I went to his place and found his book. I knew he left a message…it was the only thing that made any sense.

"Road trip," Is said excitedly as she jumped in Devyn's car.

"I got to get home," Cassidy said sadly. "But I want all the details later…BE careful, Zara."

I nodded and looked at Devyn. "You know where to go right?"

"Yep, but don't get your hopes up. It may be nothing, alright?" he said with a small look of pity in his eyes.

"I know it's there." I was determined more than ever to find it now. I braced myself and then got into the backseat. I felt the little shock that came from the metal and the wave of nausea, but I let it pass. Obviously other pixies had learned to deal with cars at some point; they didn't just run through the woods like animals.

"You ok back there?" Issie asked turning back at me.

"Yep…just anxious." I gave her what I hoped was a no worries smile. It seemed to work because she turned back around toward the front and did what she did best: filled the silence with small talk.

About 20 minutes later we drove up to a house with a long drive. No lights were on and the lawn looked unkempt. The house itself looked nice, though. It was your normal looking kind of cabin to fight against the coldness.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that this is where Nick lived. Everything about him was here; his very smell would probably be lingering all over the place. That idea made me want to leap from the car like a crazy person and jump through the windows. But I don't think either Devyn or Nick would appreciate broken windows.

As soon as the car stopped, though, all beats were off in my opinion. So I flung open the door and sprinted toward the house. I stupidly tried the front door but it was locked; of course it was. I was debating forcing it open with my freakish abilities, but Devyn came up from behind me.

"Hold your horses…he's got a key around here. You look like you might go all tough and kick the door down," he said shaking his head and reaching up till he touched the top of the door frame. After a bit of sliding his hand around, he brought his hand back down successfully with the key in tow.

"I've never been here before. This should be interesting," Issie said, bouncing on her heels.

"Go ahead," Devyn said as he handed me the key.

I snatched it like a hungry wolf, shoved it in the door, and tried to step inside, but felt myself blocked. Oh yeah...

"Umm, Dev...I can open the door, but you're gonna have to go inside and invite me in..." I said impatiently.

"Oops," he said. He walked inside quickly and formally invited me in and I wasted to time in rushing inside, now unbarred.

I took a moment to find a light switch and flipped it on. As my eyes adjusted I took in the room I was standing in. It had random furniture about the room, but it wasn't what I focused on. Instead, I went over to the fireplace where pictures were lined up on the mantle.

In them were pictures of who I could only assume were his parents…and a young Nick. Tears sprung to my eyes as I took in little Nick and the happiness that shone in him. It was cute and warm and loving to see the family pictures there. I closed my eyes and shook my head. Now wasn't the time to get all emotional.

Instead, I tried to focus on the task at hand. "Devyn, is there like a library here or anything?"

He and Issie were standing in the entrance, her looking every which way and Devyn looking down at his feet.

"Sorry, I can just catch his scent everywhere and it makes me want to help him even more," he said sadly as I waited for his response.

"But, no. I can't really think of a library. I'm guessing check in here or down the hall to his room," he said, slowly making his way into the living room to look at the pictures.

"I'll let you have some alone time," Issie said. She totally got me. She knew how I would probably react just being in his room. I definitely didn't need to start weeping in front of them.

"Thanks…Which door, Dev?"

"Second on the right," he said.

Without further prompting, I walked down the hall and grasped the doorknob. I jumped back in shock and shook my head. Of course the doorknob would be iron; he would fortify his room against such things. Regardless, I took my shirt sleeve and tried again, successfully.

The door squeaked a bit like it needed some oil. I half expected dust and spider webs. "Stupid," I muttered. He wasn't gone for months, it just seemed like it.

Instead, I was greeted with the overwhelming scent that was all consuming and powerful that I wanted to fall to my knees: it was Nick, and it smelled recent.

**Again, thanks for being patient with me. And thanks for the reviews; they make my day. Expect the action to pick up soon. Promise, lol. Cheers.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Pixie Tip: Once a pixie is inside your home, they are able to invite other pixies inside. So be wary of who you invite inside or you could have a pixie party insude your home.**

At that moment, I was so glad that they had let me come to Nick's room alone. I felt like my lungs couldn't quite function as I shut the door behind me and took it all in. His room wasn't messy like I thought it would be. Things were neatly organized and arranged. Even the bed was made, which I took advantage of right away as I practically took a running leap onto it.

Once there, I dug my nose into the pillow and inhaled. It smelled of his shampoo and that woodsy smell that I'd come to associate with Nick. I closed my eyes for a moment and let memories flood my mind. But then just as quickly, I stopped myself.

"You're not doing this to yourself Zara. You're not going to be some weeping teenager sad about losing a guy. There's a reason to be here and you're going to save Nick." I felt like a crazy person talking to myself, and in the third person, but I needed to get a grip and do what I came here to do.

Swallowing hard, I got up from the bed and looked around. I checked the desk first thinking that it was the most logical place for a book. I rifled through the drawers and looked on the shelf, but nothing. Next I tried looking next to the bedside table. Nothing there either.

"It has to be here." Now it was frustrating. I knew he had been here, but where was the book. I wasn't resigned to just leave it alone. I wasn't crazy in thinking he left a message. I looked everywhere from book bags to dresser drawers to his closet to under his bed…and came up empty handed.

With a sense of dread, I threw myself back down on the bed and buried my head again on his pillow. "Nick," I practically sobbed. "I know you have me a sign…I just know it…You couldn't have been that way, not to me not..." I wrapped my hand underneath to grip the pillow harder to my face when I felt it: a small book.

I grasped it with a trembling hand, jolted out of the bed and looked at it. Sure enough it was his copy of Romeo and Juliet looking a little tattered and torn. I clasped my hand over it, grateful to have found it. Without waiting another second, I opened it up and started rifling through the pages. I cursed myself for not having asked Devyn what act the line came from.

But I guess it wasn't necessary because as I explored further, a piece of paper fluttered out. I automatically reached out and grabbed it, surprised at my fast reflexes. I quickly opened the paper, expecting to see some cryptic messages. But again, I was surprised to see Nick's neat writing scrawled across the paper in the normal letter form.

_Zara_

_- I can only hope that you figured out my message and that I was even able to convey it to you at all. Things have been hard these past days. I can't get into it, but I was sent down here to see your father. Although I pray to god that you aren't there with him because I couldn't imagine what he'd plan for you, to see you is my last wish. I was allowed a visit to my "earthly home" and took advantage of it. If I am at all terrible to you sweetie, I'm sorry. It's just the way it has to be for both our safeties._

_You're such a vulnerable, selfless, caring, human being, Zara, and you don't deserve someone like me anymore. I'm a changed person, now…Something I can't even begin to explain. I guess what I'm trying to say is goodbye. Don't look for me and don't do anything stupid. If that pixie scum comes around you, you fight back no matter what. I mean it baby. I am as lost of a cause as any. I love you so much. Please make me happy and move on with your life. After my time here, I will never be coming back. "These violent delights have violent ends," as Shakespeare would say…_

_No matter how I acted to you, I want you to know that it was an act and that I have nothing but love in my bones, my blood, my being, my soul for you. Be happy and take after Dev. You know how he is sometimes. I will try to get a peek at you sometimes, but I don't think it's possible. Just love and live your life. You will make me happy knowing that you're alive and breathing._

_Love you forever, baby._

_3 Nick_

I tried to read it over again, but it was hard because the ink was looking all smudged. I had started crying at some point, making the tears stain the paper. I placed his letter down and away so that I wouldn't ruin it anymore. I had to stop myself. Nick was always self-sacrificing and strong-willed, of course he would be telling me goodbye. I guess I was just looking for some confirmation that I'd see him again or that he was ok or something. But I didn't. Not really.

The letter also left me with one burning question: If he would have known I was a pixie beforehand, would he still feel the same about me? It was clear in the letter that he had no clue as to what I had done; the lengths I had gone to help. He had referred to pixie's as scum…Was his "act" more actual than fake now that he had seen what I'd become?

"Doesn't matter," I said aloud, wiping my tears away. "I'll save you."

I walked out of his room and back to where Issie and Dev were waiting, looking at me warily.

I went over to Devyn and gave him the note, trying to throw a superior look on my face. "I told you it was a clue," I said.

I stepped away to give him time to read it. Issie looked at me consolingly, closer her eyes as if she was thinking and gave me a big hug. This time it was the rain falling, which was appropriate in my opinion. I ended the hug and looked at her in thanks.

"Leave it to him to be all "don't save me," he said, handing the note to Issie. "He's crazy if he thinks we'd give up on him just like that."

"My thoughts exactly," I said, getting strength back in my voice.

After a minute, Issie had finished. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she gently handed the letter back to me. "It was a beautiful letter," she whispered.

I couldn't let myself get sucked down in emotion again. "But not a helpful one," I responded. "We still go as planned. Three days," I said firmly, motioning that we should leave.

"I can't wait to personally punch him for trying to be self-righteous," Dev said with a laugh as he got in the car. I laughed, gritted my teeth and got in.

"So how'd it go?" Astley asked me as I got in.

I felt all awkward now that I was with him again after what had happened last time. I brushed it away. I didn't need to open that can of worms just yet.

"Umm, what part should I start at anyway?"

"How about the part where you said something about Romeo and Juliet and flew out of the apartment?" he said, sounding amused.

Did that mean he was ok with the whole, I kissed you and was thinking of Nick and I ran away thing? I hoped so.

So I explained to him everything that had happened, pausing to answer his questions. I told him about the letter, but I didn't let him read it. I felt like it was something Nick wouldn't want me to show him. I gave him the gist of it though.

"So I take it you're not going to listen and you still want to go after him?" Astley suggested.

"Plans are still the same. He's not going to die in some battle that has nothing to do with him. And I'll be damned if they can have him," I said defiantly.

"To be honest, Zara, do you think his letter would still pertain to you now that he knows you are a pixie?"

Wow. It was crazy how he was on the same page as me in my thinking. "Umm, I kind of thought about that fact too, but it doesn't matter. It's still a rescue mission."

"As you wish," he sighed, plopping down on the couch and closing his eyes.

I was about to ask him if he was tired when before I knew it, he was actually asleep. It made me wonder when the last it was he rested fully. Or what he even did when I wasn't around. I mean, I know we had people, followers, whatever you call them. I guess he ruled over them? I'd have to get around to asking him what his duties entailed.

I watched him sleep for a bit, noticing the soft fluttering of his eyelashes and the steady rise and fall of his chest. Seeing him made me want to curl up next to him and fall asleep too. It was really tempting. There was nothing else to do for the night, really. We would be training in the next few days so that we'd be ready to fight and be prepared. Devyn also was going to find out what he could about Valhalla.

Honestly, we were going in blind. We knew how to get there, but not where once we got there. It was irritating.

Sighing, I walked over to the couch and sat down, careful not to rifle the cushions too much. Astley shifted slightly at the movement, but otherwise stayed asleep. Slowly, I got closer and closer till I had my head on his chest in a comfortable position. He moved again, but only to accommodate my presence. I almost swore he smirked.

I took in his smell that was earth and mushrooms and found peace in it. Apparently I fell asleep because I woke with a start later—and who knows how long later—because it felt like someone was watching me or something. Like some sixth sense.

I looked up to see what had alerted me and almost jumped off of the couch.

"Isn't this touching," Garin said as he towered over me. "Cute really if not disturbing."

Astley woke to the sound of his talking and shot up too. "Garin. What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

But Garin simply smirked and took a seat. "Oh, I'm here to cause trouble as usual I suppose…and you should know the how of course?"

"You have to be invited…" I interrupted. "Neither of us let you in."

But Astley glared at him as if understanding.

"I'll explain for her," Garin said with a smile. "You see, I don't need an invitation because of our blood."

"Pixie's don't need invites?" Now I was confused. Maybe it was just a human thing.

"Oh no, pixies do. But not when they're related….right brother?" Garin said with a laugh.

I whipped my head to the side so fast I probably gave myself whiplash. "He's your brother!" I asked Astley.

"Oh, I'm hurt. You never mentioned the fact, Lee?" he said, clicking his tongue in mock disappointment.

"You're no brother of mine anymore," Astley said angrily.

"It's kind of a big deal, Astley. You should have said something. I mean, who just decides not to mention the fact?"

"I think the more important thing here is how you got in when I have guards, Garin, "Astley snarled.

"Oh...sorry about that, bro. They're a little put out right now. I didn't kill them if that makes you feel any better.

"Why are you here?" I just wanted to get straight to the point here. I wanted him out. I could tell how tense Astley was and how dangerous Garin was. But I couldn't help myself from staring at Garin now to try to see the similarities. I don't know how I didn't see it before.

The eyes, though a different color than Astley's, held the same shape. The hair was longer, Garin's hair sweeping past his shoulder. The lips, however, were not the same. Was it bad that I could tell he had done a lot of frowning or growling, something? He had lines that marked he wasn't really happy a lot. And then another thought occurred to me: When I heard his voice in the woods that time back, I thought it sounded familiar. I felt stupid now for not thinking it over.

"You checking me out, babe?" he said, noticing my stare.

I blushed and narrowed my eyes at him in anger. "Just answer the question."

He smiled, obviously still thinking I was checking him out. Gross.

"I'll cut to the chase then…I recently learned you and my brother ran into a Valkyrie in captivity…and that shortly after, a warrior came and freed her, sending them on their merry way…"

"How did you know?" Astley shout out in surprise.

"I have my sources," he said slyly. "And I was curious as to why that happened or why they ever got free…such a weird occurrence. I can only assume you guys are trying to get to Valhalla. And I want the info…"

"Ha, like we'd tell you anything," I said to him angrily.

"See…you will, because I want to get there myself. Their sheer weapons, healing potions, etc., is to die for…literally," he said with a smile.

"No way in hell, Garin. Why would we ever help you? I'm ready to attack you right here and now if you don't get out," Astley said angrily.

"Oh, I know you're all ready to fight me. I even know of the little pact you made with this cutie's father," he said with a wink at me. Eww.

"And I must say, teaming up against me…not a smart move," he said, his eyes glowering in anger. "But you will help me, or people will die. Pixies will die…"

"We will fight you till we can't anymore," I said, surprising myself.

"Now, princess, I didn't come here to fight…I came to negotiate…You tell me how to get to Valhalla, hell, take me with you, and I'll be a nice cooperative pixie," he said, baring his sharp teeth.

"Or…" Astley added. "There's always something with you, now get to it..."

"Lantrin, come inside and bring her in," he said over his shoulder.

"Bring who in?" I thought to myself.

My stomach dropped as I saw a woman, tied up, gag in place and eyes wide gazing around in fear.

"Mom!"

**Made this chapter a lil longer, lol. Hope you like it and sorry for the wait. Enjoy and review! Cheers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Pixie Tip: Pixies are not immortal, but they can live for a very long time. So looks can be deceiving. You can be fighting a 20 year old or a 200 year old. Time and aging is very different for them.**

"Let her go," I yelled, feeling my nails lengthen into claws and my lips withdrawing so that I could snarl with my sharp teeth.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he said with a snarl. "Like I said, you do as I say and she won't get hurt…unless you want me to give her a little kiss."

I wanted to leap across the room and tear those lips right off his face. Astley put an arm on me, sensing my anger, and then slowly began walking toward Garin.

"Are you doing this just to get back at dad? Because if you haven't noticed, he's dead," Astley snarled at him. I was surprised to find myself caught up in some family drama: pixie one at that.

"Me, go after dad's favorite son…never," he said with a wicked grin.

"It wasn't favoritism, Garin. As the eldest, the responsibility and duties fell to me, you know that. You were just pissed I didn't step down and that you got shut out," Astley continued, glaring him down. If he was trying to help the situation any, he wasn't.

"But you got your little tribe of vogue pixies on your side and made your own group. Can't you be happy to just lead them and be on your way," Astley said, now trying to make peace. If he had been at an Amnesty plea, he would have dead lives on his hands.

"You know what pisses me off the most, Lee?" he said calmly. "Is that you never ever wanted the job! EVER! And what did you do…you grabbed it out of spite. And," he said, now looking at me. "You made sure to find a queen a.s.a.p. before your right could be void. How convenient."

"He didn't find me. I found him and changed so that I could help my boyfriend," I shot out in defense.

But my response elicited a large laugh on his end. "Oh, that's fresh. I'm sure Astley was all I'll help you, I'm here for you, it's your choice…if you didn't make it, he would have done it by force. He didn't have much time to find a queen before the right would fall to me…who wanted the job…Sorry, princess but he just used you."

I looked over at Astley in disbelief. He wouldn't do that, would he? No. But something was nagging at me; something he said at the hotel.

"Why did you become king?" I asked curiously, now turning to Astley. "At the hotel the night I changed you seemed upset about it…like you had to become king anyways…"

"See, I'm not making this stuff up," Garin said, throwing his arms up.

"I couldn't leave our people in your hands...it would have been chaos and blood. You're nothing if not war hungry and blood thirsty. You'd never find a queen and we'd all go mad!" Astley said hissing.

That I could believe. Garin was no ray of sunshine. And while I didn't necessarily like the idea Garin placed in my head of Astley turning me for his own reasons, I shoved the thought away. He had yet to disappoint me and I felt like either way, we each had something to gain from my change.

"Alright, so Astley just wanted to lead nicely and without war. You didn't. So now you know why, can't you just umm, make up and let bygones be bygones. I mean it's over. He's king." I blurted out. They both stared at me like I was either stupid or dense.

"I go with you to Valhalla, and we'll…call it even," he said with a wink.

At that point, I walked past Astley and over to Garin to where I stood face to face with him. You make the oath that you promise to release my mother, not kill anyone AND that when you leave you never come back to harm any pixies, I will take you to Valhalla myself," I said solemnly.

Ahh, the good ole Pillhalic oath…Let me get this straight. I swear to release your mom, not harm anyone either pixie or human and this is both before and after Valhalla," he said, listing it off out loud. "If we can rephrase that, I'm game. I can't promise to never hurt or kill any pixies, because they could be anyone's. I can promise not to hurt you or Astley

"Or my father, or our people," I said firmly. I was hoping that the 'our people' part included my father's as well.

"You can't save everyone, Zara," he said with a grin. "I both set your mom free and promise to not kill some lives, or I make no promise and everyone is fair game.

"Fine," Astley said from behind, startling me.

"No. You promise not to harm my mom, Astley, and our people, which includes my father….you can leave me out in replacement," I said firmly. How could I save my own skin with others on the line?

"I swear my Pillhaia that if you take me to Valhalla I will release your mother and not harm in any way Astley or your people, including your father," he said seriously and holding his hand out.

Before Astley had a chance to do anything, I grabbed Garin's hand and shook on it, feeling a small spark of something travel through us once the oath was made. It was weird.

"Zara," Astley yelled at me, snatching me away from Garin's grasp. "You can't do that. He could kill you."

"Well, it's already done. I like you, you've got spunk," Garin said from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Astley. "If it means everyone is safe in return, then so be it. Just watch my back a little harder…Now, if you don't mind. Let her go," I said, turning to face them.

Garin lazily nodded his head and the pixie holding my mom released her. I immediately ran to her and held her in a deep hug, grateful that our blood prevented the usual onslaught of images.

She buried her head on my chest and held me tight. "I'm so glad you're ok," I murmured.

"Ditto," she said back to me, stroking my cheek.

"So cute I could puke….Alright. So what's the plan? When do we leave?" he asked, looking smug.

"Three days. Go to her father's home base, which you obviously have the address to, and we will depart from there," Astley said, sounding tired.

"Sounds like a plan. Night folks," he said with a wink. "Don't do anything stupid. I'll be watching."

I waited until the door was shut to relax a bit. I looked at my mom to see her reaction and noticed her staring at my face.

"I'm probably scaring you right now," I said shaking my head. I went full out pixie when I saw her and never put the glamour back on.

"You're my daughter. You can't scare or repulse me," my mom said slowly. "I was just curious. The look…suits you," she said, cocking her head to the side and still looking me over.

"And she's in shock," I said with a laugh to Astley, who in return shook his head in anger and glared at me.

"How could you make a promise like that without finalizing it with me, Zara? I would have agreed to take him, but now he can hurt you Zara and the best I can do is just protect you…." I'd never seen him look so worried or angry before.

"I'll just make sure nothing happens to me. I mean, there's a risk getting there anyway. Who's to say he doesn't get lost or maimed on his way up? Just as changing into a pixie was my choice, so was this. It's the only one I could live with," I said seriously. It was bad enough I had to bend to allow that other pixie get sacrificed. I wasn't going to let something like that happen again; not when it saved multiple lives.

"You always were one for the sake of many," my mom said, sounding exasperated.

"I'm sorry you were taken," Astley told her, brushing aside his anger and seemingly agreeing with what I had to say. "I should have foreseen the danger to you and Betty. Well not really Betty as she is a Were and can handle herself, but regardless…"

"It's alright," my mom said, surprising me. "It's my fault for going a bit crazy and kicking Zara out. I was actually looking for her when I was caught or I would have been better prepared…and I'm sorry I reacted like that, Zara…I didn't trust him and didn't want you making my mistakes."

Did that mean she trusted him now? Why was she deciding to say all this stuff then? Moms can be as unpredictable as the weather.

"I guess what I'm saying is sorry. I feel like I can trust Zara with you…am I right?" my mom asked Astley, standing up to look at him closely.

"I promise you she is safe with me and that I would never let her down," he said almost sounding regal. I felt like it was that part in the movies where a beam of shining light would kind of cascade behind him and that cheesy music would start playing. I stifled a laugh at that point and smiled.

Then my mom did something that surprised me. She walked over to Astley, hesitantly, and held her arms open inviting him in for a hug. His brows rose in surprise, but he grasped her and gave her a small hug.

"But if you hurt my daughter in any way, you will go down," she said with a pat to his back as they let go. I love my mom.

"Agreed," he said with a chuckle." You're as fierce as Betty. And I can see where Zara gets her strong will."

"It's a family thing I suppose…" I said with a yawn.

"You're more than welcome to come home," my mom said in response to my tiredness. Truth is we've been going stir crazy since you've been gone. Betty said that if I didn't wise up, she was going to go out and hunt you herself and tie me up in the basement till I, quote' got over myself'" Yep, that was Betty for you. Though I doubted she would have let Astley anywhere near the house.

"I'm fine staying here for the night, mom. Did you want to stay?" It was really tempting to go with her and sleep in my familiar surroundings and feel the safety that could only come from family, but I couldn't leave Astley like that. I could almost feel the relief flooding through him at my words. I guess my emotion channel thing was on. Huh…

"I need to get back or Betty will be on the rampage. You sure you won't come? Ok, ok. But I'm going to talk to Betty so that next time, you will both feel welcomed to stay there," my mom said, heading toward the door.

"I can take you home," I offered, but she waved me off.

"I'm taking a cab straight home. You can see me off, though." It was more of a statement than a question.

I nodded to Astley and walked my mom out.

When I came back to the room nearly 20 minutes and 2 'making the right choices' talks from my mom, Astley was standing in the living room staring out the window.

"Look, Astley. Don't be mad at me more making the promise. You would have done the same thing."

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried…you don't know what Garin's capable of."

"Oh, I do. He killed my boyfriend, tried to kill me, and he kidnapped my mom. I get it…not to mention he probably went after you many a time," I said, taking a guess. "I just have one question."

"Only one?" he asked, turning around.

"Well, probably more than one, but this one's more pressing…I know you said you took the job for your people because Garin's the bad guy I get it. But…"

"I promise I didn't turn you for my own gains, Zara." He said, walking over to me and cupping his hands on my cheeks.

"No, that wasn't it," I said, seriously. "But I believed you when you said you didn't and I still do. Was it weird timing? Yes. But I don't believe you would have ever forced me. Well, now at least. Then I thought you were an evil pixie…anyways, what I was going to ask was how did Garin become the bad guy? I mean was it just normal family angst?"

At this he sighed and moved away from me, breaking the contact we had. "Now that's a long story, but in part, yes. My father was firm and harsh and had favorites. My mother favored Garin, though. When she died when we were younger, I believe that's when things changed. He didn't get the attention he craved and tried to gain respect through brutality…"

"I'm sorry about your mom," I said, reaching out for his arm. He looked really sad at the moment and I could feel his pain.

"She was a compassionate lady. My dad took a long time finding her replacement, only settling before his need grew too large…but I feel like ever since she died, he was never the same."

"May I ask how they died?" I asked softly. "I mean, do pixies die of old age…Sorry if that's a stupid question, I don't really know how the whole pixie life span goes…" I rambled off

He laughed humorlessly. "Pixies can die of old age, but it would take a long, long time. Pixie years are different than human years. "

Hmm. That was something to think about later. How long was long?

"But my mother died in the war by one of our enemies. It's…it's not rare for them to attack the queen first since it weakens the king…" He said looking uncomfortable. I closed my eyes and shook my head. So that's why he was so upset about me agreeing to the oath; I was the number one target.

"And it wasn't until recently that my dad died when after years of finally settled peace, he decided to attack and get the one who killed my mother. They attacked in retaliation and he died, his partner dying with him because he was careless," Astley said angrily.

"What do you mean, careless?"

"Remember when I gave you that branch that is to be your life-force?" he asked me seriously.

I thought back to the hotel room and when I grasped that branch in my hand. The energy flowing through it was amazing. I nodded my head, wondering where he was going.

"Well it's custom that the king and queen's branches are combined, like ours were…my dad was no exception…but he didn't protect the branches well enough and the enemy took advantage….snapping it apart, killing both him and the queen in one decisive move."

My heart dropped at that one. That was serious. I couldn't believe that had happened to him. But what was crazy was that I now felt worried about our branch. That could happen to us.

"Ours is safe, I promise," he said, sensing my unease.

I nodded my head and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry for the loss in your life, Astley."

He hugged me back and we stood there for a moment, somehow comforting each other. We each had lost family in different ways and we came out stronger for it. "So what happened after they died, then? Did you get revenge back?"

He shook his head, still remaining where he was. "I never found out who took the branch or who started what. I was only a prince in training, really. I just knew we always kind of had territorial disputes."

I can only hope that when this whole Valhalla thing is done and the pact with my father is over that your…our people can be safe," I said lightly.

"Me too," he whispered.

"We should head to bed," I said, breaking our hug. "We have a lot to get accomplished before the 3 days pops up."

He nodded his head and brought his lips down to mine for a quick kiss. "Thanks for listening and for your compassion, Zara."

"You don't need to thank me…"I told him, leaning my head against his forehead. It was weird this connection I felt to him. It was nowhere near what Nick and I had. It felt like it was some pixie bonding thing; something that drew us together when we were close. Did I love Astley? Yes. Was I in love with him? That was something I was still debating.

I sighed and moved away heading toward the bedroom. Astley, however, plopped down on the couch and started to shift around to get comfortable.

I knew I was going to regret it later but I couldn't help myself since he was all sad. "As long as you don't try anything funny…you can sleep in the bed to, but no cuddling or anything or I will kick you where the sun don't shine." I said with a smile.

He grinned at me mischievously and got off the couch without complaint. "I mean it," I reminded him as he settled into the bed and he jokingly patted the other side seductively. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I have to get dressed and such, I said, heading toward the bathroom. I could already tell it was going to be an interestingly long night.

**Remember, the action will pick up since they will be heading to Valhalla soon, so I'm keeping it a bit slower and putting the backstory in. Anyways, sorry for the wait! Enjoy and review. Cheers!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Pixie Tip: A group of pixies is still called a group. A group of geese may be a gaggle and cows may be herds, but pixies aren't like, pixie-tribes. They are just like any group of people together. So don't offend them by asking if they are a pride or something. They have sharp teeth like a lion to prove you wrong.**

I woke up the next morning surprised to find Astley still asleep in the same position he passed out in. He had been a perfect gentleman the night before. I mean, I shouldn't have really been surprised because he wasn't a touchy feely guy. But just the fact that he was sleeping in the same bed as me had me wondering if he'd attempt to at least cuddle. I laughed at the thought of a guy actually wanting to only cuddle, and got up.

There was a lot of work to be done with now 2 days until we made our way to Valhalla. That thought alone caused not only just butterflies in my stomach, but a tidal wave of other emotions at the same time. Would we get there safely? Could I find Nick? Would he still want me? These questions all amounted to a lot of I don't knows and lots of hope. But overall, I was ready and anxious to just get there and find out once and for all what was going on.

Not wanting to be the only one awake, I grabbed the pillow off the bed and whacked it at Astley's sleeping form. He shot up immediately looking around in concern and then relaxed when he saw what the cause was. I couldn't help but to laugh at his reaction.

"Well that's a nice good morning," he mumbled groggily.

"We have a lot of work to do. You can't be sleeping the day away. We have training and such, remember?" I told him as I grabbed a ponytail off the table and put my hair up.

"Training?" he asked, sounding confused.

"If you haven't noticed, I don't fight very well and when we get to Valhalla, there may be guards and what not that we will have to battle or something. So I need to be prepared. Teach me some fighting moves and such."

"Yeah, your moves are lacking a certain pixie quality, but that's what happens when a Were teaches you some moves," he said raising his brows. "I guess it's smart to teach you if it means keeping you alive."

"Being alive helps," I added, ignoring his comment about Nick's training.

After that the morning progressed in a slow kind of flurry; quick breakfast of toast, getting dressed in what I thought was appropriate training gear—aka my running stuff—and lastly, sending a text to my mom to let her know what I'd be up to.

"Where'd did those come from!" I blurted out as Astley came out of the bedroom later with two rather large swords in his hand.

"They were in my traveling case. Don't want to travel without a weapon," he said with a wink. "I'll train you on this, but I think what we should go over first is how to use your pixie power as well."

"I think we should do the whole sword thing first because that sounds easier." And less personal I thought to myself. While I had seen myself in the mirror and accepted that side of me to a certain extent, I really didn't want to delve into that part just yet. I'd rather have an actual weapon.

"If you think so," he said as he grabbed a duffle bag and placed the swords in it. We couldn't really go walking around with swords in our hands after all. We had decided that the woods would probably be the best place to practice so that we wouldn't be run into.

"I'm bringing two of my closest fighters for protection and practice, then," Astley said suddenly as we were leaving the room.

"You'll be fine enough, or are you a bad fighter?" I asked jokingly.

"Better safe than sorry."

I don't know if I hit a chord on that one, but I found myself following him to a room 2 doors down. He knocked twice before someone answered.

A rather large pixie around Astley's age appeared at the door looking disheveled. I forgot to even look at what time it was. For all I knew it was the butt-crack of dawn. Whoops.

"Everything alright?" he asked hastily as he realized who was at the door. Then seeing me, he clumsily bowed and came back up. This made me blush and feel very uncomfortable.

"Sorry to bother you, Kamen but I was wondering if you were up to some training today," Astley asked casually. "But if you're not up for it, that's fine."

"Not a problem. I love sparring with you, makes me feel more important" he said with a true smile. I couldn't be sure, but I had a feeling these guys were probably good friends before Astley had to take over. For starters, he didn't look uncomfortable with him and definitely didn't talk to him like he was scared. Me, however, he was still unsure of I noticed as he kept giving furtive glances my way.

"I'm Zara and I really appreciate the help. I suck at the whole fighting thing," I offered with a smile. I felt the need to break the ice or something. After all, Astley was the only one I really knew of this tribe (was it a tribe or a pack? I didn't know what to call a whole group of pixies…)

"Oh, I know who you are," he said with a small grin. "And I'm sure you'll be good…with practice…Just give me 5 minutes and I'll be ready to go."

"Thanks, Kam. I really appreciate. I've learned some new moves so be ready," Astley said with a laugh.

"I'm ready for anything."

"Well, be ready for Dalia too, because we're going all out today," Astley added. I didn't know if that was a person or a weapon, but I noticed Kamen's face turn scarlet.

"Umm…she's…she's inside. I'll wake her and let her know," he said sheepishly as he backed away and shut the door.

I couldn't help but laugh at that point.

"A girl warrior! And she's with big ole muscles himself!" I turned to Astley to see his reaction, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm happy for him. And funny you mention his bulk…his name actually means boulder. But he and Dalia are the best fighters I know. I've trained with them since I was little. They'll help out a lot…they may even be helpful in Valhalla.

That made my smile drop. I didn't want anyone going with us at all if need be. It was bad enough Devyn wanted to throw himself into it, but I didn't want anyone getting harmed on my quest to get to Nick. This was my fight. I'd even keep Astley behind if I could.

"I don't want anyone else going, Astley. I mean it. The less people involved the better." I wasn't going to back down on this idea either. I was putting my foot down and I wasn't going to budge. I put my amnesty face on and stared at him hard.

"As you wish," he murmured as he leaned against the wall. That was easier than I thought. I didn't know whether to be relieved or worried. I decided relieved for the moment. But if he tried anything later, I'd have to bust out some pixie move that I hopefully master soon.

Minutes later, as promised, Kamen was out in the hall followed by a pretty looking blonde girl who looked pretty able bodied herself. When Astley said they had trained, he wasn't lying. I was about to introduce myself when she bowed low and gave Astley a smile.

"No bowing, please. I'm Zara, just Zara. You don't have to do that," I said holding back the frustration in my voice.

"Well in public proceedings then," she said gently, but she smiled and relaxed in response. "But you're not just Zara, you are a queen." I would never get used to that fact—and I hoped to never have to.

"Thanks for coming Dalia," Astley said. "Shall we?"

Hours later I was sweating like a pig and was on my back for the millionth time. I'd expected the training to be hard, but it was absolutely grueling. If Astley was hoping to dissuade me from going on this crazy mission, he was doing a good job of it. I worked muscles I never even knew I had. I seemed to provide some good entertainment for Kam and Lia, as they liked to be called. At first they didn't laugh out of respect, but I waved that idea off and we quickly became somewhat like friends.

"At least you don't quit," Kam said as he gave me a hand up. "That'll get you far."

"She can always crawl or run the fastest the other way. You do have speed on your side. If only you could focus it on moving the sword,"Lia added.

"I'll keep that in mind," I groaned as I got up.

"It would probably help if you embraced your pixie side," Astley commented as I took a moment to catch my breath. "You know, glamour down and allowing some instinct to kick in. There's nothing to be scared of."

That last comment threw me off guard. Was it a fear? Was it something I was scared to do?

_Anthropophobia_ fear of people.

_Prosophobia_ fear of progress

_Eremiphobia_ fear of being oneself.

Am I to be defined now by being a pixie, a queen one at that? The more I thought about it the more I realized that what I was afraid of was what others would make of me: specifically Nick. Would they see the Zara I always was and would be, or would embracing my pixieness cause me to lose myself?

"Zara?"

Apparently my thought process was going on for too long because he was looking at me all weird. "I'm not scared," I finally told him. "I just don't feel the need to let it take over. I remember the one time I did that I was clawing at my father."

"That's because you had all that built up rage and loss, not to mention you weren't use to yourself yet. You are strong, Zara. Embracing your powers can help you, not hinder you. Just as your power of touch, you have the ability to control it, but it has to be practiced," he said, rubbing my arm.

"Alright, enough talk. Let's spar," Lia said as she hopped around eager for a fight. "But I do think you should let loose. It's easy." And with that she dropped her glamour and nodded to Kam to do the same, who obliged within seconds.

"Well I mean you don't really have to drop glamour to embrace your powers, but it's one less thing to focus on. If looking like this is the only thing holding you back, then don't do it," Lia continued.

I never thought of it that way. I guess looks kind of did have a part in my indecision to. I know, typical girl thing to do, but I couldn't help it. I smiled at her in appreciation. I'd have to thank Astley later for bringing another girl around.

"Just feel the earth beneath your feet, the wind in your hair, the trembling of nature and it's all in your grasp. Let the energy course through your body and use it as a force," Kam said as he threw down his sword and stretched his muscles. I so wasn't going to fight him, but his words sounded pretty peaceful.

Before I knew it, he and Lia were a blur of movement with limbs flying right and left. It made me wince to see her go up against such a large man, but she seemed more than capable. He would jab with a right hook and she would block and lash out with an effective uppercut. Other such moves were happening but I couldn't even begin to name them. Then I assume it was pixie stuff as nails came out and teeth were bared. Even Astley jumped in then to join in the fray.

I was so caught up in watching them that it took me off guard when Astley pounced on me out of nowhere, knocking me to the ground.

"Well, what are you going to do?" he asked fiercely as he pinned me to the ground. He smiled at me wickedly and looked at me with a mischievous grin. He looked like he was leaning in to kiss me, but I wasn't having any of that.

I did what I knew to do best and aimed a knee to his groin, catching him off guard and wiping the grin from his face. That seemed to work because he rolled off me looking very discouraged. From over my shoulder I heard Kam's bellowing laugh.

"Well that was effective," Lia said with a chuckle.

"I would have preferred you to claw or punch," Astley said with a groan.

"But that worked so well," I said as I stood up with a laugh.

Astley didn't respond but worked to come at me again. Using my speed, I dodged out of the way and went around. Apparently everyone decided to gang up on me and before I knew it I was ducking out of the way from Kam's giant meat fists and Lia's lightning fast kicks.

Seconds later, I took a blow to the chest and neck and had my feet knocked out from under me. I felt something akin to adrenaline pumping in my body mixed with anger. Where it came from, I don't know, but it must have been that instinct they were talking about. Sighing in defeat, I let this feeling course through me and let it propel me on. As if it were second nature, I sprung up from the ground and brought my arms out to fight, extending my nails so they were claws.

Feigning left, I went for Dalia and caught her by surprise and got her square on the chest. From the corner of my eye I saw Astley grin. I probably looked silly, but who cared. Next I tried to go after Kam but he was too overpowering for me and I eventually just circled around and went for Astley instead.

"Come and get me princess," he said mockingly. That did it. Before I knew it I was behind him jumping on his back and attacking him with ferocity. He blocked and fought back, but it was clear I was holding my own pretty well.

I didn't stop fighting until I heard Kam's booming voice. "Ok, ok. I think she's got the just of it now. You're gonna get your king all riled up if you continue like that."

At that point I was pinned against a tree with Astley right on me. It was a very compromising position and I couldn't help but to blush at Kam's other meaning. Breathing hard, I tried pushing Astley off but he didn't move.

"Training's over," I said with a pointed stare.

Smiling, he relaxed his grip but not before leaning in and planting a slow kiss on my lips. I was going to punch him away but I felt the connection within flare up. It didn't help that I was still in pixie mode. There was something that had to do with our chemistry going on so instead of pushing away, I gripped him harder and kissed him back.

It wasn't until I heard Kamen cleared his throat that I realized what I was doing and I pulled away embarrassed.

"I told you you'd get him riled up. But it's nice to see the royalty getting along so well. We can only hope you didn't destroy his royal jewels with that kick from earlier," he said laughing and getting a small hit in the arm from Lia who rolled her eyes and winked at me.

"So did I pass? Am I fighting material?" I asked changing the subject and getting out of his grasp.

"I'd say if someone tried to jump you, you'd be prepared. But if you were going into battle, that's another story," Kamen said honestly. "But I'm not aware of any impending battle….we're not going to battle are we, Astley?"

Both his and Lia's eyes were on both of us as he asked the question and I didn't know if I should respond. But luckily Astley was ready for it.

"Not as of yet, but it may be imminent. I'd rather have her prepared none the less. We will actually be travelling…abroad…in 2 days. Can I ask that in that time you keep an eye on things, Kamen," Astley asked. I wanted to do a happy dance right then because it meant that Astley was listening to me when I asked him not to send his men, our men, up there too.

"If you're going anywhere dangerous, I want to be there too," Kamen said, deflating my little happy bubble.

"Me too," Lia said strongly.

"It's not necessary, but I'm honored by your loyalty. It's a complicated situation, but I need you two here to keep an eye out and protect our people if anything happens. It's my wish, or order if you will, that you stand in for me during my leave," Astley said formally. He sounded pretty regal; it was pretty intense.

"I don't like it, but it would be an honor to keep watch for you," Kamen said seriously. "You mind telling me where you are going that's so important and dangerous?"

"I'd rather not just for security purposes," Astley said looking sorry that he had to turn him down. "But when I come back, I will fill you in on everything you missed."

"That's a lame answer, Astley," Lia said jokingly. "Just keep an eye on Zara, here."

"I plan to," he said looking at me seriously.

"Ok so now that we've settled that you are both the seconds in command or what not and that I have the fighting capacity to withstand a mugger or something, can we head back?" We had already spent almost all day training and I was hungry and thirsty and just plain tired. I could go for a really big burger at this point. Not to mention I needed to call Devyn and see what research he brought up in the meantime.

"Dalia and Kamen, you go on ahead. I want to teach Zara one more thing before we leave," Astley said with a wink at me.

"You got it boss," Kam said with a smile. "See you around. Just knock if you want to train again tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said, turning to look at Astley as they walked back toward civilization. "Now what else could you possibly have to show me?" I know I sounded like a whiny teen, but I really was done for the day. It was like school or something.

He walked over till he was right in front of me and removed his glamour. Then he waited as if he wanted me to do the same. Sighing and not really knowing what the point of this was, I obliged and stood there impatiently waiting for him to talk.

"If this is about embracing the blue…" I started.

"Take my hand," he said solemnly.

"What are you going to do?"

"Just give me your hand?" he said impatiently holding out his own.

Just to be able to leave sooner, I obliged and put my hand in his. I felt the familiar thrum that I felt when I was with him and waited for him to begin speaking again.

"I want you to try to get a feel for my emotions…a feel for my energy, aura, whatever you will call it. As my queen, we are paired in such a way that we can find each other no matter the distance. But you need to open yourself up to this and experience it. Test it out. If we get separated I want you to be able to find me if you need to," Astley said staring at me seriously.

Today had gone from using weapons to using my pixie power in all its glory. Go figure. "So you want me to do kind of what you do when I go running around. Because I think I kind of have a feel for that."

"And not only that," he continued, "but when you're aura is open, we are able to share our energy and strength so that if we are hurt or need more power, we can borrow from the other."

"Like when I was changing you lent me some of your strength so it wouldn't hurt as much," I said thinking aloud and shaking off those memories of pain.

"Exactly," he said with concern in his eyes.

"So this holding hands thing is part of it? Because if we are far away, it's not really going to work."

He tilted his head to the side in the universal, "Really?" gesture and grinned at me. "No. This "holding hands thing," he said mockingly, "is for us to get accustomed to the feel of each other's energy. I already am familiar with yours since I already know all these things. You on the other hand, don't know. So I want you to just close your eyes and get a feel for me. Later I will leave your grasp and disappear and see if you can find me."

"Oh we're going to play hide and seek," I responded playfully, but he didn't look like he was in the mood to joke.

"Ok, ok. Let's get this over with so we can head back. I'm starving."

It took me longer than I thought it would, but with some coaching and mental poking from Astley, I was able to understand what he meant. The only thing that was holding me back was I. I was scared that if I let myself go and feel what he wanted, I would lose myself. Not necessarily like I had the last time the need had set in, but to the extent that I would be more pixie than human. I wasn't ready to do that.

"I know you're scared," he said after a time like he was a mind reader. Well, not really mind reading, but he could sense my emotions. I guess that was another good reason to embrace it so that I could feel like a know it all sometimes too. "But this won't hurt you, Zara, and you'll still be you. No one can take that away from you, ok?"

Taking a deep breath, I went with the flow-no pun intended-and used my mind to feel for his energy and emotions. Like a small prism coming into bright blossom, I could almost visualize his spirit. It was a mix of greens and blues, yellows and reds all pulsing and seeming to sing. I smiled at the beauty of it and relaxed as I took it in. I didn't know what to do next, but somehow I knew that the colors represented emotions and if I was reading it right…

"You're happy, yet sad at the same time?" I guessed still keeping my eyes closed.

"You're getting the hang of it," he said sounding relieved. "Just hold on to that feeling and energy so that you can keep that in mind. Focus on the central energy of my force and you will find my strength."

Now it was easier since I knew what he was talking about. I focused in and kind of peered around the edges and sure enough, I could feel his power and strength radiating from the center. I couldn't know for sure, but an experience like this wasn't something I could forget. I felt like now it would be like riding a bicycle to sense out Astley and share our energy.

"This is really weird and trippy," I managed to whisper as I opened my eyes, surprised to see Astley staring intently as me.

"And an effective method of keeping in touch without touching," he said moving out of my grasp. "Try the same thing without my hand in yours."

"That's easy," I said already getting a feel for him. "And you thought I couldn't do it."

"Well you proved me wrong…Alright. Close your eyes and count to ten and try to find me. I guess it is like hide and seek," he said now chuckling.

"Wait. Just curious, but can we find other pixies this way, or only each other." It would come in handy to know if my dad or Garin was sneaking around or something.

"Just us," he said honestly. "Close your eyes."

"Alright, alright…pushy," I mumbled, closing my eyes. I felt like a school kid as I stood there and counted. I was half tempted to count out loud all obnoxiously, but I held back my tongue. I also tried to focus on something else so I wouldn't be tempted to focus in on the sounds he made as he left.

"Ten," I finally yelled out. Why not. I didn't know if I needed to close my eyes again, but I wanted to try it with them open. If I was in the middle of Valhalla or something and I needed to find him, I didn't want to get attacked while I tried to find him.

If only I could find Nick the same way; that would be so much easier. Maybe with my weird touch, emotional power I could find him…But I had to brush those thought aside. I couldn't get distracted right now when I had this to do.

Shaking my shoulders like a boxer going into a ring I focused and thought of Astley's energy. The feeling and imagery pulled me some ways ahead of me into the forest and to the right. I made me way quickly so he wasn't worried that I would fail. I knew I was close now, but I didn't see him yet. Then focusing harder, I smiled and ran about 20 more feet and looked high above me, jumping easily into the trees and into the branches.

There I found Astley perched like a bird looking at me, radiating triumph.

"Good job!" he said with a smile. "Now you're ready."

I couldn't help but to laugh. I had done it. I had fought and thrown my defenses down and embraced things I never thought I would. And I was still Zara. Not some beastly thing I was scared of. It was an exhilarating feeling. If only Nick were here. I knew he'd be proud of my strength and my will to keep going. I don't know if doing such as a pixie would make him less proud or more disappointed. But what kept me going was that this was all for Nick and I was winning.

"See what a little less stubbornness can do?" Astley said with a grin.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and jumped gracefully back down to the forest floor. Our little experiment had other thoughts running through my head now. If I could let in this pixie side of me to fight and share energy, maybe I could practice one more thing.

"Astley. There's one more thing I want to do tonight," I said hesitantly.

He jumped down and landed next to me with curiosity lining his face. "And that is?"

"I want to go visit my father for one more bit of training…"

"What could he possibly show you that I can't?" he said sounding confused.

"How to use my true power. I got them from somewhere and it wasn't my mom," I said slowly. "I can only guess he may know what's going on with me. I feel like if I could really harness that power, it would be our biggest asset yet."

"But…" he said, sensing my hesitation.

"But that means I have to trust him and not want to rip his head off," I said with a sigh.

"If you feel that's the best choice, I'm with you," he said, coming over to me and placing an arm on my shoulder.

"I guess it's over the river and through the woods we go, then," I said humorlessly, grabbing his hand and heading in the direction of the house.

It was a long shot, but I wanted to know that when I got to Valhalla I had everything at my disposal. I was bringing Nick back if I had to beat him with my hands or my mind. Either way, I wasn't backing down. If he didn't give up on me, I wouldn't give up on him.

**Sorry for the long wait. I was on a long vacation for my friend's wedding—which was awesome. But, I sat down and wrote this chapter and it's my longest yet, like 3,000 words more than my usual. I wanted to make it long to make up for my lack of updating. Hope you like it as I grow nearer to Valhalla day, haha. Enjoy and review. Cheers.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Pixie Tip: Pixies actually keep histories and stories about their selves and the powers that were passed down through the years. It's like an encyclopedia meets geneology kind of book. If you ever find such a book at a library, which is doubtful, or steal it from one, it would be good to brush up on such knowledge. It may save your life one day.**

"Zara. I didn't expect for another day and a half. Has something happened?" my father asked as he greeted me in the living room. His guards had already let us in through the front door.

"Kind of," I said uneasily. Thinking it over, something did happen that he wasn't aware of; we had Garin taking along. He'd probably be pissed about that fact since we had a truce against the guy going on. Apparently, Astley was thinking the same thing; he seemed a bit agitated. I was working on the whole connection thing. It was kind of useful.

"But, before I get to that, I wanted to talk about something else. I have some questions for you," I said before my father could respond. I didn't want to get him all riled up before I came to ask him what I needed to. I didn't think he'd want to cooperate much after that bit of information.

"Ok…I'll answer what I can," he said suspiciously. He probably wanted to hear the bad news first. Oh well.

I wasn't sure how to start just yet or how to talk without sounding stupid, but I just decided to roll with it.

"So you know how pixies have their own kind of power or special abilities…." I began lamely.

"Yes…" He sounded confused and amused at the same time.

"Do you have a special ability or something really different than most pixies…What I mean to ask is, do you have a unique power?" Astley shot me an encouraging grin as I waited for my father's reply.

"What are you trying to get at, Zara?"

"Just answer the question," Astley said calmly.

He frowned in response and looked at me in curiosity. "Well, that depends on how unique you mean. The more royal the blood, the more of a chance you'll have at having stronger abilities. As a king, I am able to use manipulation at a better advantage…"

"Manipulation?"

"The ability to make people think you're someone else…changing the voice and getting into people's heads," Astley explained for me. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Like when you pretended to be my dad so that I would let you in," I said slowly.

"Yes…Some pixies can do that, but not all. And when I do it, it's powerful and I can really get into a person's head. But as for your unique power you're asking about, I'm afraid I have nothing special up my sleeve…but why are you asking me this, Zara?"

"I was hoping you could help me understand something, but I don't think you can." It was frustrating. I had hoped that he would have something similar to what I could so, but I guess I was just a freak.

"Don't rule it out because he's not able to do the same thing," Astley chimed in.

"Can you please just explain what this is about, Zara? Are you alright?"

He actually looked like he was worried about me. Weird.

"I have this ability where I touch people and I access their memories. I can absorb them in such a way as to draw power from them…"I explained. "I don't really know how all to explain it, but like, if I were to touch someone and brought out an angry, sad, happy, whatever emotion running through them, I can use it for my own good, but in turn, the person loses the memory I took."

He cocked his head to the side and analyzed me with a small grin on his face. "That sounds fascinating and very useful. I've heard of something like that before of course. Can you do that on anyone?"

"It doesn't work on pixies or blood family," I explained. "I can touch my mom and not have anything happen."

"You mean you don't have control of when to take the energy? You just touch a person and there it is?" he asked.

Did that mean that there was maybe a way to not have that happen every time? "Whenever I touch someone it happens without me trying."

He smiled at me like he as proud of me and let out a small laugh. "Well that's a good way to get some use out of humans."

"It's better than taking their blood," I shot out defensively.

"True enough," he said, his eyes softening a little. "Now, I think I can help you…I have been around long enough to have seen this power in action, though not to your extent. Your great grandmother possessed such a gift."

His words threw me for a loop. Why had that idea never occurred to me: I had family on his side, too. Grandparents and maybe cousins. I'd never wanted to connect myself with him or have anything to do with him, but I did have blood ties on this side.

"Do I have any other family besides you here?" Now I was the one throwing him off, and Astley for that matter.

"Nice to hear you admit that I'm family," he said with a grin. "But no…your grandparents, and great alike, are not alive. That is why I'm leader now. I've been around for a while, Zara. Their time had passed…You would have liked them, though."

I didn't respond to that comment. Who's to say I would like them anyway? If they were the slightest like my father, I don't think I would like them very much at all. Best to just smile and nod in confirmation; it's not much of a lie when you don't say anything, right?

"So let's go back to where you said you could help me?" It was time to get down to the point and get to work if needed.

He smiled slightly and turned his back to look at the bookshelf he had behind him. I'd never paid much attention to it before, but there it was with random books. I only assume these were the books he liked traveling with because I couldn't imagine him stopping at a Barnes and Nobles for some good reads on killing weres and ruining daughter's lives.

"I have an old book around that delves into some of the powers and strengths of our people," he said looking through the titles. "That should help a little more than what information I can give you."

"No offense, but I don't have time to read a book right now. I need to learn how to focus it in more a.s.a.p." I knew I couldn't expect miracles, but come on. I needed a break.

"Well for later, perhaps," he said cheerfully. "But you're not going to learn to master your own power a matter of days, Zara. I can teach you perhaps one thing that will be useful, but the other things take time, patience, and studying that book for your part."

I groaned internally. Patience…not one of my virtues. I know it was silly of me to think that I could just rush into things, but maybe I could. I picked up on the training pretty well and I already leaned some control over my power.

"He's right," Astley chimed in. "Not like you'll hear me tell him that again, but mastering it in the timeframe you want probably won't be possible."

"I don't want to master it, I just want like, a taste of it or something…something useful to use out there in Valkyrie land." I thought Astley was on my side here. He was all for coming and now he doesn't think I could do it? I shook my head and frowned at him.

"It's not like…" Astley started, noting my reaction, but my father cut him off.

"I can show you something quite useful if that makes you feel better. But first, are you familiar with sensing energies?"

I smiled at that one. "I just went over it and actually," I said with a hard look at Astley. "Mastered that very technique…." I had the urge to stick out my tongue, but I held back. I had a feeling this was going to be easy.

"Well, then you're halfway there. Let's begin," he said with a smile.

"Great job, Zara," my father said to me. He was looking at me in pride and laughing a bit about a stunned Astley on the floor.

"That will be very useful!"

I felt like Is, all jumping around and hyper about what I just did. My father explained that my power can be used externally as well as internally. I could either just absorb those emotions and then keep them for myself to use as strength. Or, with the right method, push that energy outward from my body and act almost like a Taser, shocking the person to the ground. Hence, Astley all shocked. I got some satisfaction from that.

"It's certainly effective," Astley grunted, getting to his feet.

"I would just make sure to stock up on some of those memories and such that you store…of course, you could take it from the enemy, right?" my father asked.

"I don't know if it works on Valkyries, actually. Like I said, it works on humans and weres, not pixies." And Nick, I thought to myself. I remembered how weird it was to touch him and hit almost a wall. I didn't know what that meant.

"Well you can at least use it against weres," he said with a shrug.

"If they were my enemy, but they're not."

"Someday they will be, Zara; it's only a matter of time," my father said. He said it with such finality and strength that it made me shiver; like it was some omen that would come true someday.

"That won't happen…and if we're done here, we'll be on our way." I hated how we went from a pretty happy mood to bitter the next, but he started it. But, he did help me so I had to at least leave on good terms.

"I appreciate everything you taught me today," I said grudgingly. "But just know that right now, the enemy isn't here, they're in Valhalla."

"Well them and Garin and his people, of course," my father said with a wave of his hand.

I cast a look at Astley and he gave me the look.

"Speaking of Garin, there's been a change of plans in regards to our trip…" Astley started in for me.

My father looked like he already knew what was going on, his features changing into concern and anger. "And that is?"

"It's my fault," I said before Astley continued. "I made an oath with Garin that he could come with us in exchange for the safety of our people…."

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Crap. I knew he'd be pissed.

"He had my mom captured and would have killed her if I didn't agree to take him with," I said quickly.

"Astley, you're the king; how could you let her agree to such madness," he said harshly.

"Excuse me? I can make my own decisions…" I started in.

"She made the oath before I could even do anything about it. She knows how much I opposed and continue to oppose the idea. But what's done is done. Maybe you and some of your men can take care of him up there since ours can't touch him."

He still looked absolutely furious; it wasn't something he was expecting. "You don't know what you've done…Him up there…Think of the danger you put everyone in."

"She put only herself in danger," Astley replied grimly. "It was either he couldn't harm our people and the ones she cared about, or only herself and a few others….I don't think you need to know which she chose."

"Careless," my father responded, but his eyes softened. "But I appreciate you telling me so that I can prepare correctly. If you don't mind, I think you'd better leave now."

I shot a look to Astley in the terms of that that went well, and got up. "I'm sorry that things changed, but you weren't in that situation. I'd risk my life to save the ones I love, can you say the same?"

He didn't respond to me, but simply closed his eyes and faced the fireplace.

"Thanks for your time," Astley said, grabbing me by the elbow and steering me toward the door.

"Wait, what exactly did you promise? Word for word so I know…" he said turning around.

"That he would release and not harm my mother, nor harm Astley or our people, including you in exchange for us taking him to Valhalla," I told him, thinking back to that night.

"Well that's something to think about," he said, turning back around.

"What was that about?" I asked Astley as we walked outside.

"He's probably thinking of a way around the oath. But he's already held up his end by releasing your mother, so if you break it…" Astley said breaking off.

"I know, I know….let's just get something to eat already." My stomach had been growling since our training session.

"Sounds like a good plan," Astley said with a wink. "Shall we walk or fly?"

2 hours later we were a block away from the apartment, gratefully stuffed with greasy hamburgers and fries. It was a good feeling to be full, but it also left me what that 'I need to pass out from overstuffyness' feeling.

"You weren't lying when you said you were hungry," Astley joked.

"I would have probably turned cannibal and eaten you if we didn't eat soon," I laughed. After all the hard work of the day, it felt nice—almost normal—to just eat out and joke around.

"That would be a sight to see. I bet…"

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off as he put his arm on my shoulder and stopped me in my tracks. "There's someone waiting at the door."

It was true, right against the building steps a figure was huddled against the wall. It wasn't a big person or anything, but it was shady.

"So we find out who it is?" I said with a guess. "Hello?" I said aloud, walking forward again.

Astley sighed and followed with me. I could only guess he was trying to err on the side of caution, but what were we going to do, run away? It's not like there was some uber bad guy, well besides Garin, that would be darkening our doorstep.

At the sound of my voice, the person came out of the shadows and I immediately relaxed.

"Betty, what are you doing there creeping in the shadows?" I said, quickening my pace until I was on the stairs. "How long have you been waiting here?"

In response, she looked at me sternly and then brought me in for a firm bear hug. Pictures of snow falling on the wood and fires lit in warm cozy houses flashed across my mind as she hugged me. "Probably about an hour…I've been worried about you, Zara. You don't call?" she said, releasing me from her grip.

"I didn't think you wanted to see or talk to me since that night."

"You're family….you surprised me, but it's not like I could hate you or disown you for something like that…" she said with a grim smile. "Don't think that you were ever abandoned."

Her words brought tears to my eyes and I shook my head as to shake the tears away. "Thanks Betty…is that what brought you here? You were worried about me?"

Her eyes glided over to Astley and then back to me. "Partially, but I can see you're fine and that Astley isn't causing you any harm…at least now…but the other half was to yell at you."

Uh oh. I guess she didn't really get a chance to, but….

"You were going to leave for Valhalla and not even tell me? How am I supposed to prepare with such short notice."

That threw me for a loop. "You're not coming with us. I don't want you getting hurt, Betty. If I had it my way, I'd go by myself so that no one would be risking their lives. I'm going to save Nick; I don't want others risking their lives for my own gain. That would make me worse than a dictator or something."

"This isn't some amnesty meeting, Zara, you don't have to preach about sacrifice to me. I want to be there to help you and watch out for you. I'm coming, "she said, turning to Astley. "And if you try to stop me, I'm not going easy on you."

"She's fierce," Astley said with a grin. "If she wants to go, I'm ok with it. It's more eyes…besides, your other were friend, Devyn, is going."

"Yeah, but he would have flown and followed us anyway…Nick's like his brother."

"And you're my granddaughter. Where you go into danger, I'll follow and take out whoever gets in our way, hun," she said with a fierce grin.

"Well then it's settled," Astley said with a nod.

"I guess, but I don't like it, Betty. If anything happens to you…."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," she said with a little chuckle.

"I know, but I'm a worrier…Thank you for coming here, Betty. It meant a lot to me." More than she'd ever know, actually. I already knew my mom had forgiven me and wanted me to be home, but Betty accepting me was icing on the cake.

"You want to come home with me? I know your mom would love to see you and know you're safe." She was trying to pull a guilt trip on me.

I glanced at Astley and then back at Betty, "I don't think…"

"You should spend time with them. I know we have more training tomorrow and then we're off to Valhalla. Might as well relax a bit. I'll still be here," Astley said with an almost torn expression. I think part of him wanted me to stay, but he understood my need for family.

"Alright, but I'll be back bright and early."

"I don't' doubt that," he said.

I didn't know if I should hug him or something before I went. Betty was right there so any touch between us would have been awkward. But, Astley made the decision for me as he leaned in and planted a quick peck on my cheek. "Stay safe and no sneaking around, getting into trouble."

"Yes Dad," I said sarcastically, blushing uncomfortably. I didn't glance over to see Betty's reaction, but I could only be grateful that he kissed me on the cheek and nowhere else.

"My car's down there," Betty said, taking the lead and walking toward her car at a fast pace.

"Bye," I said to Astley who grinned at me wickedly. He did that on purpose….jerk. He winked in response and went inside.

"I still don't understand what's going on between you two, Zara. But once you find Nick…save him…what happens then?" Betty asked as she opened her car door. Her eyes seemed to try to tear deep into me as she considered my reaction. I was caught off guard none the least.

"I love Nick, Betty. With Astley, it's different. It's like, since I'm his queen, there's this connection between us that I don't quite understand. But once I have Nick safe and sound, it's over," I said sternly. A part of me wondered if I was telling her this to convince her or to convince myself.

"As long as you know where to draw the line, Zara. Only you can decide," she said, climbing into the car.

Sighing, I braced myself before entering the car and huddled into the seat. I couldn't afford to think of what happened after I got to Nick; I had to get to him first.

Once we finally arrived in the driveway, I practically launched myself out of the car. I shook away the dizziness and bad vibes I felt from being entrapped within the iron and steel of the car.

"You alright?" Betty asked in concern.

"Just you know, the whole allergy to metals thing, I'll get over it in a minute."

She gave me a knowing smile and leaned against the car, waiting for me until I was ready to go inside.

When we finally walked in, however, I was surprised to see my mom sitting with 3 other people.

"ZARA!" Issie shouted, jumping out of her seat and slamming into me. "It's so good to see you not all sad after going to Nick's house!"

"Thanks?" I said with laugh. I extracted her from my grip, pushing away the images that flew in front of me. This time she hadn't thought of snow or anything; she was too excited to focus. At this rate, I would have more than enough energy to take with me to use in Valhalla.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked in surprise as Cassidy and Devyn stood up from their places on the couch.

"We figured we should get together and go over some things Devyn learned…and just hang out. When was the last time, well besides our little diner meeting, that you hung out, Zara?" Cassidy said. "Just because you're a pixie doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"I don't know if research counts as fun," Devyn chimed in with a small chuckle.

"Well after the research talk we're going to have some fun," Issie said excitedly.

"Well, then I'm glad I came home. What would have happened if I said no, Betty?" I asked.

"Like you would say no to me," she said, heading into the kitchen. She was right.

"So what fun things do you have in mind?"

A few hours later, 2 tubs of popcorn, and several board games and goes on the Wii, we were all happy and laughing like old times.

"Dang Is, you have some mad bowling skills," I laughed. It was hard not to smile when she went to bowl on the Wii. She would walk up to the screen and hold the remote up like a real ball. She even did the whole leg thing before she moved the remote in an upward motion. But, it apparently worked every time because she beat everyone.

"I may not be able to kick butt, but I sure can play a mean game of bowling," she said happily. "Too bad I'm not good at that trivia game like Cassidy."

"Well it helps that I knew what was coming," she joked with a wink as she itched her neck.

"Isn't that cheating?" Dev asked.

"We'll let it slide," Is said, scooting closer to Dev and planting a small kiss on his cheek. It warmed my heart to see Issie and Devyn so cuddly together.

"Alright, but next time I say we get an eye-patch for that all seeing-well sometimes seeing-eye," he said.

Cassidy stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow at him.

"You know, if you would have brought out operation, I would have won," Betty butted in from her perch in the kitchen. She was making a pot of tea and I could tell she was ready to settle in for the night.

"I have no doubt you would have," I called out. "It's not your fault you're allergic to technology games."

"You better watch it or she'll swipe the TV and game out with her giant paws," my mom joked.

"That's an idea," Betty called out.

Then suddenly Issie sighed sadly and looked over at Devyn. "If we want to be able to get home at a good hour, I suppose we should finally get to what you dug up. I don't mind being all sleepy and stuff in school tomorrow, but my mom doesn't like me out late.

School…I don't know how I forgot about it, but I was missing school-a lot of it. Crap.

"Do the teachers think I moved or something? I haven't been to school in like over a week! I can't believe that didn't cross my mind!"

"It's being taken care of," my mom said with a sad smile. "Betty told them that you had meningitis and that you would take a while to get over it. In the meantime, you're going to have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"That blows," Cassidy said sadly. "But at least you're good to come back when this is all done."

"Will this end well, Cassidy?" I had never asked her before to really look into things, but I was curious as to if she had a feel for what would happen.

The room seemed to go silent at that thought, even the normal sounds of the house seemed to be quieted by that thought.

"I can only see certain things, Zara. I can't predict the future, but from what little I have been able to predict….I can only say that you'll get there. Whether you find Nick and get out, it's still in the dark. But you will make it to Valhalla." I couldn't help but to note the eerie distant look she got in her eyes as she talked about it.

"Well that's promising at least," Dev said confidently.

I shook my head in agreement, but the lingering look in Cassidy' eyes had me worried. Something didn't feel right….like she saw something else but wouldn't tell me. I was about to ask her again if there as something she was leaving out, but Devyn interrupted.

"Alright, let's get to my findings, then," he said, slouching back on the couch to get comfortable. "It actually won't take that long. Looking up the stuff took longer."

"I appreciate all the hard work, Dev. What should we know?"

"Do you want the good news or bad news?" he asked.

That could never be good when you started off a question like that. "Umm, let's go with the bad news, Dev, so that we can end the night on a positive note."

"I agree," Is said as she winked at me.

"Well it turns out that as you know, Valkyries aren't really the warriors, but retrievers. As such that's one of two jobs they have…the other is to guard the halls of Valhalla."

"Well how is that bad, you said they aren't warriors?" Issie asked before I could.

"While in Valhalla, they draw strength from Odin, the Norse king in charge of Asgard. He…"

"Wait, what's Asgard?" All these names sounded weird and I couldn't make sense of it.

"In Norse mythology, there are like, 9 worlds, but Asgard is like their home base—Earth, compared to like, Mars or something. Odin is the main leader of Asgard, which is home to Valhalla. Valhalla basically means hall of the slain," Dev explained.

"So technically you're going to Asgard first and Valhalla is just a place there," Cassidy said, nodding her head.

"OK, so Odin is the big bad though, right? That's what you said before…He's massing an army of the warriors to help fight against the end of days or something?" I was just trying to make sense of what he was telling me.

"Correct. Odin is the guy in charge, but I don't think we'll run into him since he's the leader. He might not even be there for all we know. But, getting back to my point, they draw god-like powers from him so that if an attack is waged on the hall, they can "smite" those who enter," Devyn said, looking serious.

"Ummm, so how are you guys supposed to get in without being smited? IS that a word?" Issie asked.

"Smote," Devyn said without missing a beat.

"Whatever, Dev, That's really bad news." I had expected resistance, but this seemed impossible.

"From what I read, I think they only attack if you show extreme hostility. And since we are warriors regardless, we should be able to get in. We can't be aggressive or we will be attacked." Devyn said calmly.

"Is there more bad news, because I can't imagine Garin or my father's men going in calmly." I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, my research mentioned that there are creatures in Valhalla like horses and goats, and that Asgard is also home to some warrior gods, but we won't run into them," Dev said with a smile.

"Is this where the good news comes in?" I almost crossed my fingers at the thought.

"At midday, the warrior gods meet at some well located a long ways away from Valhalla, so we won't run into them. I think the only problem we will have up there, besides not getting attacked by the Valkyrie's, is finding Nick and not being attacked by the warriors, some of which have been training since the beginning of time for this end of days war," Dev said.

"That doesn't really sound like good news, Dev," Issie chimed in.

"Any news is good news," Betty said solemnly. "We know what to expect."

"Yep, we just follow in, get past the Valkyrie, go past this giant golden tree called Glasir, and we're in the hall full of warriors," Dev said weakly.

"Well….At least Cassidy said we'd get there," I said dimly.

"And that's what's going to keep us going," Betty said, standing up. "That being said, everyone should head home and get some rest. After tomorrow, we'll find out what happens."

I involuntarily shivered at the thought, but nodded my head.

"I wish I could go with you and be of some help," my mom murmured from the couch.

"You're being helpful by not getting hurt and being here for me, mom. I love you and would die if anything happened to you because of me. Don't think you're not important."

"You can help me make cookies and stuff for the journey back," Issie joked. "Cassidy is all for it too, but neither of us are really good at it."

"Well then we have a welcome home feast…You better get planning," Betty said to my mom with a smile.

"I can do that," she said, but she looked sad.

Minutes later, I was waving everyone out the door and locking up for the night. It would feel good to sleep at home again; it'd been so long.

"Zara…" my mom called before I headed up the stairs. I turned around and faced her, worried at the look on her face.

"Can you promise me something?" she said sounding serious.

"That depends," I joked. "OK, ok. Yes, what is it?"

"Can you promise me not to do anything stupid while you're out there? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…I wish I could have you promise not to go…to stay here and just let things be, but I know you and your stubbornness…."

I held back the urge to cry and grabbed my mom in for a hug. It felt so good to just hold someone and not have to deal with the memories that followed.

"I can't promise I won't do anything stupid, but I can promise you that I will come home and come back to you, ok? You just promise that you don't do anything stupid, either."

"If you can't promise that, I can't promise it either," she said jokingly, but I could see a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Mom, don't…"

"I'm ok. I'll be a wreck while you're gone, you know that, right?" Why are mom's so good at guilt trips?

"And I'll be a mess too, but we both have reasons to stay strong. I have to stay strong for Nick and you have to stay strong for me."

"When did you get so grown up?" she choked out with a chuckle.

"I don't know, but I guess I get some of it from you."

"Alright, enough of the tears, girls. Everything will be alright, but we're not going to be strong if we don't get rest," Betty said, marching toward the stairs, now done with her tea. "We got one more day to prepare and then sunrise, we'll be in Valhalla."

You could always count on Betty to tell you like it is and not let things get the best of you. I nodded my head, knowing she was right, and gave my mom one last hug before heading up for the night.

I thought that I would easily fall asleep what with being home and in a comfy, familiar place, but I was wrong. I tossed and turned, taking forever to fall asleep. When I finally did, it seemed like only moments later that the sun was peeking into my room. I had a little more than 24 hours left until I would see Nick…that thought kept me motivated to get up, get dressed, and head out to train with Astley: the battle was close.

**Are you excited? It's almost here! V-Day, haha! And I must warn you that since NaNwRiMo is coming up, updates might be even further in between than I like, but I will do my best, promise. Besides, if you haven't notices, this chapter is actually a bit over 6,000 words, and I did it to make up for lost time ****So, read and enjoy! Cheers!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: OMG thank you all for your support and your urgent comments for me to continue updating. The response was overwhelming! It means so much to me that you 1- like my story that much and 2- have been patient with me enough to keep up with the story. I've been a terrible updater and have neglected this story for far too long. It's time to get back to Maine and then to Valhalla for some fun. So here it is. This is the last chapter before they head to Valhalla. The next one they are on their way and the fun begins. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

**Pixie Tip: Pixies are more loyal than you would think. While their need can drive them to some bad acts, they still have loyalties to their people. Don't underestimate that fact or it can get you killed.**

"You need to focus, Zara," Astley scolded me as I found myself flat on my back again.

I had an extremely restless night and it didn't help now knowing that at the same time tomorrow I would get to see Nick. So during the hours of training, I found my concentration waning.

"You're not going to be in any condition to go anywhere tomorrow if you are easily distracted," he continued.

"Sorry. Sorry. Let's do it again. I'm just anxious."

Astley reached his hand down to help me up and I gratefully took it. "Besides, I think I'm ready. And if we aren't hostile with them anyway, there shouldn't be a problem. No attacking no fighting, equals me not having to train. I hate being violent anyways."

I wished now that I hadn't made that promise for Garin to come with, because I could only guess that he'd be anything but peaceful. But the only positive was that the people I cared about were safe.

"You know I would protect you if anything or anyone tried to hurt you, but just be prepared for when something does come your way," Astley said, stroking a finger down my cheek.

I shivered and pulled away from him. "Let's just hope nothing happens to either of us then, because I would do the same for you."

He smiled at me and then leaned forward as if he wanted to kiss me. But at the last second, he brought his lips to my forehead and stepped away.

I don't know what to do with Astley…Now that I know I'm seeing Nick tomorrow, it makes me question everything. Do I know who I really want to be with? My first instinct is to scream Nick at the top of my lungs. He's my soul mate; I miss the very air he breaths. I feel like a part of me isn't complete until he's back here and in my arms.

But on the other hand, a little piece of my heart is torn and wants Astley: my literal king and guardian. While our connection is more by pixie bond than anything, there is still one there. Kissing him is unlike anything I'd ever experienced. It's like the world stops and we become the momentum to keep it spinning on its axis.

But my confusion would have to wait till I actually got Nick safe and sound. For now, the greater part of me longs for him with all my being. I would save him no matter what. I could only hope he didn't decide to make me his enemy.

"What are you thinking so intently about over there?" Astley asked, his eyes lighting up in curiosity.

"How best to take you down." And with that, I came at him like he taught me and we trained a bit for another hour.

Before I knew it, morning had turned from morning to late afternoon and I found myself thoroughly spent and ready for anything the next day.

"I'm so kick ass right now. Like, I should have a spandex outfit with maybe the letter P on the front of it," I said triumphantly.

"Why would you wear spandex?" he asked in confusion.

"Forget it," I mumbled. If he didn't understand superhero references I wasn't about to begin talking about it now.

"Zara, I think we need to go over one last scenario before we officially call it quits."

"What on earth could we possibly go over? I know how to sense you and find you, how to attack from the front and back, and how to harness my freakish energy sucking powers, well at least as much as I can know about it….So what's left?"

I studied his face to see what he was getting at because all of a sudden it was like his aura turned darker, like he was sad.

"We need to face the possibility that Nick is the enemy too, and if that's so, you need to be able to either take him down or…."

"I'm not hurting Nick and he wouldn't…."

"What? Hurt you?" he said skeptically. "I'm pretty sure he held you by knife point and hurt you before, so that's still an option. It's still a possibility that he did indeed turn to their side."

"I can't hurt him," I repeated firmly, shaking my head.

"Well if he resists and wants to stay, what then?" he asked with raised brows.

"Then I'll knock him out and drag him down with us." I know it was technically considered hurting him, but I shoved that idea to the side, weighing that it was to help him.

"Let's role play then," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Pretend I'm Nick."

"Astley, I'm not doing this."

"You need to be prepared. Come on," he said, walking closer to me. "I'm going to be the Nick we last saw and you're either going to talk me down or fight me down. Either way, it's your life at stake."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't see this scenario going well either way considering he would paint Nick in the worst light possible. But I guess he wasn't going to let me back down because he was staring me down ready to go.

"Zara, what are you doing here. I told you to leave me behind," he said, furrowing his brows.

I guess we were going there.

"I know what you said in your letter, but you're stupid if you think that I would listen; you know better than that," I said with a sigh.

"I'm a changed man. I don't care for you anymore. My life is of fighting and bloodshed now and you have no place in it, especially now because of what you are. How could I be with you now," he said angrily.

"You mean because I'm a pixie?" I whispered.

"You're a monster, Zara. I don't even know you and I'm staying here to fight. So either leave or I'll make you leave," he said sounding fierce.

"He wouldn't say that to me," I said angrily. He was pushing this a little too far.

"Get out of here. I'll give you a five minute head start." He wasn't getting out of character apparently.

"No. I'm not going till you come with me, even if I have to knock you out."

"Then so be it," he said with a snarl, and with that he leaped at me.

I was caught off guard for a second, but I righted myself in time to sidestep and get into my defensive stance. "You don't want to do this."

"Come on, _baby,_ don't you want to fight me."

"You can't call me that…you're not allowed," I said with gritted teeth and attacked.

Astley was pushing too hard. Using Nick's little term of endearment against me was the last straw. We started fighting as we had earlier, but this time I surprised myself and actually drew into my power source and actually shocked him down to the ground. He grunted and laid there for a moment, catching his bearings. It was then that I actually calmed down and felt sorry.

"Are you ok?" I asked, walking slowly over to him. "I didn't mean to shock you like that."

"No, I'm fine. It'll be a good way to incapacitate him at least. Just surge out stronger," he said rising to his feet.

"Does that mean my little test is done, because I'm so over this right now."

"I don't' know. Will you be able to take all of that from the real Nick? Because your face spoke volumes," he said, looking at me worriedly.

"He won't react like that so I'll be fine. Can we go now?"

"Zara," he said, suddenly in front of me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm warning you now that if he tries to kill you, I won't hesitate to strike, and neither should you."

I shook him off and started headed out of the woods. "He won't….he can't…"I whispered almost like a prayer.

We walked in silence back to the apartment, all thoughts of getting food or friendly banter lost for the time. When we got to our floor I was surprised to see Astley ring everyone's doorbell.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

"If we're going up there, I want some people up there with us regardless of what you think….Garin will have his men, your father will have his and we have no one because you're stubborn and worried about them getting hurt," he said quickly. Probably hoped I wouldn't get a word in. He didn't know me very well then.

"No. Garin and my father have men going up there for their own means. Weapons and whatever else. We aren't going for that so we don't need anyone risking their lives for my mission. And Devyn is coming against what I want so we do have someone anyway," I added, swiftly interrupting him. "It's not stubbornness, it's being responsible."

"You think it's responsible that we may die up there and our people will be leaderless and they won't know why?" he shot back.

"Ouch…..but you do have someone in command while you're gone," I said, thinking fast.

"Temporary….But I'm still talking to our people and let them know what's going on. They deserve to know what we're doing."

And as he finished that sentence, suddenly the doors were opening with everyone stepping out looking around in confusion. Once they saw us, though, they immediately dropped to their knee. Crap. That was something I was going to get used to.

"Rise please," he said all kingly. "If you haven't been introduced, this is your queen, Zara."

I blushed furiously as all eyes were on me.

_Glossophobia_ fear of public speaking.

_Gymnophobia _fear of being naked.

If he expected me to give a speech he was going to be sadly mistaken. I'd rather be naked. I was thinking of other G phobias, but Astley started speaking.

"I want you all to be aware of what the queen and I will be up to tomorrow. As the dawn rises, we will be taking a journey to Valhalla."

There was a slight murmur like a wave at that comment, but it soon settled down as he looked at everyone firmly.

"A dear friend of Zara's has been taken and she intends to get him back. To ensure safety, her father has agreed not to harm any of my people, so you will all be safe in our absence. In addition, Garin has also ceded and will not harm you either."

"Garin is here, sir?" one of the men asked in surprise.

"Yes, but you have no need to worry. He swore the oath. And in our leave, I leave Kamen in charge," he said with a nod to the noticeably largest pixie there. I smiled at him and Dalia, but I was only greeted with a serious nod of the head.

"What about your safety?" a red-headed pixie asked.

"We have each other and we don't plan to do hard battle. If things don't go our way we will retreat."

"But even so, you should have protection. Sir, I volunteer my services," he said solemnly.

"Thank you Redien, you're help is much appreciated if you are willing. I don't take this task lightly nor the danger," Astley said.

At that time another couple of pixies stepped forward wanting to help too, but that was too much for me. I guess I was going to give a speech after all. Great.

"I appreciate all of you and your willingness to help and protect us, but I feel I must tell you that I object to you going because I value your safety above my own." I thought it was pretty regal sounding. Even Astley raised his brows in surprise.

"But if you still feel obligated, I request the maximum of two traveling with us," I finished.

"What, if I have to make concessions, so do you," I said to Astley's narrowing eyes.

"Fair enough. Redien and Samein, I would appreciate your help. We leave in 12 hours. Be ready. To everyone else, thank you for your time and loyalty and I will see you again safely tomorrow," he said, bowing his head as if he was dismissing everyone.

Everyone bowed back, looking at me as if sizing me up. Was I supposed to bow back too? Just in case I bowed back. They seemed to like that and went on their way, wishing us well and murmuring blessings.

"That went well," I sighed as I reached our door.

"Indeed. Tomorrow we will either find victory or defeat. Hopefully not the latter. We will meet in the woods where your father and his men along with Garin and his men will be to ready our way to Valhalla, Astley said, closing the door.

"We will be victorious. We will be so victorious I'm going to be laughing as I say I told you so," I said, trying for optimism. "We couldn't try to convince Garin to use one of his men as bate by any chance could we?"

Astley rolled his eyes. "Highly doubt it. But don't worry, your dad's man will be fine and rescued as well."

"If you're so sure, why can't I be the one taken?" I asked. We'd gone over this before but I still liked bringing it up.

"You're too important to sacrifice. Besides, you won't be of any help in the state you would need to be in," he said tiredly.

"Maybe it would be better, though. Wouldn't I be taken to where Nick is? I'd be behind enemy lines without trouble," I started, but Astley stared me down and I knew our conversation was over.

"If I have to order you to not sacrifice yourself, I will." I couldn't help but to notice, then, how cute he looked when he was protective.

"What?" he said, his eyes searching mine as if he knew what I had just thought.

"Nothing…You know, sleep is going to be impossible."

"Then we stay up all night and await the dawn," he said with a shrug. "You'd be surprised at how soon it will actually get here."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I think a part of you is hesitating about going tomorrow because it means you have to make a decision," he said, gazing at me intently.

"There is no decision to be made," I replied slowly.

"Really? Are you saying once you save Nick—if you save him—that you will happily be together again, no regrets? You don't even consider me an option?" he said, coming closer.

I found it was harder to concentrate when he was close like that.

"Yes, it's an easy choice," I said stepping back. "We save Nick and we're together again."

"You sure about that?" he asked, his lips getting closer and closer until they were met with mine.

"Yes," I whispered in response, moving my lips away, but he pursued until we were both embraced and walking back until the back of my knees hit the couch.

Soon I was lying down and he was on top of me, kissing my neck and stoking my hair.

"I want you to choose me," he murmured as he continued his kisses.

"Astley," I started, but he cut me off.

"I love you, Zara," he said, looking me deep in the eyes. "I love you."

I was speechless. Liking someone was one thing, but he went there. He uttered the L word. There wasn't any going back from that word.

"I…..I…."

But he cut off my lips with his own as we continued to make out. It started to get intense, then. Before I knew it, our shirts were off and I was staring at his sculpted chest. This time I didn't find myself making any comparisons to Nick. I simply let myself think in that moment about what I was doing.

What did I want?

Who did I want?

What was I doing?

All my questions melted away as I was in his arms and we were with the world spinning and turning until I felt lost and whole in it.

"I think I love you too," I whispered as he moved my hair gently off my face.

"You think?" he said with raised brows .

I could only nod, surprised at my admission.

"How sure are you?" he whispered, trailing kisses down my stomach.

My breath caught as he surprised me by this ticklish, yet strangely pleasurable gesture.

Feeling the most spontaneous and bold as I'd ever felt, I flipped over so that I was on top of him. I eyed his pants, then flickered my gaze back to his eyes.

"I guess I'll have to see how sure I am," I said with a sly shrug.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Wow. Thanks for your reviews! I don't think I've had so many comments that started with OMG before, lol. Hope you really like this next chapter. I had three different scenarios in mind but I stuck with this one and made it pretty long for your enjoyment (Well that and I didn't want it to end, lol). Enjoy**

* * *

**Pixie Tip: Although pixies are allergic to metal, they are however, not allergic to heavy metal music. Blaring some hardcore music at them will not hurt them. Most likely it will result in spontaneous head bopping before they go in for the kill. Play some country music, however, and watch them writhe.**

I was kissing Astley and still hadn't made up my mind on how far I really wanted to go when I had to stop. Something was wrong with me— there was a pulsing pain in my chest.

"Oww."

I shot up and off Astley, hugging my arms against my chest. There was this weird pain radiating there; something sharp. It felt like something had been ripped away from me, but I didn't know what.

"What is it?" he asked a little out of breath.

"I don't know," I gasped out.

If I didn't know better it was as if I was having a heart attack. But it definitely wasn't that.

"It hurts here," I said poking numbly at my chest. "I don't know what's wrong."

At that point, Astley knelt down in front of me, looking me in the eyes. He was trying to grab my hand, but I had it firmly around my chest. I was afraid if I let go I would blow up or melt.

"Let me help you with the pain until we figure out what's wrong," he explained.

Sighing I released one of my hands and gripped his. I expected something to happen, but it didn't.

"No offense, but you're not helping right now," I panted.

"This should work," he said in confusion.

He looked like he was concentrating harder. Before I could tell him not to strain himself, I felt the weight release and I was filled with unbearable sorrow. I literally felt like I had lost a piece of myself and I didn't know why or how.

"Astley," I cried out, sobbing into his arms. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…It didn't work. I don't understand what's wrong, Zara. Explain how you're feeling."

"I'm upset," I choked out.

"Obviously. You need to be more specific."

"I don't know," I hiccupped. "I feel like I lost something….like something was taken from me but I don't know what…"

At this he hugged me close and started mumbling to himself. It sounded like he was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I really was turning into a real freak show these days. That thought made me quiver harder.

"The only thing I can come up with," he said after 5 minutes of my full on bawling, "doesn't really make sense. I mean, it's not possible. I mean, it is possible, but I didn't think it would actually be a possibility…."

"Enough with the possibilities stuff, what is wrong with me!" I screamed at him.

Before he answered, my phone started to ring. I didn't know who would be calling at this hour but I didn't care. I was in no state to talk yet alone have a conversation.

"I'll get that," Astley murmured, leaving me to hug myself and curl into a ball.

"Just ignore it…help me figure out what's going on. Is this that need thing again? Am I going to go crazy?"

"It's Betty…I think you should take it," he said, bringing the phone to me.

"I'm kind of hysterical right now," I shrieked. "You answer if you think it's that important."

I hugged a pillow to my mouth so I wouldn't alarm Betty with my sobs. I also tried to calm myself down enough so that I could listen in on what was going on.

"She's fine…yes…No, she's not here," Astley was saying, his eyes scrunched in worry. "I think I know where….No, I will go. Yes….I don't know."

My curiosity was getting the best of me. Removing the pillow and taking a deep breath, I got Astley's attention right as he hung up. I noticed the worst of my trembling was over and that I was able to control the crying. I still felt the sadness, but it was manageable now.

"What's going on?"

"Zara…We need to go to your father's," he said solemnly.

I didn't like the look on his face.

"What is it? What?"

"I don't know how to tell you this…" he started, pausing as he looked me in the eyes.

"Tell me what? You're scaring me, Astley."

I got up from the couch and walked over to him so that I was eye to eye with him.

"Zara….it's….it's you mom. I'm afraid she went to go see your father some time ago and—"

"She wouldn't visit him…she has no reason to," I said in denial, but his face was dead serious.

"Betty called to see if she was here because your mom told her that's where she'd be. She hasn't been here at all, Zara."

"Okay….but that doesn't mean she went to my father's….Oh my god, what if she was kidnapped by Garin again or something bad happened on her way here," I said in a panic.

I was glad these feelings were taking over now instead of the pain that was settling in my chest. But the reason for the worry wasn't any better.

"I'm trying to explain, Zara. Your mom did go to your father's because she thought she could help you….She went to your father to make both him and you stronger."

"That's ridiculous. The only way she could do that is if…" I trailed off in horror.

"If she was turned," he ended, grabbing onto my arms to hold me steady.

"She wouldn't….she….what did Betty say? Why are you thinking my mom would even consider that?"

"Betty didn't say anything. She just confirmed what I figured out before she even called," he said lightly. "You need to sit down before I tell you."

"Tell me what," I said with what felt like a boulder in the pit of my stomach.

"Your mom was turned, but Zara, I'm so sorry….She didn't survive. She couldn't handle the transformation…"

Little specks of dots started swarming in front of my vision and Astley's voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

"What do you mean she…" I mumbled, falling to my knees and grasping at my chest again.

"What you felt was her death, Zara. She tried to turn so she was for a time connected to you. The connection was severed once the transformation failed…" Astley started, taking me into his arms. "You said you felt like you lost something….you did."

"How could you come up with something like that out of nowhere," I stammered.

"Because it's how I felt when my dad died," he said shakily. "Like a part of my soul was ripped from me….I never would wish that feeling on anyone and I wish you didn't have to…I'm so sorr—"

"No!"

I stood up from the floor now filled with denial and anger. There was no way any of this was happening. He was just thinking way too much into my feelings. It was probably just part of my powers acting up. He can't just see me freak and put two and two together…

"You're wrong. My mom's ok. We just need to find her, ok? Help me find her…She's just …"

"She's at your father's, Zara," he repeated quietly. "And she's not ok, she's…."

"Just stop, ok. Stop. We will go there just to prove that you are wrong and then we will get my father's help and we will search the town till she's safe and sound," I said firmly.

I was putting my foot down. There was no way she was gone. She wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't do something so stupid.

_She never promised you she wouldn't do something stupid_. Part of my head was playing out our last meeting at the stairs. I thought she looked sad about me going, but there wasn't something else in her glance. I shook the idea off and waited for Astley's response. She wouldn't…..

"Then let's go. But I warn you, you won't like what you see," he said, grabbing my hand and steering me to the door.

We flew hastily to my father's house. I expected it to be dark and lifeless since they would sleeping before we were leaving at dawn. I expected nothing but quiet. But instead I got the opposite.

The lights were all on and random pixies were around the perimeter shouting different orders or just jostling around. When we landed, though, the noise stopped and they looked at us in surprise.

"I need to see my father," I said quickly, making my way to the front door. "It's important."

"It's no exactly the best time," one of them said, placing himself firmly in my way.

"We just need to," Astley was starting, but I didn't have time for chit chat.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I reached out and zapped him, using the same technique I had on Astley earlier; the same one my father taught me. He quickly dropped to the ground and I moved past him and into the house. Once inside I looked around, heading for the living room. I always saw him in there so I figured that's where he'd be.

"Dad?" I called out as I made my way, but Astley grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"I hear movement from upstairs. Let's check there first, "he said. "And make it fast because they aren't happy about what you just did."

Sighing, I ran to the stairs and took them two at a time until I was at the top. I didn't know which way to go but soon enough I heard it. My father was making a sound I'd never heard him make—he was crying.

That was all I needed to go running down the hall and into the last room. I flung open the door and was caught completely off guard by the sight that greeted me. It was a large bedroom with a fireplace roaring in the corner, but the room was cold as ice. And it wasn't because of the temperature, but because of what I saw on the bed: my mother lying perfectly still, her hair sprawled across the pillows and making a stark contrast to her now blue skin.

"Mom!" I screamed as I came out of my shock.

"Zara, what are you?" my father started in surprise, but I ignored him, jumping on the bed to be at her side.

"Mom," I repeated shaking her hard. Her hands were at her sides in tight fists, the nails digging into her palm and small trickles of blood coming from them. Her face wasn't calm either. I'd never even seen her make that face before—it looked horrified.

She couldn't be dead then. If you were dead you were supposed to look like you were sleeping, right? Like you were peaceful. This was the complete opposite.

"Mom, wake up!" I shouted, beating her chest and trying to get a response.

"Call a doctor. Do something," I shrieked at my father.

"I can't….she' gone Zara, she's gone…" he said with a sob, putting his head in his hands and letting loose a flood of tears.

"Zara," Astley said, coming by me on the bed. "We can't do anything for her anymore. She didn't make it."

"No. I'm not giving up on her. We can call Betty. She can help her. She always knows what to do," I argued, still pumping my mom's chest like I was taught in CPR class.

"She's not coming back," Astley said, trying to release me from my mom, but I shook him off.

"What were you thinking?" Astley said, turning his attention to my father. "Why would you attempt to do that to her? You know the risks."

My father composed himself for a moment and looked at me and then to Astley. I noticed he avoided looking at my mom.

"She came here earlier today insisting that she wanted to help; that she could make us stronger by turning. She begged me to turn her and I did," he said miserably. "We knew the risks, but we were so confident because Zara had survived. We thought she would be the same."

"Except Zara has pixie blood in her already. Her mom didn't. The risks were ten times higher," Astley shouted.

I was glad he was yelling for me. I couldn't begin to start yelling at him right now. I was too busy trying to get a response from my mom. "Come on," I whispered at her. "Wake up. You can do it."

"She wanted to help," my father repeated. "She was doing fine and then….She just couldn't make it."

"You didn't try hard enough!" I yelled with tears streaming down my eyes.

"Zara….you need to stop," Astley said after a moment, noting my incessant chest compressions.

"Zara," he repeated more firmly, but this time he grabbed me hard around the waist and swung me off her.

"NO! Let me go! No," I yelled at him, trying to get out of his grasp.

"She's gone," he said quietly into my ear. "She's gone."

At that I stopped my fighting and slumped into his chest and began sobbing.

I couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't be dead; we could save her. I couldn't believe that I she was gone. But part of me believed it because of what I had felt earlier.

"Call Betty," I mumbled, looking at Astley pleadingly.

"She can't—"

"Just call her."

Slowly he released me and got his phone, stepping out into the hallway to make the call.

"How could you do it?" I said hoarsely, seeking my father's face. "Why couldn't you just say no? Why couldn't you call me? Why…."

"It was her decision and she asked me to tell anyone about it until she was….until she was awake," he finished in defeat.

"She's on her way," Astley interrupted, striding into the room and taking me back into his arms.

"She'll help her…She…" I stopped, burrowing my head into his chest. All that was left was to wait.

Betty must have wasted no time because before I knew it she was there gasping at the door.

"What happened?" she growled, quickly heading over to the bed. Her eyes held the same look mine must have held when I first walked in: shock and sorrow.

"Help her Betty, please," I pled, getting to my feet and following her to the bed.

But her face looked grim as she approached my mom.

Slowly she placed her fingers against my mom's neck and then on her wrist, trying to gauge if there was a pulse. After that, though, she just shook her head and hunched over in defeat.

"It's too late. It was the change that killed her. There's nothing any medicine would do to save her," she said, her voice breaking.

"Medicine…." I whispered after a few minutes of silence that was only broken by Betty's sniffles. A thought came into my head after what Betty said. "That's it."

"Zara, she just said nothing would work," Astley started, but I shook my head.

"No. Remember the Valkyrie. She was like, near death and her wings were cut off. Nick gave her that potion and she was completely back to normal. What if we get that? We could fix her. We could make her better."

"That's a bit of a stretch," Betty said, dabbing at her eyes with her shirt.

"It's potion from Valhalla itself. If anything was going to work that would be it. It has too," I said with sudden hope and urgency.

"I get it and bring it back and she'll be fine—better than fine," I said, going over to Betty and taking her hands into mine. "You have to believe that it will work."

"I think you need to accept that she's not coming back," Betty whispered, bringing me in for a hug.

"You believe what you want, but I'm saving her," I said, backing away from her. "But I need you to stay here then to guard her body and make sure nothing happens to it."

"What!" she exclaimed. "You can't be serious. How can you even think of leaving?"

"I need the potion to save her. The sooner we go the better. Dawn is almost here. I just need you to stay with her until I come back," I said in earnest.

Now it wasn't only just a mission to save Nick, but to bring my mother back as well. I had to believe that she could come back and that she wasn't dead because of me. If I faced facts, she was dead because of me wanting to go on this mission in the first place. She wanted to be strong and help in her own way and she didn't make it.

"I have to believe I can save her or I'll never forgive myself," I murmured, walking over to the bed and taking my mother's hand in my own. I shook off the fact that was it was really cold and gripped it harder. "I'm going to save you, mom. Trust me."

"I will stay too and keep watch," my father said tiredly, "It's the least I can do."

I turned on him, the anger flaring inside.

"No. You don't get to sit here and hold her hand when you're the one responsible for what happened. You're going to go and help me. I don't care if you die in the process, but you're coming to help save her life or so help me I will make you the sacrifice," I said between clenched teeth.

A part of me couldn't believe what I just said. I wasn't a violent person—far from it—but my mother's lifeless body was lying on the bed and he was going to let her stay that way.

Astley was even looking at me in shock, but he shrugged his shoulders and looked back to my father.

"As you wish," he said sadly, standing up and taking one last glance at my mother. "Well then let's gear up then. It's time to head to the forest."

"Zara," Betty started, but I hugged her tightly and cut off what she was going to say.

"I want you to keep her safe. I don't think any pixies will harm her," I said with a nod to my father, "but just in case. And I hate the idea of her being here alone, so just be safe, ok? I'll send Devyn, too."

"That's not necessary, Zara. I'm pretty fierce. You can trust that nothing will happen, ok," she said, hugging me close.

"Love you, Betty," I said, letting go.

"Love you, mom," I said with a gentle touch to her face.

And with those final goodbyes I left my mom and Betty, hoping beyond hope that I would see their faces again safe and sound.

I don't know how much time passed between getting weapons and heading into the woods, but it seemed to go by in a blur. I was just going through the motions; my mom's cold face flashing in front of my eyes.

Get the potion, save Nick. Get the potion, save Nick.

I kept repeating the little chant in my head as we walked. I had to believe we would succeed or I would fall apart and I couldn't let that happen.

"It'll be alright," Astley said, sensing my emotions and trying to comfort me. "I will do whatever it takes to help you, you know that."

I smiled and reached my hand out to grasp his as we walked. "I know…Thank you."

"Alright, this is the meeting ground," came my father's booming voice.

At that point, my eyes glanced around, gauging how many people we had. My father and about a dozen of his men stood in the woods looking alert. I didn't know how they knew that this was the spot, but apparently they were correct because soon there was movement in the trees from the other side.

"Devyn!" I said in relief as he came into view with Astley's men.

"Hey," he said with a sheepish grin. "Ready to save Nick?"

"I've been ready ever since he was taken," I replied honestly. "But there's something else we have to do."

I filled him in quickly on what had happened, watching his face drop. But he nodded his head solemnly when I told him about the pouch Nick had that had healed the Valkyrie.

"I will keep my eye out for it," he said. "I'm sorry about what happened, Zara."

"Don't say sorry. We didn't fail," I said sternly. "She's not dead until I give my dying breath."

"That can be arranged."

I sighed and turned around and sure enough, Garin and his men were coming to our spot in the woods.

"What, don't say that you're not happy to see me? I can be quite charming," he said with a wink. Gross.

"Remember our oath, Garin," I said sternly.

"As long as everyone else remembers theirs. Keep your hands to yourself, kiddies, and no one gets hurt…badly," he said, showing his pointed teeth.

"I never promised not to attack you," my father said matter of factly.

"And I never promised not to kill your daughter, so let's just call it even shall we?" Garin replied sharply.

"Ok, now that we've established each other's manhood's, can we get on with the plan?" I said in exasperation.

"Oh yeah, what is part of the plan anyway?" Garin asked in confusion.

"One of my men has agreed to sacrifice himself. We will remain hidden and follow the Valkyrie to the veil. We have to be fast because it won't be open very long. It's strongest and easiest to pass with the coming dawn," my father explained.

"So in other words, you have to keep up or you will fall behind," Astley said to Garin.

"Understood, Lee. But this is rather fishy. I don't like the fact that it's one of his men. He didn't make the pact with me so he's free and clear to mess up," he said with narrowed eyes.

"So what are you saying?" I asked in confusion.

"That I want a little more insurance," he said, thumbing the edge of his blade.

"And what would that—"

But before I could finish asking, he struck me hard in the gut with his sword. The tip plunged deep, going all the way through before he swiftly took it out. I was in too much shock and pain to notice what was going on around me. But I knew that I should have hit the ground. Instead I was falling into Astley's arms.

There was uproar around me as I heard knives and bows being unsheathed. My father was yelling, Astley's men were growling, and I was quietly bleeding.

"Oh my god Zara, are you ok?" Devyn asked, kneeling down.

His face was a little hazy but I could tell he looked a bit freaked.

"Peachy Dev," I gasped out.

"You had no right to do that," Astley yelled from over my head.

"Now I'm insured. She's definitely going and so will I. deal is straight. If anything, I helped the oath. Are we going to sit around arguing about it or get into place? It's time," he said, eyeing everyone as though eager for a fight.

I struggled to move, but Astley held me.

"He's right. Everyone needs to back away. I can be taken…it's decided," I said hoarsely. "Besides, I guess I kind of got what I wanted," I said with a little laugh. The laugh soon turned into a coughing fit with blood and I felt the world go hazy.

"Go," I mumbled. "Just follow me ok? Don't leave me."

"Never," Astley said affectionately.

Before he got up, he laid me gently down and kissed me on the lips.

"See you on the other side," he said solemnly.

Devyn gave me one last nod and stern look and before I knew it I was seemingly alone in the woods.

I never really considered what it would feel like to die. I'd seen movies all the time where the hero or heroine was fading away, speaking their final words just as they died. It all seemed so painless and simple.

I'd even witnessed Nick die and while it wasn't anything like that, it still seemed effortless. I on the other hand felt completely lied to. Dying wasn't easy; it was brutal. Everything in me was fighting it. I was literally trying to tell my blood to stop running out of the wound. It wasn't even necessarily the pain that was the scariest part; that was a dull ache since I was losing enough to start losing consciousness. The worst part was the unknown. What would happen to me when my body finally gave up? When my heart stopped beating and my brain stopped working…Where would I be? Who would I be?

_Thanatophobia_ fear of death.

It was a phobia I was well acquainted with. Who wasn't afraid to die?

To try to calm myself until either I actually met my end or was taken away to Valhalla, I did what most people said happened before you died: I relived the moments of my life that were most dear to me and that made me the happiest.

My father and I on our first run.

My father taking me on random trips around the city and getting a souvenir in each

My mother baking pancakes with peanut butter cups and then burning them so bad we ended up going to Ihop.

Betty turning into a ferocious bear.

The first time I met Nick, Devyn, and Issie.

My first kiss with Nick.

Hugging Nick. Loving Nick. Missing Nick.

Everything suddenly was Nick until it wasn't and one face swam before me.

Astley.

Saving him from the Valkyrie.

Him turning me.

Kissing him. Wanting him. Laughing with him.

Loving him.

Was that it? Was that my revelation? Did it take until death to make my decision? I loved Astley, didn't I. If I didn't, he wouldn't be in my final thoughts.

But as such, the last of my final thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings and a loud stomp of the earth.

"I can't get away from you, can I and you can't stay out of trouble," said a female voice.

I squinted up slowly to see the Valkyrie that my father had chained up only three days ago.

"I guess I'm just trouble," I gasped out.

"But the good kind," she said gently. "I guess you'll see your warrior soon enough."

I smiled feebly at that, nearly passing out.

Soon I felt lifted from the ground and a deep pain dug into my gut. I could almost feel more blood rushing out as we lifted higher.

"Here, take a small sip of this. It will make you well enough for Valhalla," she said, handing me the pouch.

I grasped it in my hand, unbelieving that it was that easy to get it. But she'd never let me keep it, would she?

Thinking fast and hoping beyond hope, I sent a little message to Astley and reluctantly dropped my hand to the side, bottle intact, and made as if I was passing out and too weak to hold it.

I heard her gasp as she must have seen it fly to the ground, but she merely sped on faster, intent to get me there before I was any worse of shape than I already was in.

"Almost there," she said mildly.

"What was?" she said trailing off. I could feel her body move around as if she was trying to see around her in a circle; see if she was being followed.

I didn't dare move. Instead I kept my eyes tightly shut and awaited something, anything that would end my pain and fear.

Seconds later, my eyelids burned red and I could tell we were passing through a bright light. Was I supposed to go to the light? Didn't they warn against that kind of thing all the time?

I feebly struggled, but she held me closer and like a small change in pressure, I felt myself falling through a tunnel of light and warmth.

I felt myself fading as we passed through but before I lost consciousness; I heard the Valkyrie loud and clear.

"Welcome, warrior, to Valhalla."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm back. Thanks for the great responses! **

* * *

**Pixie Tip: Pixies are like superman in that they can do that whole 'leap tall buildings in a single bound' thing. Seriously ,they can leap very far. However, kryptonite is not their weakness. That's still iron.**

"_Don't give up."_

Something was buzzing in my head. It was a voice. Definitely a voice. Astley?

As I thought it I felt a little bit of strength flow into me from somewhere.

"_Fight."_

Fight….Valhalla. I was in Valhalla. I needed to stay alive. They weren't going to take me without a fight. I let the strength flow into me, tapping into my memory supply to help me along.

"_Baby….open your eyes…"_

And then suddenly it was like a light bulb went off because this was a different voice. A voice I had been longing to hear for what seemed like forever since the last time I heard it.

As quick as I could manage I opened my eyes. "Nick?"

Suddenly things came into focus. The walls around the room looked rustic and earthy; brown like dirt but with hints of stone and mortar. Even the bed looked old, yet familiar since I'd seen Cass show me it in the image with Nick. The room itself wasn't really overwhelming. What took my breath away was Nick sitting perched on the rather large bed and he looked worried.

"Zara," he murmured, seeing me awake.

A million things were flying through my mind of what I wanted to say, how I felt. But instead I spit out the first thing that came to mind.

"Do you hate me?" I blurted out, slowly sitting up so that I was eye level with him.

"What?" he said, caught off guard.

I gazed into those deep brown eyes, memorizing them again, appreciating his jawline that was freckled with the most intense 5 o'clock shadow I've ever seen. I was looking for signs of some sort of emotion. I sat up straighter, attempting to dangle my legs off the side of the bed.

"You've been through a lot to come here, you need your rest," he replied wearily and debating whether to push me back.

"You didn't answer my question," I whispered.

A frown line quickly made its way across his forehead and he raised his hand and brought it toward me. I held my breath, anxious as to what he was going to do. He brought his finger to my cheek and wiped away tears I didn't even realize had found their way out. He surprised me even more when he took the same hand and cupped my cheek in his own.

"Right now, I hate myself for letting you down," he said, looking me deep in the eyes. "And even though it's very selfish of me to even say this…I couldn't be happier to see you right now."

Before I could react, he leaned in and his lips met mine. It was the moment I'd been waiting for ever since I found out I could save him. I gripped him close to me as our mouths explored each other's like old lovers that had parted for eternity. My hands found his hair and I gripped it gently. His familiar smell of woods and wolf filled my nostrils as I breathed him in.

It was over too soon when he suddenly pulled away and got off the bed.

"Nick," I called out, jumping down off the bed myself.

It wasn't a good idea. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and felt the world start to spin. I almost forgot how I'd gotten here; why I was here.

"Zara!"

Before I could even hit the ground Nick had me in his arms, sweeping me up and laying me back down.

"You can't…." he began.

"No. You can't….You can't just say all that and kiss me and then leave me….You're not allowed to leave me…not again…Everyone always leaves me," I rambled off, trying to ignore the pain. When I thought of the pain, another idea hit me. Astley. Our connection. I slowly probed out, sending my power out and hoping that Astley had a little beacon to help him find me.

"I didn't mean to…"

"No, I'm going to talk, Nick Colt, and you're going to let me finish and then we can go from there," I said in my firm voice.

"Ok, Amnesty," he said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"First off, you don't get to feel guilty about letting me down because that was all me…shut up..." I warned as he looked like he was going to butt in. "And even though you were so not cool with that whole pixie hate speech you gave me a few days ago, not to mention that cut…you don't get to feel guilty there either. I don't want you to feel anything negative. Right now I want you to answer my question. Did you mean any of what you said? Cause I read your note and I don't know what to think…"

Suddenly I felt stupid and afraid. I didn't know if I wanted to know the answer. I didn't think I could look him in the eyes. So instead I looked at the floor and started my little chant as I awaited the silence.

_Cacophobia_, fear of ugliness

_Chlorophobia_, fear of the color green

_Monophobia_, fear of loneliness.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered, still avoiding eye contact.

Soon I felt movement on the bed and he was there with me. His hands found my face and he tilted my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes.

"Zara White…you are impossible, you know that?" He said, searching my eyes. "When I first came here I thought it was all over. I'd failed you and I'd never see your face again; hear your laughter, touch your face, kiss your lips," he said, stroking my hair. "All I knew was that I was to be a warrior for Odin, ready to fight in some upcoming war that I knew nothing about. When I found out I could visit home, I couldn't believe it. The only catch was that I was not to make contact or show that I cared about anyone again…To care is a weakness."

His tone turned harsh at that and a piece of me wanted to break for him, but I listened, stroking his face with my hands as if to assure he was real.

"So I left you that note in vain hope I would see you again. And to my surprise the first time I saw your face again, you were a pixie. I was so angry and confused. I thought maybe the pixie who had killed me had gotten you…or that other pixie I almost killed. I was mad at myself, Zara, not at you."

My heart lightened at those words and I almost wanted to do a happy dance, but I restrained myself.

"And since the Valkyrie was there, I had to show nothing but warrior emotions, Zara. And I'm so sorry for treating you like that. And I'm sorry that you were forced into being a pixie. I love you so much," he said and this time, he actually had tears in his eyes.

"Hey," I said in surprise, taking my turn to wipe his tears away. "Stop with the pity party, ok? I love you too, ok. And you have nothing to feel guilty about because I wasn't forced. I gave myself willingly to become a pixie."

His hands suddenly left my hair and I felt very alone.

"What?"

"It was the only way I could come here and save you. Nick, I'm here on a rescue mission. I didn't die some tragic warrior death. I came with help; I came for you," I said with a smile.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said angrily. "You doomed yourself because of me…"

"Doom? Who uses doom?" I said trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

"Do you think I'm a monster? That I'm soulless now?" I said with a mixture of anger and sadness.

I didn't mean that," he said quickly. I could tell by the set of his shoulders that he was agitated.

"Then explain."

"You're not a human anymore, Zara. You sacrificed your humanity for nothing…"

"For you, Nick. I did it for you… to save you. Let me save you," I pled. "Please. We just need to find my people."

"What people?" he said after some silence had passed.

"Astley, my father, Devyn…."

"What, Devyn's here too!" he said in surprise and worry.

"We're busting you out," I said with a smile, hopping off the bed. "Let's go now and sort out everything else when we get back."

"I can't believe…"

But suddenly I wasn't hearing his voice anymore. My energy was focusing on Astley because I could sense something was wrong. I gasped as I felt it out; he was in pain.

"Are you alright?" Nick asked, coming to my side.

"It's Astley…he's hurt….We need to find them. We need to leave, now."

"How do you know he's….never mind. Let's find them. We're going to need to be prepared, though. You can't just walk out the door."

"I did have a weapon…" I mumbled, looking around.

"I wish you didn't have to fight…I wish a lot of things," Nick said, grabbing my arms lightly. "Now I just wish I can get you out safe."

"Us out, Nick. Us. Now get a freakin weapon, would you?"

He shook his head slowly, but leaned in to give me another kiss. It was urgent and passionate…and over too soon. In a flash he went over to a cabinet in the corner that I hadn't noticed. In it was a variety of long swords, daggers, crossbows, and that round sword thing. I used to know the name for it because I watched some old episodes of Xena, but the name was lost on me.

"We need to make a pit stop in one more place before we leave," he mumbled. "Grab some medicine."

"How could I forget?" I exclaimed. "Nick, my mom needs it."

I quickly explained what had happened from her apparent death to me dropping the bag on the way here. His face was grim and sad the whole time I went through it.

"Well assuming it's there safely, it should help your mom. It will reverse the process, but I'm not sure if it will help because she's been out for so long, Zara," he said sadly.

"No…it will work, Nick. I have to believe it. It's all the more reason that we leave here as soon as possible. I think I can help her heal with my touch power thing….which I'll explain later," I said, waving my hand.

"Well let's grab extra just in case the other one isn't there when you get back," he said solemnly.

With that, he grabbed two long swords for himself and strapped a crossbow on his back. He reached in again and grabbed another sword and handed it to me.

"Can you use this?" he asked.

"Yeah…I've actually been in training…well three days' worth at least," I said with a smile. "But it's enough. Why is there a cabinet full of weapons in the bedroom anyway?"

"You're supposed to wake up ready to fight at a moment's notice. It's more important than grabbing clothes, actually, hence why it's in a bureau" Nick said with a wicked grin.

I blushed and shook my head. I couldn't think about naked Nick right now and be expected to concentrate. "Well good thing you're clothed at the moment… Too bad they don't have a compartment for your snausages."

At that Nick actually laughed and it was music to my ears. I never thought I'd hear it again. I couldn't help but to throw my arms around him and hug him close. He smiled back and gave me one more peck on the lips.

We headed toward the door, then, all weapons ready. For some added strength I thought of Devyn's happy memories combined with some of Betty's. It warmed me up and my strength increased and my senses sharpened. At the same time, I still had that nagging feeling from Astley. I was so stupid. Why wasn't I sending healing strength his way! Focusing, I took a deep breath and went through the steps he practiced with me.

"What are you doing?" Nick said as I finished.

"Helping Astley,"I whispered, trying to keep my concentration.

"So what, you're connected to him now?" he said with an edge in his voice.

"Yes, and right now he needs saving as much as you do. He came here to help me get you. He's our friend," I said defensively.

"And is that all?" he said, his voice going quiet.

"Nick, this is no time for jealous boyfriend stuff. We kind of have a fight going on and my mom's dying. Please," I said, gripping the door.

He set his face and nodded his head. "Alright. Follow me and let me do any talking if necessary."

My eyes shot up in surprise as I took in the vast hallway in front of me. The corridor seemed to stretch on for miles. And there were about a million doors to match up with it.

"How do you even find a bathroom in this place" I murmured.

He let out a little chuckle as he grabbed my hand. "It's got a picture of a little Viking man or woman on it."

"Really!"

"No, but that would help," he said with a smile.

After that we stopped our talking and hurried our pace to whatever room he said the medicine would be in. It was actually pretty exhausting to be walking around, but I wasn't going to let him onto that fact. We needed to be fast. I could only hope people weren't dying out there. Well my people at least; Garin's was another story. Wow. Those were two firsts. I actually called them my people and I wished ill will on others. I made a quick note to double my urgent action letters when I got back and hurried on with Nick.

"Here it is," he said, stopping in front of a door that had a slight green tint to it; like moss was growing over it.

"This is the apothecary," he said as he pushed open the door.

"Big word. Devyn would appreciate that," I responded.

"Is he alright?" Nick asked, pausing as he shut the door.

"Yes. He's about ready to kick your butt for your last brief encounter and your "don't save me" letter, but he's here to help."

Nick looked only a tiny bit relieved at that fact. Soon he turned his attention to the random bottles that were on the shelves.

"Not to jinx anything, but why is it so quiet here? Why aren't there like, big burly bearded warriors patrolling the hallways," I said, glancing wearily at the door. I was almost afraid that my worry would automatically send someone bounding in.

"Everyone's actually in the great hall eating and drinking right now. That, or well, if the Valkyries rang an alarm about everyone that barged in, they could be dispatched to handle the situation," he said sadly, his eyes still probing the shelves looking for a second bottle. He'd already grabbed the one I recognized.

"Well let's hope they're all just really hungry….what are you looking for anyway?" I said. I was actually getting antsy, now. Not knowing what was going on was tearing me up.

"Got it," he said quickly.

He held a small blue bottle in his hand and looked at it carefully. "Here, don't lose this. You're going to need it later. I'll take one for myself as well."

"Need it for what?"

"I'll tell you when the time comes," he said, looking at me with renewed passion in his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

"That's what I want to hear," I said, reaching in for another kiss.

The sad thing that came to my mind, though, was how I was now comparing his kiss to Astley's. Before it was the other way around. I should be melting in his arms and wanting to kiss him till like, the cows came home or something. But even now in the midst of everything I was still making comparisons and trying to come up with a decision. It's a stupid thing to do, too since we're kind of in the middle of a battle.

"Zara? You there?"

"Always….let's go."

Seconds later we were racing down the hallway, this time the opposite way from where we came.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"I can only assume your group is outside because there is no way they would get in here and not raise an alarm. So we are headed to the main gates.

"It would probably help if we knew for sure though, huh," I said, trailing off. "Hold on."

I held my hand out to stop his pace and closed my eyes. I opened up my mind completely and reached out to find Astley. I warmed up at the idea that his life force was still registering strong. I knew he wasn't dead. I felt deep down that I would know if something like that would happen. With that thought in mind I mentally followed the trail to him and it did indeed seem to follow the way we were headed.

"He's outside the hall and to the left. I feel like it's an open space….like a meadow…"

"They are near the tree, then. Maybe there's still hope for peace," Nick said, grabbing my arm and rushing us off again.

"Not like I'm not happy at that idea, but how can you be sure?" I asked, taking deep breaths as we continued our pace.

"If they were to pass further than the tree, the Valkyries are sure to call in help. That or just smite them…Or call in Odin to do that for them," Nick said, listing the possibilities off like they were nothing.

"Hopefully none of those then," I gasped out as we reached the front door.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern now lining his face.

"I'm still trying to get over the whole stabbed in the stomach thing….sorry," I said, taking breaths in like an old smoker.

"I'm so stupid. Here… take a swig of this," he said, unscrewing the lid to the medicine he had grabbed.

"That's for my mom. No!" I said, shoving his hand gently away.

"You only need a sip to heal up more. That won't take away from what your mom needs; I promise," he said, offering me the bottle.

"Alright." I quickly took a swig. I was expecting maybe something herbal and pleasant. It was herbal…and it tasted like feet.

"Yuck…what is this? Odin's bath water?" I said with a grimace.

"I don't even want to know," Nick said with a frown of his own. "Ready?"

I stared at his hands that were poised on the big bronze handles of the oak door. Then, I placed my own over his and looked in his eyes.

"Ready."

Together we pulled the door open and stepped out into the bright sun that awaited us. As my eyes adjusted to the change, I gasped at the beauty that surrounded the place. There was a large pasture with random animals grazing around and in the center was a large golden tree, just as Devyn said there would be.

But the beauty of the place quickly wore off as I took in the sight that was going on before it.

"We need to run, now," I said in a panic to Nick.

And without another word I sprinted as fast as I could toward the chaos that could only be caused by one evil spawn: Garin.


End file.
